


Civil Game

by RedEvilDarkness



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst and Drama, Bad Ending, Character Death, Hurt, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 105,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEvilDarkness/pseuds/RedEvilDarkness
Summary: When the war between Autobot and Decepticon is over. Cybertron is separated into 12 districts. Ever 50 years the capitol lacon will choose the bot each 2 from ever districts to the game of life. These are only one rule is ’fight to the death’.Megatron the old miner in district 12 who need a lot of money to save one of his adopted children life. He has no way except winning the game to gain the reward.But everything are like to make fun of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the foreigner. I may translate into English someday if I have enough time, but it may no good because my English skills may not good enough.

_“โพร์ว_ _!_ _ช่วยด้วย_ _!!_ _”_

 _“ฉันกำลังไป_ _!!!_ _”_

 _“โพร์ว_ _!!!_ _”_

เฮือก!

ร่างเพรียวสีดำลายทองเหลืองสะดุ้งจากการรีชาร์จ ความทรงจำครั้งอดีตทำให้เขาไม่สามารถรีชาร์จได้อีกต่อไปและอีกอย่างนี้ก็เช้ามืดเสียแล้ว เขาลุกขึ้นนั่งบนพื้นเหล็กแข็งขึ้นสนิมเป็นบางส่วน หันมองรอบห้องในความมืด เมคร่างใหญ่สีเขียวยังรีชาร์จอยู่ข้างและบนที่รีชาร์จเพียงอันเดียวในห้องมีเมคสีแดงน้ำเงินนอนหันหน้าเข้ากำแพง เขาลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูงและเปิดประตูออกจากห้องไปอย่างเงียบๆ

“ลุกเร็วจังนะวันนี้” เสียงแหบดังทักขึ้นมาหลังจากที่โพร์วเข้ามาที่ห้องนั่งเล่น เมคสูงหนาสีขาวแดงกำลังดูตู้เก็บเอนนาจอนหลากสีไม่หันมาทางโพร์วสักนิด

“คุณเหมือนกัน เร็ทแช็ทแล้ว... _เขา_...เป็นไงบ้าง”โพร์วถามน้ำเสียงอย่างไม่มั่นใจ เร็ทแช็ทถอดหายใจออกมาเบาๆแต่ความเงียบในห้องทำให้โพร์วได้ยินชัดเจน

“ก็เหมือนๆเดิม” แร็ทเช็ทคว้าขวดเอนนาจอนออกมาสองขวด เดินเข้ามาหาโพร์วพร้อมเสียงเหล็กดังฝืดๆทุกครั้งที่เดิน เขายื่นเอนนาจอนขวดหนึ่งให้โพร์ว

“ดื่มซะ ฉันเห็นนายไม่เติมพลังงานมาหลายวันแล้ว”

“ขอบคุณ”โพร์วรับขวดเอนนาจอนจากเร็ทแช็ทกำลังจะดื่มเพื่อเติมพลังงาน เร็ทแช็ทกำลังเดินกลับห้องของตัวเองแต่เสียงเหล็กที่ดังทุกครั้งที่แร็ทเช็ทเดิน ทำให้โพร์วอดที่จะสงสัยไม่ได้

“แร็ทเช็ท ไม่คิดจะทำอะไรกับเสียงนั่นหน่อยหรอ ฉันได้ยินมาตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้ว ให้ฉันหยดน้ำมันหน่อยไหม”

“หือ? เสียงอะไร”แร็ทเช็ทหันมาถามอย่างสงสัย

“ก็เสียงดังเอี๊ยดอ๊าดทุกครั้งที่คุณเดินน่ะ” โพร์วชี้ที่ขาของแร็ทเช็ท ทำให้แร็ทเช็ทก้มลงไปมองตามพร้อมขยับขาตัวเองเป็นเสียงดังอย่างที่โพร์วพูด

“อีกแล้วหรอ ช่างมันเถอะถือว่ามันยังดีอยู่สำหรับหุ่นเก่าๆอย่างฉัน” เขาเข้าห้องของตัวเองทันที โพร์วจึงดื่มเอนนาจอนได้ครึ่งขวดก็ปิดขวดเก็บที่ตู้เก็บเอนนาจอนเหมือนเดิม ถึงตู้เก็บเอนนาจอนจะมีหลายขวดหลายสี แต่ทุกขวดนั้นมีอยู่ไม่มาก เขาจำเป็นต้องเก็บไว้ให้คนอื่นๆ เขาตื่นเช้ากว่าคนอื่นๆเป็นเรื่องปกติเพราะเขาจะออกไปล่าหาของในป่าและขายให้คนอื่นในเมือง แต่วันนี้เขาตื่นเช้ากว่าปกติที่ควรจะเป็น

โพร์วเปิดประตูออกจากบ้านเห็นแสงสีส้มเล็กน้อยบนท้องฟ้าที่บอกถึงเวลาใกล้สว่าง เขาเปลี่ยนร่างเป็นมอเตอร์ไซค์มุ่งหน้าสู่ป่าหลังเมือง เขาขับผ่านบ้านเรือนต่างที่เล็กคับแคบเป็นรูบ้างเป็นสนิมบ้าง ทำให้บ้านของพวกเขาดูดีถนัดตาเมื่อเทียบกับบ้านระแวงนี้ ภาพของหุ่นที่นอนอยู่ข้างถนนไร้บ้านให้พักอาศัยเป็นเรื่องปกติที่ชินตาและเขาก็ไม่สามารถช่วยอะไรพวกเขาได้

เขต12 ดินแดนที่ขึ้นชื่อว่า ดินแดนที่สามารถตายเพราะพลังงานหมดเป็นเรื่องปกติ คนในเขตมีเครื่องบรรณาการมอบให้กับเมืองหลวง คือ เอนนาจอนดิบจากเหมือง ได้ค่าตอบแทนเพียงเล็กน้อยจนแทบไม่พอใช้ ผู้คนอดอยากเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาไม่มีใครอยากทำงานที่นั้นแต่ถ้าไม่ทำก็แทบไม่มีงานอื่นให้ทำแล้ว คนที่บ้านก็ทำงานที่เหมืองทั้งนั้น ยกเว้นเร็ทแช็ทกับบัมเบิ้ลบี

แร็ทเช็ทเขาเป็นหมอที่มากฝีมือ เขาสามารถรักษาได้ทุกคนที่มาขอความร้องเหลือเขาถ้ามีเงินและอุปกรณ์ให้มากพอ เขาสามารถหาเงินมาได้มากที่สุดในบ้านแต่ว่าเขาก็เก็บเงินรักษาได้ไม่มากจากคนอื่นเพราะใช่ว่าคนอื่นก็จะมีเงินมารักษากับเขา ถ้าแร็ทเช็ทไม่ติดที่ต้องเลี้ยงดูพวกเขาทั้งสี่คน ออฟติมัส บักเฮค บัมเบิ้ลบีและตัวเขาเอง ป่านนี้เร็ทแช็ทย้ายไปอยู่คนเดียวก็แทบไม่ต้องทนลำบากอะไรแต่เขาก็ไม่ทำแบบนั้น

ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบี ที่จริงแล้วเขากำลังคิดว่าจะไปทำงานในเหมืองเมื่ออายุถึงกำหนดเหมือนคนอื่นๆ เพราะฉะนั้นช่วงที่ว่างก็มักจะตามแร็ทเช็ทไปช่วยงานรักษาด้วย ไม่ก็ช่วยออกล่าตอนเช้ากับโพร์ว ที่ป่านั้นต้นไม้บ้างต้นก็มีเอนนาจอน มีสัตว์ไซเบอร์ให้เขาล่า รีดเอนนาจอน เก็บซากไว้เอาไปขายได้ทั้งที่ตลาดมืดและพวกอีริกการ์ด

วันหนึ่งระหว่างที่โพร์วกับบัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังออกล่า บัมเบิ้ลบีกลับเจอกับเสือไซเบอร์ ถูกเล่นงานจนสาหัส แร็ทเซ็ทพยายามซ่อมเขาเท่าที่จะทำได้แต่ส่วนที่พังคือตัวจ่ายเอนนาจอนในร่างกาย เขาซ่อมไม่ได้ต้องเปลี่ยนเท่านั้นแต่ส่วนนั้นมีราคาที่สูงมากและหายาก ร่างกายเขาค่อยๆขยับไม่ได้ไปทีละส่วน จนตอนนี้เขาได้แต่นอนเฉยๆยังพูดได้ปกติ ถ้าวันหนึ่งเขาพูดไม่ได้ขึ้นมา บ้านคงจะเงียบเหงามากน่าดูเพราะเขาเป็นคนที่พูดมากที่สุดในบ้าน แต่ตอนนี้เขาก็แทบจะไม่พูดอะไรเช่นกัน

โพร์วขับเรียบตามรั้วกั้นไฟฟ้าแรงสูงระหว่างป่าและเมือง รั้วมีรูขาดให้พอลอดเข้าป่าไปได้พร้อมติดป้ายประกาศ

_ห้ามบุกรุกพื้นที่ป่า_

โพร์วไม่เคยเลียวแล่มองอ่านป้ายเลยสักนิด และเขารู้ว่ารั้วไฟฟ้าแรงสูงเป็นแค่เรื่องโกหกไฟฟ้าทุกวันแค่ใช้ในครัวเรือนก็จะไม่พออยู่แล้ว จะให้จ่ายถึงรั้วรอบเมืองอย่าได้หวัง โพร์วลอดรั้วเข้าไปในป่า เดินลึกจนต้นไม้สูงปิดบังแสงสว่างจนมืดไปหมด เดินไปยังตอไม้ตอหนึ่งก้มคว้าถุงจากตอไม้ เปิดเช็ดของภายใน ชูริเคนสีทองจำนวนหนึ่งและโล่เล็กอันหนึ่ง เขาเปิดช่องท้องแขนและใส่ชูริเคนพร้อมติดโล่ที่แขน โพร์วลองดึงมีดเล็กๆออกจากโล่ตรวจดูความคมของใบมีดแล้วพับเก็บ โพร์วเริ่มออกเดินอย่างเงียบๆในความมืดที่ต้นไม้บดบัง เดินอย่างใจเย็นเขามาเร็ววันอื่นๆเพราะฉะนั้นไม่จำเป็นต้องรีบร้อนหาเหยื่อ

แซะๆ

เสียงหญ้าที่เหยียบย้ำไม่ได้มาจากฝีเท้าของโพร์ว ทำให้เขาย่อตัวลงในกลมกลืนกับความมืดและธรรมชาติค่อยๆเดินตามเสียงที่ดังอย่างระมัดระวังให้เงียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

กวางเหล็กสีเงินตัวใหญ่พร้อมเขาโค้งงอนอย่างสวยงามยืนหลบนิ่งอยู่หลังต้นไม้เล็กๆ โพร์วมองจ้องเขาไปในเลนส์สีเหลืองอร่ามเขาไม่สามารถปาชูริเคนให้โดนกวางได้ มีสิ่งกีดกว้างมากเกินไป

_แต่ถ้าล่อเข้าไปในป่าลึกอีกจะมีที่โล่งมากพอ_

โพร์วหยิบก้อนหินแถวนั้นและปาให้เกิดเสียงใกล้ๆกวาง มันตกใจวิ่งหนีเขาไปในป่าอีกอย่างที่โพร์วต้องการ เขายิ้มพอใจและวิ่งตามกวางที่หนีหายไป โพร์วเว้นระยะห่างกับกวางไม่ให้มันสงสัยว่ามีอะไรแอบตาม เขาแกะรอยที่กวางทิ้งไว้ไป มองให้แน่ใจว่าเป็นรอยของกวางทิ้งไว้ไม่ใช่สัตว์ตัวอื่น ฟ้าเริ่มสว่างทำให้มองหน้าอะไรชัดขึ้น แต่ก็ต้องระวังตัวไม่ให้ถูกสัตว์เห็นมากขึ้นเช่นกัน

เขาแกะรอยจนไปถึงที่ป่าเปิดโล่งและกวางที่อยู่ในตำแหน่งที่เขาคำนวณไว้อย่างพอดิบพอดี เขาชักชูริเคนออกมาปลดใบมีดก้างออก ปาเข้าที่ท้องและลำคอของกวางอย่างแม่นยำ มันเสียงดีดขาหลังอย่างบ้าคลั่งพยายามสลัดชูริเคนที่แทงเข้าไปทิ้งและวิ่งหนีไป โพร์วกำลังจะวิ่งตามไปเก็บผลงานของตัวเองแต่กลับมีเสียงคนเหยียบกิ่งไม้ด้านหลังทำให้เขาหันไปชักมีดออกมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“โวว ใจเย็นโพร์ว ฉันเอง” เมคสีขาวดำเดินมาพร้อมยกมือขึ้นมาโบกเบาๆเชิงบอกให้เก็บอาวุธไป

“แจ๊ส... นึกว่าใครที่ไหนชะอีก” โพร์วเก็บมีด แจ็สหัวเราะออกมาเล็กน้อย

“จะใครที่ไหนละ ก็มีแต่พวกเราที่กล้าเข้ามาในป่า พวกการ์ดก็ขี้เกียจออกมาลาดตระเวนทุกวันหาคนแอบเข้ามา ไม่ดีใจที่ได้เจอฉันหรือไง”

“มันจะดีมาก ถ้าฉันได้กวางตัวนั้นก่อน” โพร์วพูดพร้อมหันไปตามรอยเอนนาจอนของกวาง

“อาทิตย์นี้นายล่าครบกำหนดแล้วนิ แอบออกแบบนี้จะดีหรอ”แจ็สถามอย่างสงสัยพร้อมเดินตามโพร์วไปด้วย

“แล้ววันนี้นายล่าได้กี่ตัวแล้วล่ะ” โพร์วเปลี่ยนเรื่องทันทีที่ถูกถามเรื่องนี้

“ก็ได้...นกมาสองตัวพร้อมกับไก่ตัวใหญ่เกือบเท่าเข่าเลย แต่เมื่อกี้ฉันเห็นนายปาชูริเคนได้ดีมากเลยนะ นายเริ่มจะเป็นไซเบอร์นิจจาเต็มตัวแล้ว” แจ็สชม

“ขอบคุณ” ในที่สุดโพร์วก็เจอกับกวางที่เขาล่าได้ มันกำลังนอนอย่างเจ็บปวดกับบาดแผล เอนนาจอนที่ไหลออกมาเป็นจำนวนมากทำให้มันไม่สามารถลุกหนีได้อีกต่อไป โพร์วเดินเข้าไปใกล้กวางชักมีดออกมา พลิกตัวกวางที่หมดเรี่ยวแรงให้เห็นหน้าท้องชัดๆและแทงมีดเข้าจุดที่เป็นสปาร์คจนดับ

“ว้าว เพิ่งเห็นเขามันชัดๆ มันโค้งสวยมากเลยนะ ฉันว่าตัดหัวเขาไปขายพวกพ่อค้ารายใหญ่ในเมืองน่าจะคุ้มกว่าไปขายให้พวกอีริกการ์ด” แจ็สก้าวมามองกวางที่นอนแน่นิ่งไป

“ใช่ แต่คงขายได้แค่ส่วนหัว ที่เหลือฉันก็เอาไปขายให้อีริกการ์ดเหมือนเดิม” โพร์วอุ้มกวางพาดบ่าและออกเดินกลับไปยังเมือง

“นายนี้โชคดีสะมัด มีอีริกการ์ดคอยซื้อเหยื่อของนายตลอด ฉันนี้บางทียังขายไม่ได้เลย”

“ต้องขอบคุณบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ได้แฟนเป็นอีริกการ์ด ไม่งั้นฉันก็อาจเป็นสภาพเดียวกับนาย” เมื่อโพร์วพูดถึงบัมเบิ้ลบีบรรยาศสบายๆก็รู้สึกอึดอัด แจ็สไม่กล้าที่จะพูดอะไรต่อ เพราะวันที่บัมเบิ้ลบีถูกเสือไซเบอร์ทำร้ายแจ็สก็อยู่ด้วย บัมเบิ้ลบีสำหรับแจ็สก็เหมือนเป็นน้องชายคนหนึ่ง

“แล้ว...บีเป็นอย่างไงบ้าง” แจ็สไม่ค่อยมีโอกาสได้ไปเยี่ยมบัมเบิ้ลบี ยิ่งช่วงหลังที่ผ่านมานี้เขาก็เก็บตัวมากขึ้นแทบไม่ยอมออกจากห้องมาเจอหน้าใคร ทำให้เขาต้องถามอาการจากโพร์วตลอด

“มีแต่แย่ลงทุกวัน ถึงแร็ทเช็ทจะไม่ยอมบอกแต่ดูอย่างไงก็รู้ว่ามีแต่แย่ลง” แจ็สไม่รู้ว่าจะตนควรจะพูดอะไรดี เขาจึงเงียบ ช่วยโพร์วเอาอุปกรณ์นิจจาไปซ่อนและคอยดูทางไม่ให้อีริกการ์ดเห็น ไม่งั้นได้ซวยกันไปหมดแน่

โพร์วเข้าบ้านมาพร้อมกับแจ็สที่ขอแยกทางกลับบ้านของตัวเองไปก่อน คนในบ้านตื่นพร้อมกำลังไปทำหน้าที่ของตัวเอง ออฟติมัสหันมามองอย่างไม่พอใจกับกวางที่พาดบ่าโพร์ว

“ออกไปล่าอีกแล้ว จะให้ฉันบอกอีกรอบว่ามันอันตราย แล้วถ้าโดนจับได้เป็นอย่างไง” โพร์วอย่างตบหน้าตัวเองแรงๆ ทุกครั้งที่หน้าโพร์วกลับมาจากล่าสัตว์ออฟติมัสก็จะชวนทะเลาะตลอด

“ออฟติมัส นายก็เห็นฉันทำแบบนี้มันตั้งหลายปียังไม่ชินอีกหรือไง” โพร์วเดินแขวนกวางที่ผนังแล้วเจาะรูที่ตัวกวางต่อสายพร้อมลากขวดโหลเปล่าอันใหญ่ที่วางทิ้งไว้ ใส่สายลงในขวดโหลปล่อยให้เอนนาจอนไหลลงมาเอง

“แต่ว่าโพร์วเขาก็ดูแลตัวเองได้นะ เห็นล่ามาตั้งหลายปีแล้วไม่เห็นแผลติดตัวกลับมาได้นะ แถมเขาก็เป็นไซเบอร์นิจจาด้วย” โพร์วอยากกระโดดไปขอบคุณบักเฮคที่เข้าข้างเขา แต่ออฟติมัสก็ยังไม่หยุดแค่นั้น

“แล้วถ้าวันหนึ่งจู่ๆก็กลับมีแผลเป็นเหมือน **เขา** ละ อีกอย่างโพร์วเป็นไซเบอร์นิจจาเต็มตัวซะที่ไหน ทุกวันนี้ยังต้องเรียนต่อจากแจ็สอยู่เลย” นั่นทำให้โพร์วหมดความอดทนกับความเป็นห่วงที่มากเกินไปของออฟติมัส

“ออฟติมัส เมื่อไรนายจะเลิกทำตัวเป็นพี่ใหญ่ของบ้านสักที ฉันกับนายก็ไม่ห่างกันมาก เลิกทำเหมือนฉันเป็นสปาร์กลิ้งสักที” โพร์วหันไปเผชิญหน้ากับออฟติมัส

“ฉันเลิกแน่ ถ้านายยอมเลิกไปล่าสัตว์ในป่า”

“ใจเย็นก่อน เดี๋ยวแร็ทเช็ทก็ออกมาว่าหรอก” บักเฮคพยายามแยกมวยทั้งคู่ แต่พูดไม่ทันขาดคำ แร็ทเช็ทก็เปิดประตูออกมาพอดิบพอดี

“นี่พวกแกเป็นบ้าอะไรอีกแล้วห่ะ อยู่กันดีๆเงียบๆสักวันไม่ได้หรือไง ปัญหาเดิมๆเรื่องเดิมๆ คุยกันแล้วตกลงกันแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง หือ หรือไอ้ที่ตกลงกันไปมันยังไม่เคลีย” ทุกอย่างอยู่ในความเงียบ โพร์วกับออฟติมัสต่างเบนหน้าหนี

“ขอโทษ” โพร์วกับออฟติมัสก็พูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกัน ไม่ต้องบอกว่าขอโทษเรื่องอะไร

“เออดี ขอโทษกันก็ดี และคุยตกลงให้เรียบร้อย วันหลังอย่าให้ฉันได้ยินพวกแกทะเลาะกันเรื่องนี้อีก แล้วรีบไปทำงานทำการได้แล้ว ไม่งั้นเดี๋ยวจะได้โดนลงโทษกันหมด” แร็ทเช็ทปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้อง แร็ทเช็ทหมอแก่ปากร้ายแต่ลึกๆแล้วเขาก็แคร์คนรอบตัวโดยเฉพาะคนในครอบครัว ทุกคนต่างรู้กันดีว่าแร็ทเช็ทก็ปากเสียติดเป็นนิสัยที่แก้ไม่หาย นี้ถึงว่าค่อนข้างเบาไปมากแล้ว

“แล้วเมกะทรอน หายไปไหนแล้วละ ฉันไม่เห็นเขาเลย” โพร์วถาม

“เห็นวันนี้บอกมีธุระแต่เช้าเลยออกไปก่อนแล้ว”

. . .

แกร็ก แกร็ก แกร็ก

เสียงลิฟต์เก่าแคบโบราณที่ใกล้จะพังเต็มที สนิมเกาะห้องลิฟต์ไปหมด เมคสีเทาร่างใหญ่น่าเกรงขามยืนอยู่ เพียงคนเดี่ยว มือกำแท่งอุปกรณ์เหล็กอย่างสบายๆ เขารอ รอลิฟต์เก่าแก่ตัวนี้พาเขาไปสู่จุดมุ่งหมายที่อยู่ใต้พื้นดิน

ติ้ด

เสียงดังเบาๆกันเป็นสัญญาณพอว่าเขาถึงจุดหมายแล้ว ประตูเหล็กสนิมเขรอะเลื่อนเปิดอย่างติดขัดจนเขาต้องเอื้อมมือไปผลักประตูเสียงดังเพื่อให้เขาสามารถเดินออกจากลิฟต์ได้

อุโมงค์ถ้ำขนาดใหญ่มีแสงสว่างจากไฟช่วยให้ทำงานได้ เสียงเครื่องมือขุดเจาะดังสนั่นไปทั้งอุโมงค์ เมคหลากหลายขนาดทำงานตลอดเวลา เขาเดินอย่างไม่รีบร้อนค่อยเดินพร้อมเลนส์สีแดงฉานมองกำแพงถ้ำไปทีละส่วนทีละส่วนแล้วก็หยุดลงหันไปหน้าเข้ากำแพง มือที่กำอุปกรณ์กดปุ่มเปิดใช้งาน พลังงานสีม่วงที่งอกออกมาเป็นรูปร่างของที่ขุดแร่ เขาจับอุปกรณ์ทั้งสองมือแน่นแล้วเหวี่ยงเจาะหินแตกกระจายเสียงดัง เขาฝาดที่ขุดลงซ้ำๆอีกสองสามทีก็เห็นแสงสีม่วงส่องประกายออกมา เขาเริ่มขุดอย่างระมัดระวังมากขึ้นจนเห็นแท่งสีม่วงอย่างชัดเจน

มันคือเอนนาจอนดิบ

เขาใช้มือคว้าแท่นเอนนาจอนแล้วกระชากมันออกมาจากกำแพงหินอย่างง่ายดายโดยไม่เสียรูปร่างของเอนนาจอนแม้แต่น้อย

“ว้าว คุณลงมาได้ไม่กี่คลิกนี้เอง คุณก็หาเอนนาจอนเจอแล้ว” เมกะทรอนหันไปมองต้นเสียง เมคตัวใหญ่อ้วนสีเขียวที่คุ้นเคยจากใบหน้าบูดบึ้งก็คลายยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อย

“เดี๋ยวนายก็จับจุดได้เองล่ะ นายก็หาได้เยอะแล้วเหมือนกันนิ” เขามองเอนนาจอนดิบจำนวนหนึ่งในอ้อมแขนของบักเฮค

“หมดนี้ผมหาเกือบตั้งหนึ่งไซเคิลเลยล่ะ อีกแปปๆเดี๋ยวคุณก็ได้มากกว่าผมแล้ว” เมกะทรอนหัวเราะเบาๆ กับท่าทางที่ดูปลาบปลื้มของบักเฮค

“เฮ้ย! ไอ้สองตัวนั้นน่ะ อย่ามั่วที่คุยรีบๆทำงาน!!”ผู้คุมงานตะโกนเสียงดังจนบักเฮคเกือบทำเอนนาจอนหลุดออกจากอ้อมแขน พร้อมตะโกนขอโทษกับผู้คุมกลับ

“ไหนๆนายจะเอาเอนนาจอนไปเก็บแล้ว ฉันฝากอันนี่ด้วยแล้วกัน” เมกะทรอนวางเอนนาจอนดิบบนของบักเฮค

“ไว้เจอกันครับ” บักเฮคกล่าวลาพร้อมเดินกึ่งๆวิ่งไปยังรถเข็นที่มีเอนนาจอนวางนอนอยู่ เมกะทรอนผาดที่ขุดแร่ไว้ที่บ่าและออกเดินหาเอนนาจอนให้ขุดอีก

. . .

เหล่าคนงานจำนวนมากออกจากลิฟต์หลังจากทำงานมาอย่างยาวนาน เมกะทรอนออกมาจากลิฟต์เป็นกลุ่มสุดท้าย เขาเห็นบักเฮคและโพร์วกำลังยืนรอเขาอยู่ โพร์วดูหัวเสียเล็กน้อยพร้อมพยายามใช้นิ้วขูดออกตามล่องต่างๆของร่างกายแถมมีรอยถลอกไปหมด

“โพร์ว โดนใช้ให้ไปมุดซอกอีกแล้วหรอ” เมกะทรอนถาม

“ใช่ แถมรอบนี้ซอกเล็กจนทำเกราะผมเป็นรอยไปหมด” รูปร่างของโพร์วค่อยข้างเพรียวทำให้เขาถูกใช้ให้ไปมุดในส่วนที่คนอื่นๆเข้าไปขุดไม่ถึงอยู่บ่อยๆ ทำให้เขาหัวเสียอยู่เป็นประจำ

“เลิกพยายามเอาหินออกก่อน เดี๋ยวก็ไปให้แร็ทเช็ทเอาออกให้ มือนายเอามันออกเองไม่ได้หรอก เดี๋ยวมันจะติดมากกว่าเดิม” เมกะทรอนห้ามโพร์วให้เลิกยุ่งกับหินที่ติดตามร่างกาย และหันไปหาบักเฮค

“แล้วออฟติมัสล่ะ” เมกะทรอนถามให้สมาชิกอีกคนไม่อยู่

“อาจจะไปส่งเอนนาจอนที่สถานีมั้ง” บักเฮคเดาว่าสมาชิกอีกคนหายไปไหนพร้อมเกาหัวเล็กน้อย แต่เสียงรถบรรทุกเลี้ยวเข้ามาในโรงงานสองสามคันทำให้พวกเขาหันไปมอง หนึ่งในนั้นมีรถบรรทุกสีแดงน้ำเงินอยู่ด้วย รถบรรทุกสีแดงน้ำเงินแปลงร่างมาเป็นร่างดั้งเดิม ออฟติมัสกวาดสายตามองหาสมาชิกครอบครัวของเขา จนเห็นบักเฮคโบกมือให้เขาเห็น เขาจึงเดินหาพวกเขา

“เป็นไงกันบ้างวันนี้” ออฟติมัสยิ้มให้ เป็นคำถามที่ออฟติมัสมักจะถามอยู่ทุกวันหลังจากเลิกงาน

“ก็ดี...มั้ง” บักเฮคตอบ

“ก็เหมือนๆเดิม” ต่อด้วยเมกะทรอน

“แย่” และนั้นของโพร์วอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย

“อีกแล้วหรอ” ออฟติมัสถาม โพร์วพยักหน้าให้ไม่อยากตอบคำถามนี้อีก

“ถ้ามาครบกันแล้วพวกเธอสามคนก็กลับบ้านไปก่อนเลย เดี๋ยวฉันจะแวะซื้อของนิดหน่อย เอนนาจอนที่บ้านก็ใกล้หมดแล้ว” เมกะทรอนบอกพวกเขาทั้งสาม

“อยากให้ฉันไปเป็นเพื่อนหน่อยไหม”ออฟติมัสเสนอ แต่เมกะทรอนส่ายหัวให้

“ไม่เป็นไร กลับบ้านไปก่อนเลย” ทั้งสามพยักหน้าและแยกย้ายกับเมกะทรอน

เมกะทรอนสำหรับพวกเขาคือผู้มีพระคุณ แต่ก่อนที่ได้เจอกับเมกะทรอนทั้งสามต่างก็มีเมนเทอร์เป็นของตัวเอง แต่ว่าโชคชะตากับเล่นตลกให้พวกเขาต่างสูญเสียเมนเทอร์ เมนเทอร์ของออฟติมัสแต่ก่อนคือผู้พิชิตของ Civil Game ซึ่งถ้าไปเข้าร่วมไปแล้วต้องแข่งในครั้งต่อๆไปอีกห้าครั้งถือว่าเป็นผู้พิชิตโดยสมบูรณ์ เมนเทอร์ของเขาไม่สามารถชนะเกมได้ทั้งหมด ทุกๆอย่างนั้นพังทลายไปหมดจนได้เมกะทรอนมาช่วยเขาจากความหิวโหยข้างถนน

โพร์วมีเมนเทอร์เป็นอาจารย์ของสำนักไซเบอร์นิจจา เขาได้ศึกษาไซเบอร์นิจจายังไม่จบดี ก็ถูกศิษย์เก่า ล็อกเดาว์ แอบเข้ามาขโมยวิชาตำราทั้งหมดพร้อมฆ่าอาจารย์ของโพร์วทิ้ง ซึ่งโพร์วพยายามหยุดล็อกเดาว์ทำให้บาดเจ็บเกือบไม่รอด เขาถูกส่งให้แร็ทเช็ทรักษาได้ทัน เมกะทรอนเห็นว่าโพร์วไม่มีที่ไปก็เลยรับเขามาดูแลต่อ แล้วก็ได้เจอกับศิษย์เก่าของอาจารย์โพร์ว แจ็ส ทำให้เขาพอได้เรียนศึกษาศาสตร์นี่ต่อได้ ในตอนแรกแจ็สจะขอโพร์วไปดูแลต่อแทน แต่เมกะทรอนเห็นว่าแจ็สมีฝาแฝดเจ็ทดูแลอยู่ก่อนแล้ว เมกะทรอนเลยปฏิเสธขอเลี้ยงดูโพร์วเองเพราะไม่อยากเพิ่มภาระให้แจ็ส

ส่วนบักเฮคกับบัมเบิ้ลบีมีเมนเทอร์ร่วมกัน เมนเทอร์ทำงานที่เหมืองเขาพยายามฝึกในทั้งคู่คุ้นชินกับงานเหมือง โดยเฉพาะบัมเบิ้ลบีที่มีสติงเกอร์แต่เกิดซึ่งมีประสิทธิภาพในการทำลายพวกหินได้ดี ทำให้เขาเหมาะกับงานเหมืองมากๆ แต่อุบัติเหตุที่เหมืองเกิดระเบิดขึ้นมา เมนเทอร์ของทั้งคู่ ถูกแรงระเบิดอย่างแรงเผาร่างกายจนหลอมไม่เหลืออะไรเลย บักเฮคกับบัมเบิ้ลบีเองก็เกือบโดนระเบิดตายแล้วเหมือนกัน ถ้าเมกะทรอนไม่อยู่ตรงนั้นและไหวตัวทันดึงทั้งคู่ออกมาก่อนระเบิดไม่กี่วินาที ป่านนี้คงไม่มีโอกาสได้อยู่ด้วยกัน

ทั้งสามเดินมาถึงบ้าน ภายในบ้านมืดสนิทไม่สัญญาณของคนอยู่บ้านยกเว้นอยู่คนหนึ่งที่ไม่สามารถลุกออกไปไหนมาไหนได้เอง พวกเขาพยายามเปิดไฟให้บ้านสว่างและไม่ว่าจะพยายามเปิดสวิตซ์ไฟเท่าไรก็ไม่มีแสงสว่างออกมาเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“ดูเหมือนไฟจะโดนตัดอีกแล้ว เดี๋ยวฉันอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีออกมาก่อน” ออฟติมัสพูดด้วยทำเสียงปกติราวกับว่าเหตุการณ์แบบนี้มันเกิดขึ้นอยู่บ่อยครั้ง ออฟติมัสเดินหายเข้าไปในห้องของแร็ทเช็ท ถึงแม้ว่าพวกเขาจะมีไฟเป็นของตัวเองแต่ว่าพวกเขาไม่อยากเปิดไฟสิ้นเปลื้องพลังงาน บักเฮคหยิบตะเกียงบนตู้ลงมาและโพร์วที่หายออกจากบ้าน บักเฮคจึงเดินออกไปดู โพร์วนั่งลงหน้าบ้านพร้อมพยายามจุดไฟจากกิ่งไม้แถวนี้ เรื่องพวกเกี่ยวกับธรรมชาติโพร์วจะเชี่ยวชาญที่สุดในบ้าน

น่าแปลกที่ไซเบอร์ตรอนก็มีพวกสิ่งธรรมชาติงอกขึ้นมา เมกะทรอนเคยบอกว่ามันพึ่งเกิดขึ้นมาไม่กี่ล้านปีนี้เอง จู่ๆก็งอกขึ้นมาอย่างไม่ปี่ไม่ปลุ่ยพร้อมกับพวกสัตว์ไซเบอร์ที่รูปร่างเหมือนกับสิ่งมีชีวิตบนดาวดวงหนึ่งที่มีชื่อว่า ดาวโลก

โพร์วพยายามหมุนกิ่งไม้บนแผ่นไม้ให้เร็วเพื่อให้เกิดความร้อนจนเกิดไฟลุกไหม้ แต่ดูเหมือนโพร์วจะมีปัญหาเกี่ยวกับข้อต่อที่แขนทำให้เขาหมุนได้ช้าผิดปกติ

“นายไม่เป็นไรใช่ไหม” บักเฮคถามอย่างเป็นห่วง

“ไม่เป็นไร มันก็แค่...หินที่ติดซอกข้อต่อแขนฉัน ทำให้ขยับยากเท่านั้นเอง” โพร์วยังคงพยายามหมุนไม้ในมือจนกระทั้งไฟก็ลุกติดขึ้นมาเสียที บักเฮคยื่นตะเกียงให้โพร์วนำไฟมาจุด

“เช็ดว่ามีเอนนาจอนอยู่หรือยัง” โพร์วถามเพื่อความแน่ใจ

“ฉันเติมไปเมื่อวันก่อนน่ะ” บักเฮคตอบ โพร์วซึ่งนำกิ่งไม้ติดไฟมาจุดตะเกียง และเดินเข้าไปในบ้านพร้อมกันทิ้งไฟที่จุดทิ้งไว้ที่หน้าบ้าน เขาทำแบบนี้ประจำใครอยากได้ไฟไปใช้ในวันที่ไฟฟ้าไม่มีก็เอาไปได้ตามใจชอบ ออฟติมัสนั่งลงข้างๆบัมเบิ้ลบีที่นั่งนิ่งสนิทไม่ขยับตัวหรืออะไรเลยแม้แต่น้อยออฟติมัสคุมมือบัมเบิ้ลบีพร้อมลูบเบาๆ เขาเงียบไม่พูดอะไรออกมาไม่เหมือนบัมเบิ้ลบีที่พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันมาตลอด

“บัมเบิ้ลบี...เป็นไงบ้างวันนี้” โพร์วพยายามชวนคุย เขาไม่ชอบที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นแบบนี้

“ทุกวันของฉันคือ แย่ที่สุด เลิกถามคำถามนี้ได้แล้ว ไม่เบื่อกันหรือไงได้ยินคำตอบเดิมๆทุกวัน” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดโดยไม่หันมามอง ก้มหน้ามองที่หน้าตักของตัวเอง ทั้งสามไม่ชอบเลยที่บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบนี้ พวกเขาจึงได้แต่เงียบไม่กล้าตอบอะไร ร่างกายที่ค่อยๆพังพลายทำให้จิตใจของบัมเบิ้ลบีพังพลายไปพร้อมๆกันด้วย พวกเขาจึงไม่กล้าที่จะต่อว่าอะไรบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่ว่าพวกเขาพยายามให้กำลังใจ รักษาจิตใจที่กำลังพังพลายไปเท่าไรมันก็ไม่ช่วยอะไรได้เลยมีแต่แย่ลง

โพร์วหันไปมองกวางที่วางทิ้งไว้ก่อนออกไปทำงานที่เหมือง ขวดโหลที่ว่างเปล่าเต็มไปด้วยเอนนาจอนสีฟ้าและดูเหมือนมันจะไม่มีอีกแล้ว โพร์วจัดการปิดฝาให้แน่นและนำไปวางในตู้เก็บเอนนาจอน เอนนาจอนที่มาจากสัตว์ไซเบอร์สามารถดื่มเป็นพลังงานได้แต่ชาติไม่ค่อยดีนักและไม่ค่อยดีต่อระบบเท่าไร หากไม่จวนตัวจริงๆทางที่ดีอย่าดื่มมันเลยดีกว่า แต่ที่เอาไปขายที่ตลาดได้เป็นเพราะมันสามารถเอาไปปรุงได้ชาติดีขึ้นได้แต่ก็ยังไม่ดีต่อระบบเหมือนเดิม ถึงอยากนั้นคนที่รับซื้อของแค่มีอะไรจะเติมพลังงานอยู่ต่อไม่อดตายก็ดีแล้ว

แกร็ก

“ไฟไม่ติดอีกแล้ว ไอ้พวกรัฐบาลบ้าทำอะไรกันอยู่ว่ะ” แร็ทเช็ทเปิดประตูบ้านเข้ามาด้วยใบหน้าที่บูดบึ้งพร้อมกับกล่องอุปกรณ์ซ่อมแซมในมือ

“เออ...แช็ทเร็ทเคยเห็นพวกเขาทำอะไรให้พวกเราบ้างล่ะ นอกจากจับพวกเราไปแข่งเกม” บัมเบิ้ลบีตอบแร็ทเช็ท เขาหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกเล็กน้อยราวกับประชดประชัน วางกล่องอุปกรณ์ลงบนโต๊ะแล้วนั่งลงข้างบัมเบิ้ลบี สแกนร่างกายตรวจสอบความผิดปกติ และความผิดปกติขึ้นมาเต็มหน้าจอเหมือนเดิม เหตุก็เป็นเพราะตัวจ่ายเอนนาจอนไม่เสถียร แร็ทเช็ทปิดมันทิ้งเขาไม่อยากเห็นมัน ไม่ว่าครั้งไหนๆมันก็เหมือนเดิม ยังหวังว่าสักวันมันจะหายไปราวกับปาฏิหาริย์

“เมกะทรอนล่ะ หายหัวออกไปแต่ช้า แต่กลับมาคนสุดท้าย” เร็ทแช็ทไม่พูดถึงผลของบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่ถึงเขาจะไม่พูดทุกคนก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่ามันเป็นอย่างไร

“ไปตลาดมืดหาเอนนาจอนมาเติมน่ะ” ออฟติมัสตอบ

_หวังว่าจะไปตลาดมืดอย่างพูดจริงๆนะ_

_. . ._

เมกะทรอนยืนนับจำนวนเอนนาจอนคิวบ์ในถุงให้แน่ใจว่ามีจำนวนครบตามที่ต้องการ เมื่อแน่ใจแล้วก็แตะมือที่เค้าเตอร์เก่าๆสกปรกเป็นการจ่ายเงิน เขากำลังจะจากไปมุ่งหน้ากลับบ้านแต่สายตากลับมองเห็นตะกร้าที่มีบางอย่างที่สะดุดสายตาจนต้องอยู่มองและหยิบมันขึ้นมองชัดๆอย่างไม่ทันคิด มันคือตราสีแดงเหลี่ยมเป็นรูปหน้าคน ตราเก่าแก่ตั้งแต่สงครามกลางเมืองเมื่อหลายสิบล้านปี

 **ตรา** **Autobot**

เขามองไม่รู้ว่ามองมันนานเท่าไร แต่นานพอที่คนซื้อตัดสินใจยกสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือให้โดยไม่คิดต้องการการแลกแปลี่ยน

“ถ้าเธอชอบก็เอาไปก็ได้นะ ฉันยกให้” เมกะทรอนมองเบิกเลนส์กว้างเล็กน้อย

“ฉันรับมันไว้ไม่ได้” เขากำลังวางคืนที่เดิมแต่คนขายกลับจับมือและกำมันไว้

“รับไปเถอะ สิ่งของบ้างอย่างมันก็ดึงดูดคนบางคนอย่างน่าประลาด และเจ้าสิ่งนี้กำลังดึงดูดเธออยู่เอามากๆ” ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยืนยันที่จะยกให้ เขาก็ไม่กล้าที่จะปฏิเสธอีกจึงรับมาพร้อมกล่าวขอบคุณ

เมกะทรอนเดินทางกลับบ้านหลังเล็ก ตามทางนั้นมืดไม่มีแสงไฟทั้งๆที่แสงกำลังจะหมดไปแต่ก็ไม่มีแสงไฟข้างทางเปิดเลยแม้แต่น้อยทั้งๆที่เป็นระบบอัตโนมัติเมืองทั้งเมืองมืดเกือบหมดยกเว้นส่วนที่เป็นบ้านพักใหญ่พวกคนมีเงิน ในที่สุดท้ายเขาก็เดินทางมาถึงบ้านหลังจากที่ต้องจัดการอะไรหลายๆอย่าง

“กลับมาแล้ว” เมกะทรอนเปิดประตูและพูดอย่างที่เขาทำทุกวันในวันที่เขากลับช้ากว่าคนอื่นๆ อย่างแรกที่เห็นคือแร็ทเช็ทพยายามคีบเศษต่างออกจากซอกต่างๆของโพร์วพร้อมเปิดไฟส่องให้สว่างเพื่อไม่ให้ผิดพลาด ออฟติมัสเดินมาช่วยเขาถือถุงเอนนาจอนและนำมันไปเก็บ บักเฮคนั่งอยู่ข้างๆบัมเบิ้ลบีเหมือนพยายามจะพูดอะไรบ้างอย่างแต่ก็ไม่พูดออกมา ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบีคนช่างพูดช่างเจรจาของบ้านกลับนั่งเงียบ เขาเหลือบไปเห็นกวางตัวผู้ที่ขวางอยู่ทำให้เขาเริ่มถอนหายใจ

“โพร์ว” เมกะทรอนพูดเสียงเรียบ รู้สึกได้ว่าโพร์วสะดุดเล็กน้อยทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ได้พูดอะไรนอกจากชื่อ ดูเหมือนจะรู้ตัวอยู่ว่าตัวเองทำอะไรผิด

“ตอนนั้นพวกเราตกลงไว้ว่าอะไร” เมกะทรอนนั่งลงตรงข้ามกับโพร์วที่ไม่ยอมสบเลนส์สีแดงของเมกะทรอน ไม่มีใครพูดอะไร เมกะทรอนเปรียบเหมือนหัวหน้าบ้าน เวลาเขาพูดอะไรทุกคนมักจะฟังเขาเสมอ

“ผม...ออกล่าได้แค่สามครั้งต่ออาทิตย์”

“อืมหือ แล้วครั้งนี้ออกไปครั้งที่เท่าไรแล้ว” ทุกอย่างเงียบสนิทราวกับไม่มีใครกล้าขยับ ยกเว้นแร็ทเช็ทที่คอยกีบหินออกจากข้อต่อของโพร์ว

“ครั้งที่สี่” โพร์วก็ยังคงไม่สบตาและปล่อยให้แร็ทเช็ทจัดการตรวจสแกนร่างกายต่อไป

“ฉันรู้ว่าเธอดูแลตัวเองในป่าได้ดี แต่หลังจากวันนั้นมันทำให้ทุกคนเสียขวัญไปหมด ทุกคนเป็นห่วงเธอกลัวว่าเธอจะเป็นอะไรไปอีกคน” เมกะทรอนไม่เคยดุหรือว่าอะไรพวกเขา แต่เขามักจะคุยให้เหตุผล อาจมีลงโทษกันบ้างบางครั้งหากยังทำผิดเรื่องเดิมๆ

“ขอโทษ จะไม่ทำอีกแล้ว” โพร์วไม่มองหน้าเมกะทรอนเลยตลอดบทสนทนา

“โพร์ว หันมองฉันหน่อย ไม่มีใครโกรธเธอเลยนะ” เมกะทรอนพูดให้อ่อนโยนที่สุดเขาไม่ใช่คนที่อ่อนโยน แต่กับคนในบ้านเขาอ่อนโยนเสมอ

“ก็เหมือนจะมีอยู่คนหนึ่งนะ ที่โกรธจนทะเลาะกันเสียงดังเมื่อเช้า” แร็ทเช็ทฟ้อง ถึงไม่ต้องกล่าวชื่อ คนที่ชอบเป็นห่วงเกินหน้าเกินตาคนอื่นก็มักจะเป็นออฟติมัส เมกะทรอนหันไปทางออฟติมัสที่นั่งก้มมองมือที่กุมไว้ที่พัก เมกะทรอนยังไม่พูดอะไรออฟติมัสก็เงยหน้าชิงพูดก่อน

“ผมยอมรับว่าชวนเขาทะเลาะก่อน แต่เขาไม่ทำตามที่คุยกันไว้...มันทำให้ผมกังวล ผมไม่อยากเห็นใครจากไปอีก” แผลในใจของออฟติมัส เมนเทอร์ที่ต้องไปแข่งเกมจนตาย ต่อหน้าต่อตาและออกอากาศไปทั่วดาว การตายของคนที่เข้าแข่งขันเป็นแค่สิ่งบันเทิงของพวกคนมีเงินไม่ต้องทำงานหาเช้ากินค้ำ แต่แผลในใจการจากสูญเสียของคนที่รักต่อหน้าต่อตาทุกคนในใต้หลังคานี้ล้วนมีกันทุกคน

“ฉันเข้าใจ เธอไม่อยากสูญเสียใครอีกแต่เธอก็ไม่ควรทะเลาะกันแบบนั้น ครั้งหน้าอยากให้ใจเย็นกันก่อนและค่อยๆคุยกันให้เหตุผล อย่างที่ฉันทำมาตลอด” สุดท้ายทุกอย่างก็จบด้วยคำ ขอโทษ และต่างรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าไม่ควรทำแบบนี้อีก พวกเขาคุยกันต่ออีกนิดหน่อยเรื่องทั่วไป สองสามหัวเรื่องและแยกย้ายกันเข้านอน ไฟฟ้าก็ยังคงใช้งานไม่ได้เหมือนเดิม ออฟติมัส บักเฮคและโพร์วเข้าห้องตนไปแล้ว เหลือแต่บัมเบิ้ลบี แร็ทเช็ทและเมกะทรอนที่ยังคงอยู่ สำหรับบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่ก่อนก็นอนเดียวกันกับเด็กๆ แต่หลังจากบาดเจ็บเขาต้องให้แร็ทเช็ทดูแลเกือบตลอดเวลา เลยย้ายไปนอนห้องเดียวกันกับแร็ทเช็ท

“บัมเบิ้ลบี ไหนๆวันนี้ไฟก็ไม่ติดแล้วออกไปดูดาวด้วยกันไหม” เมกะทรอนคุกเข่าลงข้างๆบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาหันมามองเมกะทรอนพร้อมพยักหน้าด้วยหน้าหน้าที่นิ่งเฉย

“อุ้มระวังๆด้วย อย่าให้กระทบกระเทือนมาก” แร็ทเช็ทหันมาบอกเมกะทรอนพลางเช็ดสำรวจอุปกรณ์ซ่อมแซมของตัวเอง

“อืม เข้าใจแล้ว” เมกะทรอนสอดแขนใต้ขาบัมเบิ้ลบี อีกข้างก็อ้อมด้านหลังมาจับต้นแขน ยกอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีขึ้นมาอย่างสบายๆ แร็ทเช็ทเปิดประตูให้เมกะทรอนเดินออกไป

ท้องฟ้าเต็มไปด้วยหมู่ดาวประดับระยิบระยับและดวงจันทร์ที่ส่องประกายสว่างท่ามกลางหมู่ดาว เมกะทรอนเดินอุ้มบัมเบิ้ลบีไปเรื่อยๆพร้อมมองท้องฟ้าค้ำคืนที่สวยงามอย่างเงียบๆจนกระทั้งเมกะทรอนเริ่มชวนคุยทำลายความเงียบ

“รู้ไหมว่าเมื่อก่อน ก่อนที่จะเกิดสงครามกลางเมืองดาวของเรามีดวงจันทร์ถึงสองดวงเลยนะ”

“ไม่รู้และถ้ามีดวงจันทร์สองดวงจริง ผมนึกไม่ออกเลยว่าท้องฟ้าจะเป็นยังไง แต่คุณรู้ได้ไง” บัมเบิ้ลบีที่มองท้องฟ้าด้วยกันก็หันมามองเมกะทรอนที่ชื่นชมท้องฟ้าอยู่

“ฉันเคยอ่านเจอน่ะ ฉันอยู่ไม่ได้นานขนาดนั้นหรอก ถึงอยู่นานขนาดนั้นฉันก็คงไม่รอดมาถึงทุกวันนี้หรอก”

“แต่คุณก็สู้เก่งมากๆ คุณสอนพวกเรามาตั้งหลายปี พวกเรายังทำให้คุณเอาจริงไม่ได้เลย แน่ใจนะว่าไม่มีใครสอนคุณ” เมกะทรอนหันมายิ้มให้บัมเบิ้ลบี

“มีสิ ธรรมชาติเป็นคนสอนให้ฉันต่อสู้เป็น”

“ไม่เอาแบบนั้นสิ” บัมเบิ้ลบีหน้ามุ่ยหงุดหงิดเลฝ้กน้อยที่โดนหลั่นแกล้ง นึกว่าจะได้รู้เรื่องของเขาขึ้นมาบางเสียอีก ส่วนเมกะทรอนหัวเราะขบขัน และความเงียบก็เข้าปกคลุมอีกครั้ง เมกะทรอนก็ยังคงเดินไปเรื่อย

“เมกะทรอน” บัมเบิ้ลบีก็เรียกเขาทำลายความเงียบอีกครั้ง

“อื้อ”

“พวกคุณไม่ต้องลำบากช่วยผมหรอก ผมมันก็แค่ตัวสร้างปัญ - -”

“ชู่...ไม่เอาบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่เอา ไม่พูดแบบนี้” เมกะทรอนขัดประโยคของบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาไม่ต้องการ ไม่ต้องการเสียใครไปอีกแล้ว บัมเบิ้ลบีหันหน้าเข้าหาเมกะทรอนให้มากที่สุดพยายามหลบซ่อนใบหน้า และเสียงที่สั่นสะท้านจนฟังไม่ได้ความ

_เขาร้องไห้_

“ไม่ลำบากหรอก ถ้าเพื่อคนสำคัญมันไม่ลำบากเลย ฉันสัญญาว่าจะทำให้กลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม เธอเองก็ต้องสัญญาเหมือนกันว่าจะเข้มแข็ง จะกลับมาเป็นบัมเบิ้ลบีคนเดิมที่เป็นคนช่างพูด รู้ไหมบ้านน่ะเงียบเหงามากเลยนะถ้าไม่มีเธอ ทุกคนอยากให้เธอหายกลับมาเป็นคนเดิม” เมกะทรอนพูดเดินกระชับบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามาแน่นขึ้น เลนส์สีแดงของเมกะทรอนมองเด็กน้อยในอ้อมแขน ไม่สามารถบอกความรู้สึกของเขาได้ความเศร้ามากเพียงใด เจ็บปวดในอกมากขนาดไหนที่ต้องเห็นภาพของเด็กที่รักดั่งลูกของตัวเองค่อยๆตายลงอย่างช้าๆ

แต่เขาแสดงมันให้เห็นไม่ได้ต้องเก็บมันไว้ในลึกที่ก้นบึ้งของจิตใจ ถ้าเขาเข้มแข็งไม่ได้แต่จะบอกให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเข้มแข็งและสู้ต่อไปได้อย่างไหร่ ในเมื่อเขายังไม่สามารถทำได้ เมกะทรอนไม่สามารถให้บัมเบิ้ลบีใจเย็นลง แต่เสียงบางอย่างก็ดังขึ้นมาหัว เสียงเพลงเมื่อนานมากแล้ว บทเพลงที่เคยได้ยินและมักกล่อมตัวเองให้เข้มแข็ง ให้อดทนอดกั้น มันนานจนเขาลืมเลือน แต่ตอนนี้เขากลับจำมันได้อย่างแม่นยำและตัดสินใจร้องมันออกมาท่ามกลางความเงียบสงัด

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I’ll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don’t leave me here alone

But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight

ฉันจำน้ำตาที่ไหลรินอาบแก้มของเธอได้

ตอนที่ฉันบอกว่า ฉันจะไม่มีวันทิ้งเธอไป

และเมื่อเงามืดนั้นเกือบทำลายแสงสว่างของเธอจนหมดสิ้น

เธอบอกฉันว่า อย่าจากฉันไปเลย

แต่ทุกๆอย่างที่ตายจากไปแล้วมันจะผ่านพ้นไปในคืนนี้ทั้งหมด

เสียงของเมกะทรอนอาจไม่ไพเราะนักผิดคีย์บาง เขาไม่เคยร้องเพลงออกมาให้ใครฟังมาก่อน แต่เขาพยายามทำออกมาให้อีกที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ ถ้าเพื่อทำให้ในครอบครัวสบายใจก็ยอมได้ทุกอย่าง บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่เคยได้ยินเมกะทรอนร้องเพลงมาก่อน บัมเบิ้ลบีจึงเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเมกะทรอนอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You’ll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I’ll be safe and sound

แค่เพียงหลับตาลง

ดวงตะวันกำลังจะลับขอบฟ้าไป

เธอจะต้องปลอดภัย

ไม่มีใครทำร้ายเธอได้แล้ว

แสงสว่างยามรุ่งอรุณจะสาดส่องลงมา

แล้วเธอกับฉัน เราจะปลอดภัยไปด้วยกัน

เมกะทรอนเริ่มเดินไปเรื่อยๆ ไม่ได้มองบัมเบิ้ลบีหรือท้องฟ้ากลางคืนแต่มองตรงไปข้างหน้า ผ่านความมืดมิดอันไม่สิ้นสุด ความทรงจำเก่าๆย้อนกลับเขามาราวกับม้วนเทปเปิดซ้ำใหม่ ความกดขี่ ไร้อิสภาพ ไร้ซึ่งชีวิต มีแค่ทำงานไม่ก็ตาย และเพื่อนเก่าแก่ที่ค่อยสอนเขาทุกอย่างไม่ต่างอะไรจากคนในครอบครัว _เทอร์มินัส_

Don’t you dare look out your window darling

Everything’s on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music’s gone

อย่ามองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างนั่นนะที่รัก

ทุกๆอย่างกำลังลุกเป็นไฟ

สงครามข้างนอกนั้นทวีความรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

จงฟังเพลงกล่อมนี้ต่อไป

ถึงแม้เพลงจะสิ้นสุดลงแล้วก็ตาม

บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น มันทำให้เขารู้สึกสงบ ถูกปกป้อง ไม่รู้สึกถึงความเจ็บปวด ความอ่อนแอ สามารถนั่งฟังได้เรื่อยๆ ราวกับมีเวทย์มนต์สะกดให้เขาสงบลง

Just close your eyes

You’ll be alright

Come morning light

You and I’ll be safe and sound…

แค่หลับตาลง

เธอจะต้องไม่เป็นอะไร

แสงสว่างยามรุ่งอรุณส่องลงมา

เธอและฉันจะปลอดภัยไปด้วยกัน

จบคำสุดท้ายเมกะทรอนก้มมองเจ้าตัวเล็กในอ้อมแขน เขาสงบลงอย่างหวังและตอนนี้ก็ใกล้เข้าสู่โหมดรีชาร์จเต็มที กระชับบัมเบิ้ลบีเข้ามาใกล้จนหน้าผากแนบชิดติดกัน

“กลับบ้านกันเถอะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีพยักหน้าเบาๆ เมกะทรอนสู่หน้ากลับบ้านส่งผึ้งที่บาดเจ็บเข้านอน หวังว่าจะหายสักวัน แร็ทเช็ทเปิดประตูรอพวกเขากลับมา เมกะทรอนค่อยๆวางบัมเบิ้ลบีบนแท่งรีชาร์จอย่างแผ่วเบาที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เขาหยิบตราโอโตบอทออกมา และยัดใส่มือบัมเบิ้ลบี

“นี้เป็นตราโอโตบอท เก็บมันไว้แล้วเธอจะปลอดภัย” เขากุมมือบัมเบิ้ลบีใส่แน่น หวังและสวดภาวนาทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเท่าที่นึกออกได้ในใจ

“ขอบคุณ” บัมเบิ้ลบีใกล้เข้าสู่รีชาร์จเต็มทีทำให้ไม่สามารถตั้งคำถามอะไรได้นอกจากคำขอบคุณและเข้าสู่โหมดรีชาร์จไป ทุกๆการกระทำของเมกะทรอนอยู่ในสายตาของแร็ทเช็ททุกอย่าง เมกะทรอนหันไปเห็นแร็ทเช็ทคนมองที่ประตูพร้อมเลนส์สีฟ้าที่เบิกกว้างอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา แร็ทเช็ทเดินออกมาเป็นสัญญาณเงียบๆว่ามีเรื่องจะคุยด้วย เมกะเดินออกไม่ลืมที่จะปิดประตูอย่างเบาๆไม่รบกวนคนในห้อง แต่เมื่อประตูปิดสนิทแร็ทเช็ทไม่รอช้ารีบยิงคำถามทันที

“นายหาตราโอโตบอทมาจากไหน” เมกะทรอนหันยังไม่ตอบแร็ทเช็ทแต่ลงกับนั่งตรงข้ามกับแร็ทเช็ท

“ฉันเจอมันที่ตลาด แล้วคนขายก็ให้ฉันมา” แร็ทเช็ทพ่นลมออกมาแรงๆพร้อมส่ายหน้า

“มันก็ไม่มีความหมายอะไรอีกแล้ว จะสนใจไปทำไม”

“นั่นสิ แล้วเอาชื่อตัวเองไปเสี่ยงดวงกับเกมบ้าๆเพิ่มอีกหรือเปล่า”

“เปล่า”

“โกหก เมื่อเช้านายออกไปเร็วผิดปกติ หลอกเด็กๆได้ แต่หลอกฉันไม่ได้หรอกนะ”

“โอเคก็ได้ ขอขึ้นเงินเดือนแลกกับชื่อฉันคนเดียวอีกเกือบสิบ” เมกะทรอนเอนหลังพิงพนักอย่างสบายๆราวกับไม่ใช่เรื่องเดือดแต่แร็ทเช็ทกลับถอนหายใจพร้อมยกมือทั้งสองขึ้นมากุมใบหน้าพักหนึ่ง

“แกบ้าไปแล้วหรือไง ชื่อแกในระบบเป็นร้อยแล้วนะ” แร็ทเช็ทกดเสียงต่ำพยายามถึงที่สุดไม่ให้ตัวเองขึ้นเสียงดัง

“อย่าเวอร์ อีกตั้ง 9 จะถึงร้อยตั้งหาก อีกอย่างก็มีคนอื่นที่ต้องสุ่มเป็นพัน ไม่ใช่ชื่อฉันคนเดียวที่มีชื่อมากกว่าหนึ่งซักหน่อย และฉันก็ไม่โชคร้ายขนาดนั้น” เมกะทรอนหันไปมองกำแพง

“ครั้งหน้าจะขอขึ้นเงินเดือนก็เอาชื่อฉันไปใส่ซะ นายรับความเสี่ยงคนเดียวไม่ไหวหรอก” เมกะทรอนหันมามองแร็ทเช็ททันที

“แกพึ่งด่าฉันบ้า แต่แกก็บ้าไม่ต่างจากฉัน แกเป็นหมอไม่ต้องโดนสุ่มชื่ออยู่แล้วแต่ใส่ชื่อเข้านี้นะ”

“ใช่ และชื่อหมอก็เป็นขอต่อรองที่ดีทีเดียว ไม่ใครอยากให้หมอลงแข่งหรอกนะ โดยเฉพาะช่วงที่หมอกำลังขาดแคลน และตอนนี้พวกเราร้อนเงินมากๆ”

“ให้ตายเถอะไพรมัส นายหาเงินได้ดีอยู่แร็ทเช็ท ไม่ต้องเสี่ยงเอาชื่อเข้าระบบหรอก และตอนนี้มันไม่ใช่แค่ร้อนเงิน ชิ้นส่วนนั้นที่ขาดจะมีขายหรือเปล่ายังไม่รู้เลย” เมกะทรอนกุมขมับ แร็ทเช็ทได้แต่มองไปทางอื่น ด้านที่จนมุมของทั้งสองที่ไม่เคยและไม่มีวันแสดงให้เด็กๆเห็นเด็ดขาด ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าควรจะทำอะไรต่อไปดี

“หรือว่าฉันควร - -”

“ไม่ เมกะทรอน ไม่ ลืมที่นายบอกฉันไปหรือไง” แร็ทเช็ทขัดทันที

“แต่มันจำเป็น ตอนนี้ทางเลือกของเรามีแค่ไปแข่งเกมบ้าๆและชนะกับไปขโมยชิ้นส่วนคนแถวนี้ให้บัมเบิ้ลบีทางไหนก็แย่พอกัน แต่ถ้าจะรอเราก็ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไร นี้ก็เป็นปีเข้าไปแล้วที่เรารอ” เมกะทรอนสวนกลับมา ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ที่ความเงียบอยู่นาน จนสุดท้ายก็แยกย้ายไปเข้านอน ครุ่นคิดว่าจะทำอะไรต่อไปดี

_แต่สำหรับเมกะทรอนเขาตัดสินใจแล้ว_


	2. Chapter 2

แสงสอดผ่านหน้าต่างเข้ามา ร่างสีเหลืองที่นอนนิ่งอยู่บนแท่งรีชาร์จ พยายามขยับร่างกายแต่มันไม่เป็นดั่งที่ใจต้องการ เขาขยับคอมันสามารถขยับได้ตามที่ใจสั่ง ความดีใจเล็กๆน้อยๆก็ผุดขึ้นมา ถือเป็นเรื่องที่ดีที่ยังใช้ได้อยู่ ไม่รู้อีกเมื่อไหร่มันจะใช้การไม่ได้เหมือนส่วนอื่นๆ บัมเบิ้ลบีรู้สึกได้ว่ามือที่วางอยู่บนอกกำลังกำอะไรบ้างอย่าง ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าเมื่อคืนเมกะทรอนพาเขาออกไปดูดาว มันสวยมากแต่อาการบาดเจ็บทำให้จิตใจเขาไม่มั่นคงและไม่อยากอยู่เป็นภาระให้คนอื่นๆ แล้วเมกะทรอนก็ร้องเพลงออกมาท่ามกลางความเงียบสงบ จนเกือบหลับในอ้อมแขนอันแข็งแกร่งและปลอดภัย

เมกะทรอนมอบตราออโต้บอทมาให้เป็นเครื่องราง และเช้านี้เป็นวันที่ครอบครัวของเขาได้หยุดพักผ่อน ไม่ต้องไปทำงานที่เหมืองจากเท่าที่ได้ฟังจากบทสนทนาเมื่อวาน โพร์วน่าจะออกไปขายกวางให้กับบริซวิง คนที่บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังคบหาดูใจกันอยู่ เขาเป็นหนึ่งในอีริกการ์ด เขาเป็นคนที่มาจากเมืองหลวง หากเป็นคนเมืองหลวงที่เป็นอีริกการ์ดสามารถย้ายไปไหนมาไหนได้ตามคำสั่ง คนในเขตต่างๆก็สามารถเป็นได้แต่ต้องผ่านหลักสูตรโรงเรียนที่จัดเตรียมไว้ให้ ทว่าค่าใช้จ่ายสูงมากใช้ว่าจะเป็นได้ทุกคนและหากเป็นคนในเขตต่างๆก็ไม่สามารถย้ายไปทำงานที่เขตอื่นหรือเมืองหลวง ต้องทำงานในเขตที่ตัวเองเกิดเท่านั้น

หากดูจากแสงสว่างที่ส่องลอดหน้าต่างมา ช่วงนี้ก็เริ่มสายๆแล้ว ทุกคนคงไม่อยู่บ้านกันแล้ว แร็ทเช็ทไม่เคยมีวันหยุดเขาออกไปซ่อมแซมคนอื่นๆตลอดเวลา จะบอกว่ามีงานตลอดก็ว่าได้

“เฮ้” สำเนียนการพูดอันแปลกประลาดดังขึ้นตรงหน้าต่างข้างตัวที่แร็มเช็ทมักจะเปิดทิ้งไว้ เขาหันมองเมคตัวสูงสีขาวม่วงใบหน้าสีฟ้าเลนส์ข้างหนึ่งเป็นเลนส์ซูมและมีป้อมปืนอยู่ที่หลัง บัมเบิ้ลบียิ้มให้เมคตนนั้น

“ว่าไง บริซี่ โดดงานมาแบบนี้จะดีหรอ” บัมเบิ้ลบีไม่คิดว่าจะได้เจอบริซวิงเวลานี้ เขาจำได้ว่ามันคือเวลางานของแฟนหนุ่มเขา

“ฉันมาเดินตรวจแถวนี้พอดี ก็เลยแวะมา”บริซวิงยิ้มให้ พร้อมเอื้อมมือมาแตะใบหน้าข้างแก้มบัมเบิ้ลบีพริ้มหลับตาโหยหาสัมผัสของบริซวิง เขาอยากจะลุกกระโจนเข้าหาอ้อมกอดเขาอีกฝ่ายแต่เขาไม่สามารถสั่งให้ร่างกายขยับได้ดั่งใจนึก

“เช้านี้โพร์วมาขายกวางให้ฉัน ฉันบอกเขาหลายรอบแล้วถ้ามีปัญหาอะไรมาหาฉันได้เลย ไม่ต้องเอาอะไรมาแลก แต่เขาไม่ยอมหน่ะ”

“เขาเป็นคนขี้เกรงใจ แต่จะให้ไปขอเงินจากแฟนน้องตัวเองมันก็แปลกเหมือนกันนะ”ทั้งสองหัวเราะกันนิดหน่อยแม้เป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อยก็ตาม แต่พวกเขาอาจเหลือเวลาไม่มากความสุขเล็กๆน้อยๆก็อย่างจะกอบโกยให้มากที่สุด มันล้ำค่ายิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดๆในจักวาล บริซวิงย้ายมือมากุมมือบัมเบิ้ลบีที่ทิ้งข้างลำตัวแล้วเหลือบไปเห็นสิ่งที่บัมเบิ้ลบีกุมอยู่ที่อก

“นั่นอะไรน่ะ”บริซวิงถาม

“มันเป็นตราออโต้บอทน่ะ เมกะทรอนให้ฉันมาเป็นเครื่องราง” เมื่อบริซวิงได้ยินตราโอโตบอทหน้าใบของเขาก็หมุนเปลี่ยนเป็นใบหน้าสีดำ เลนส์สีแดงทั้งสองข้างเรียวอยู่ดีครบและปากสีแดงตามแหลมๆเหมือนแจ็คโอแลนเทิร์น

“โอ้ ! ออโต้บอทผู้แสนดีพยายามหยุดยั้งดีเชปดิคอนผู้ก่อกบฏแต่จบลงที่ทำไซเบอร์ทรอนเน่าแทน” เสียงของเขาก็เปลี่ยนเป็นสูงแหลมและหัวเราะออกอย่างเป็นเรื่องขบขัน บริซวิงมีปัญหาเรื่องของขั้วอารมณ์ทำให้มีใบหน้าสามหน้า จะหมุนเปลี่ยนไปตามอารมณ์อย่างใบหน้านี้จะมีอารมณ์ขันและที่ความคิดที่แปลกประลาดมากเป็นพิเศษคาดเดาได้ยากว่าจะทำอะไร ใบหน้าที่แล้วที่เป็นสีฟ้าจะเป็นอารมณ์เย็นชามีความคิดที่รอบคอบ เจ้าเล่ห์เล็กน้อย ส่วนอีกใบหน้าหนึ่งมีสีแดงสวมแว่นตาจะเป็นอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียว ขี้โมโห บริซวิงเป็นคนที่ประลาดที่สุดเท่าที่บัมเบิ้ลบีเคยเจอมาในชีวิตแม้แต่เมกะทรอนกับแร็ทเช็ทก็บอกแบบนี้ และบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับพวกเขาถึงได้ตกลงคบหากัน

“ฉันขอดูได้ไหม” บริซวิ้งที่ใบหน้าหมุนกลับมาเป็นสีฟ้าพูดขึ้น

“เอาสิ” เมื่อได้รับคำอนุญาต บริซวิงก็หยิบตราออกมาดูอย่างรอบคอบ ยกมันขึ้นฟ้าให้มองเห็นได้ชัดเจนเลนส์ซูมของเขาซูมเข้าออกกำลังวิเคราะห์อะไรบ้างอย่าง

“ว้าว ตรานี้มันเก่ามากเลยนะ อายุน่าจะมากกว่าฉันอีกเยอะ เหมือนจะเป็นของจากสงครามด้วยซ้ำ หาเจอได้ไง” บริซวิงคืนตราให้บัมเบิ้ลบีเหมือนเดิม

“ห่ะ ! ถ้ามันเก่าขนาดนั้นแล้วเมกะทรอนหามันได้ไง” บัมเบิ้ลบีหลุดเสียงดังด้วยความตกใจ และนั้นทำให้ใบหน้าของบริซวิงหมุนเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดง

“จะไปรู้หรอ ! ทำไมไม่ไปถามเมกะทรอนหล่ะ !! ” บริซวิงตะคอกเสียงดังจนบัมเบิ้ลบีหลับตาหยี้

“โอ้ย ! จะตะคอกเสียงดังทำไมเนี่ย”

“ก็นายตะคอกใส่ฉันก่อน ! ”

“โอเคๆ ฉันขอโทษ ให้ตายเถอะ” บัมเบิ้ลบีรีบตัดบท ใบหน้าของบริซวิงก็หมุนกลับมาเป็นสีฟ้าดังเดิม ไม่มีบทพูดใดๆออกมาอีก แค่อยู่ด้วยกันมีแต่เสียงธรรมชาติปกคลุม มือของบริซวิงก็ยังลูบมือของบัมเบิ้ลบีเรื่อยอย่างเคยชิน บริซวิงมักพยายามแอบออกมาหาบัมเบิ้ลบีมาให้มากที่สุด มันอันตรายกับครอบครัวของบัมเบิ้ลบี

-บริซวิง ตอนนี้นายอยู่ไหน-

บริซวิงสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเมื่อมีคนติดต่อผ่านคอมลิ้ง เขาติดต่อกลับไปถึงเวลาที่ต้องบอกลาบัมเบิ้ลบีแล้ว แม้ว่าอยากให้เขาอยู่ต่อนานกว่านี้ แต่ว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้รั้งเขาไว้อยากเอาแต่ใจ เขาวางมือของบัมเบิ้ลบีไว้บนอกไม่อยากจากลาแต่เขามีงานที่ต้องทำ บริซวิงปิดหน้าต่างให้เรียบร้อยและบัมเบิ้ลบีก็อยู่ตัวคนเดียวอีกครั้ง พวกเขาไม่รู้ว่าทั้งสองลงเอยแบบนี้ได้อย่างไร แต่บริซวิงเป็นหุ่นที่ประลาดมากจนแม้แต่พวกอีริกการ์ดไม่อยากยุ่งหรือเข้าใกล้หากไม่ใช่เรื่องงาน บางทีอาจเป็นพวกบ้าเหมือนกันเลยเหมือนมีแรงดึงดูดกันเองโดยไม่รู้ตัว

แต่ตอนนี้บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากลุกขึ้นมาด้วยสองขาของตัวเองและวิ่ง วิ่งไปยังที่ไหนก็ได้อยากรับรู้สัมผัสของความร้อนของล้ออีกครั้ง หรือวิ่งเข้าไปในป่า อยากลุกขึ้นมาทำอะไรสักอย่างที่ไม่ใช่นอนนิ่งเฉยแบบนี้ แต่ตอนนี้...แค่กระดิกนิ้วยังทำไม่ได้เลยทั้งๆที่เมื่อไม่กี่วันก่อน เขายังทำได้แต่ตอนนี้ไม่อีกแล้ว ต่อไปเป็นส่วนไหนอีกที่จะสูญเสียไป

**ช่วยด้วย...**

**ยังไม่อยากตาย**

. . .

“ออฟติมัส สติอยู่กับตัวหน่อย” เมกะทรอนที่ตั้งการ์ดกับออฟติมัสที่ตั้งการ์ดเหมือนกันต่อหน้าเมกะทรอน พยายามเรียกสติของออฟติมัส

“ก็อยู่ตรงนี้แล้วไง” เขาเถียง

“งั้นหรอ” จบประโยคเมกะทรอนก็ยกเท้าขึ้นมาเตะข้างลำตัว ออฟติมัสไม่ได้ตั้งตัวก็รับลูกเตะของเมกะทรอนจนล้มลงไป

“เห็นมั้ย ตัวอยู่นี่แต่ใจลอยไปไหนแล้วไม่รู้” เมกะทรอนยื่นมือช่วยออฟติมัสลุกขึ้นมา ออฟติมัสลุกปัดเศษดินออกจากตัวค่อยข้างไม่พอใจกับตัวเอง

“ขอโทษ จะพยายามมากกว่านี้”

“ดีใจที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น แต่นายไปตั้งสติให้ดีก่อน” เมกะทรอนอ่อนโยนแต่ค่อยข้างเข้มงวดกับเรื่องการฝึกของเขา แต่ทุกคนรู้ดีว่ามันเอาไว้ป้องกันตัวและกรณีเลวร้ายที่สุดที่ใครๆก็รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร เมกะทรอนไม่สามารถอยู่ปกป้องพวกเขาได้ตลอดเพราะงั้นเมกะทรอนจึงสอนให้พวกเขารู้จักต่อสู้ รู้จักเอาตัวรอดและช่วยเหลือตัวเองให้ได้

บัคเฮคเข้าไปแทนที่ของออฟติมัส เขานั่งพักใกล้ริมป่าที่ตรงข้ามไปเป็นทะเลสาบกรด มันเป็นที่โล่งที่เมกะทรอนชอบพามาซ้อมที่นี่ ส่วนโพร์วเมกะทรอนอนุญาตให้ไปฝึกกับแจ็สที่ได้วันหยุดตรงกันพอดี โพร์วนับว่าเป็นกรณีพิเศษที่เมกะทรอนไม่สามารถสอนบางอย่างให้ได้ แต่บางทีเรื่องเมกะทรอนก็เสริมทักษะนิจจาไซเบอร์ให้แข็งแกร่งขึ้น

ไม่ใช่แต่สู้แบบตัวต่อตัวแต่ยังสอนให้ใช้อาวุธเป็น เขาทำอาวุธขึ้นมาเองกับมือและซ่อนไปตามป่าตามจุดต่างๆไม่ให้อีริกการ์ดยึดไป และการครอบครองอาวุธมันผิดกฎหมาย นั้นทำไมถึงต้องมาฝึกกันในป่า และแล้วเมกะทรอนก็ล้มบักเฮคได้อย่างสบายๆอีกแล้วทั้งๆที่บักเฮคมีน้ำหนักเยอะไม่ใช่น้อย

“ทำไมนั่งทำหน้าดูอมทุกข์อย่างนั้นละ”จู่ๆโพร์วก็ปรากฏตัวขึ้นมาข้างออฟติมัสพร้อมถือกระบองมาด้วย ออฟติมัสถอดหายใจถ้าเป็นโพร์วเขาพร้อมคุยได้ทุกเรื่อง

“เมื่อคืนฉันได้ยินเมกะทรอนกับแร็ทเซ็ทคุยกัน” ออฟติมัสพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับโพร์มที่นั่งลงข้างๆและวางกระบองไว้ที่ตักแล้วนั่งฟังอย่างเงียบๆ

“ฉันได้ยินเมกะทรอนใส่ชื่อเข้าระบบเพิ่มแลกกับการเพิ่มเงินเดือน” ออฟติมัสพับขาเข้ามาแล้วกอดขาตัวเองไว้

“โอ้ว มันแย่จริงๆ”

“ใช่ ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครต้องลงไปเล่นเกมนั้น ฉันไม่อยากรับความรู้สึกแบบนั้นอีก แค่เรื่องบัมเบิ้ลบีก็แย่พอแล้ว” ออฟติมัสก้มหน้าลง

“ความผิดฉันเองที่ไม่ดูแลเขาไม่ดีเอง” โพร์วโทษตัวเองอีกแล้ว เขาอยู่ที่นั่นและเขาช้าเกินไป อ่อนแอก่อนไปแค่คนในครอบครัวก็ปกป้องไม่ได้ เรื่องง่ายๆแค่นี้ถึงไม่มีความรับผิดชอบอะไรเลย

“ไม่...มันเป็นอุบัติเหตุ ไม่มีใครควบคุมมันได้หรอก” ออฟติมัสพยายามปลอบใจ แม้ช่วงหลังที่ผ่านมาจะทะเลาะกับโพร์วค่อนข้างบ่อย แต่เขาก็เป็นหนึ่งในคนที่เขาเป็นห่วง ไม่มีบทสนทนาใดๆอีกนอกจากทั้งสองมองเมกะทรอนกำลังสอนบักเฮคให้ถูกต้อง แล้วบักเฮคก็ล้มลงโดยฝีมือของเมกะทรอนอีกครั้ง

“นายเคยเห็นใครชนะเมกะทรอนบ้างไหม” โพร์วถามขึ้น ออฟติมัสเป็นคนแรกที่เมกะทรอนเก็บมาเลี้ยงก่อนหน้าโพร์วได้หลายปี ออฟติมัสจะรู้เรื่องของเมกะทรอนกับแร็ทเช็ทมากที่สุดในบรรดาหุ่นที่ถูกเมกะทรอนเก็บมาเลี้ยง

“ไม่...และอีกอย่างเขาก็ไม่เคยมีเรื่องมีราวอะไรจนถึงต้องต่อยตีกันด้วยซ้ำ” เมกะทรอนไม่ค่อยเล่าเรื่องของตัวเองซักเท่าไร หากถามก็มักจะเลี่ยงคำถามไม่ก็ไม่ตอบเลยแม้แต่แร็ทเช็ทก็ยังไม่ตอบเลยว่าทั้งสองมาจากไหน แม้แต่บริซวิ้งที่เป็นอีริกการ์ดยังบอกเองเลยทั้งสองนี้จู่ๆก็โผล่มายังเขต12 ไม่รู้ที่มาที่ไป พยายามชักถามก็ไม่ได้คำตอบ

“แล้วแจ็สไม่สอนอะไรนายหน่อยหรอวันนี้” ออฟติมัสถามต่อ

“เปล่า...เขาปล่อยฉันมาพักก่อน เหมือนฝาแฝดเจ็ทจะมีปัญหาอะไรอีกแล้วไม่รู้ แล้วนายล่ะ”

“วันนี้ฉันไม่สมาธิเพราะเรื่องนั้นหล่ะ ก็เลยโดนไล่ให้มาพักก่อน”

“มาตัวต่อตัวกับฉันก่อนมั้ยหล่ะไหนๆก็ว่างแล้ว ไปเอาขวานนายมาสิ” โพร์วลุกขึ้นพร้อมหมุนควงกระบอกในมือโชว์ เป็นการท้าทายเล็กน้อย

“ท้าทายฉันหรอ?”ออฟติมัสหลีเลนส์ฟ้าของตัวเองเล็กน้อย แต่โพร์วยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อย

“แล้วนายคิดว่าไงล่ะ”  _ นั่นถือว่ามันคือการท้าทายแล้วกัน _ ออฟติมัสคิดแล้วยิ้มมุมปากกลับแล้วลุกขึ้นมา

“ได้”

. . .

เมคทั้งสี่กลับมาจากการฝึกซ้อมที่ป่า กำลังพูดคุยเรื่องประลองของออฟติมัสกับโพร์วอันน่าเสียดายที่ไม่รู้ว่าใครเป็นฝ่ายได้รับชัยชนะเพราะถูกแจ็สเข้ามาขัดก่อนพอดิบพอดีกับบักเฮคที่เริ่มเหนื่อยล้าจนต้องผลัดเปลี่ยนกับออฟติมัส เมกะทรอนกำลังจะเปิดประตูมาในบ้านแต่แร็ทเช็ทกลับเปิดออกมาเสียก่อนพร้อมใบหน้าที่บูดบึ้งผิดปกติและจ้องเขม็งไปที่เมกะทรอน

“เข้ามาให้ไว” แร็ทเช็ทเดินปึงบังเข้าไปในบ้านเปิดประตูทิ้งไว้ ที่เหลือก็ได้แต่มองอย่างงุนงงยกเว้นเมกะทรอน... แต่เมื่อเข้าไปในบ้านพวกเขากับงุนงงยิ่งกว่าเดิม เอนนาจอนจำนวนมากวางอยู่บนโต๊ะ มันมากพอจนทำให้พวกเขาอิ่มได้เป็นอาทิตย์ เมกะทรอนเดินเข้าไปหาแร็ทเช็ทพยายามพูดให้เขาใจเย็นและเขากลับตะคอกใส่หน้าตัดก่อน

“แกรู้ตัวไหมว่าแกทำอะไรลงไป ! เมกะทรอน !! ” เหล่าเด็กๆต่างสะดุ้งเฮือก พวกเขาไม่เคยเจอแร็ทเช็ทโกรธโมโหเมกะทรอนมากขนาดนี้มาเกินไม่ว่าเรื่องอะไร นั้นทำให้พวกเขาใจคอไม่ดีเอาเสียมากๆ ตั้งแต่ที่พวกเขาเห็นเอนนาจอนจำนวนมากวางบนโต๊ะ หากมีคนอาสาลงแข่งก่อนวันเก็บเกี่ยว พวกเขาจะได้รับเอนนาจอนจำนวนมากเป็นการตอบแทน

“แร็ทเช็ท ใจเย็น...ได้โปรดฟังฉันก่อน” เมกะทรอนยังคงเยือกเย็นได้แม้ว่าคู่สนทนาจะร้อนดั่งไฟไปแล้วก็ตาม

“ใจเย็นหรอ? เหอะ...ฉันไม่เย็นตั้งแต่ไอ้สามหน้ามาเคาะประตูบ้านพร้อมเอนนาจอนทั้งหมดนี้แล้วมาบอกว่าแกอาสาลงเกมบ้าๆนั้นแล้ว !!! ” แร็ทเช็ทตะคอกเสียงดังลั่นบ้านพร้อมชี้ที่กองเอนนาจอนบนโต๊ะและพูดสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจออกมาทั้งหมดโดยไม่ยั้งคิด เด็กๆทั้งสามได้แต่ตกใจกับคำพูดของแร็ทเช็ทที่บอกว่าเมกะทรอนอาสาลงแข่งเกม...เกมแห่งชีวิต

ราวกับมีหินก้อนใหญ่ทุบเข้าที่หัวของเด็กๆ ไม่ว่าคำพูดอะไรก็ไม่สามารถเข้าหัวพวกเขาได้อีกต่อไป และเหล่าเมคผู้ดูแลก็เหมือนกับลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าเหล่าเด็กๆของพวกเขายังยืนอยู่ที่นี้

“แล้วนายก็นั่งดูบัมเบิ้ลบีค่อยๆตายอย่างช้าหรือไง พวกเรารอไม่ได้อีกแล้วนะ ! ”เมกะทรอนเริ่มขึ้นเสียงสู้กับแร็ทเช็ท

“ฉันรู้ว่าแกไม่ตายในเกมหรอก แต่แก...แกกำลังผิดคำสัญญา ! คำสัญญาที่บอกว่าแกจะเป็นคนที่ดีกว่านี้ !! ”

“แต่ครั้งนี้มันไม่เหมือนกัน ฉันทำก็เพื่อครอบครัวของฉัน ครอบครัวเพียงหนึ่งของฉัน ไม่งั้นก็บอกทางอื่นที่ดีกว่านี้มาสิ ! ” แร็ทเช็ทไม่สามารถเถียงต่อได้อีกเพราะเขาเองก็จนปัญญาแล้วเช่นกัน บ้านจึงมีแค่ความเงียบและความหวาดกลัวของเหล่าเด็กๆ แร็ทเช็ททรุดตัวนั่งลงกับเก้าอี้กุมใบหน้าอันอมทุกข์ เมกะทรอนก็ยังไม่เดินไปไหน เขากำลังบอกเย็นนี้ แต่ไม่คิดว่าแร็ทเช็ทจะรู้เข้าเสียก่อน ทุกอย่างเลยตรึงเครียดไปหมดโดยเฉพาะกับเด็กๆ

“เมกะทรอน คุณจะไปจริงๆหรอ” ออฟติมัสพูดขึ้นมาทำลายความเงียบทั้งหมด เมกะทรอนหันมาสบตากับเหล่าเด็กๆที่มีสภาพไม่ยอมรับความจริง

“ฉันขอโทษ” เมกะทรอนเดินเข้ามากอดรวบทั้งสาม พวกเขาสูญเสียใครไปไม่ได้ทั้งบัมเบิ้ลบีและเมกะทรอน

“คุณต้องชนะนะ คุณต้องกลับมา” น้ำเสียงของบักเฮคสั่นเครือไปหมด เมกะทรอนพยายามทำให้เหล่าเด็กๆใจเย็นให้มากที่สุด

“แน่นอนฉันจะกลับมา พวกนายก็รู้ว่าฉันเก่งขนาดนั้น” เมกะทรอนยิ้มให้พวกเขา ค่ำคืนนั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรอีกเมกะทรอนส่งเด็กๆเข้านอน และเดินเข้าไปในห้องของแร็ทเช็ทเพื่อไปหาบัมเบิ้ลบี พรุ่งนี้คือวันเก็บเกี่ยว วันที่ต้องสุ่มชื่อเข้าร่วมเกม ปีนี้จะต้องสุ่มแค่คนเดียวเข้าร่วม หรืออาจไม่ต้องหากคนเคยชนะลงแข่งอีก ถ้าเคยลงแข่งเกมไปแล้วจะต้องลงอีก 5 ครั้งถึงจะเรียกว่าเป็นผู้พิชิตโดยสมบูรณ์ ซึ่งปัจจุบันนี้ยังไม่มีใครเคยไปถึงจุดนั้น

“คุณมาเพื่อลาผมใช่ไหม” บัมเบิ้ลบีผู้ขึ้นทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าหนักของเมกะทรอน เขาไม่หันมามองแต่หันมองไปยังดวงดาวบนท้องฟ้าแทน เมกะทรอนเดินไปคุกเข่าข้างแท่งรีชาร์จที่บัมเบิ้ลบีนอนอยู่ ไม่แปลกที่บัมเบิ้ลบีจะยิน ในเมื่อแร็ทเช็ทตะคอกใส่ขนาดนั้น

“พรุ่งนี้ต่างหาก ถึงจะเรียกว่าบอกลา”เมกะทรอนลูบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างแผ่วเบา

“คุณไม่ต้องทำขนาดนี้ก็ได้ คุณช่วยผมไว้เยอะมาก” บัมเบิ้ลบีหันมาพร้อมเลนส์สีฟ้าอันโศกเศร้าจับใจ

“ฉันสัญญาแล้ว สัญญาว่าจะช่วยนายให้ได้”

“ผมขอโทษ” ถ้าวันนั้นเขาระวังตัวให้ดีเรื่องแบบนี้ก็จะไม่เกิดขึ้น

“ไม่ๆ มันไม่ใช่ความผิดเลยทั้งนาย ทั้งโพร์วหรือแจ็ส” เมกะทรอนรวบกอดบัมเบิ้ลบีที่สั่นสะท้าน เรื่องที่บัมเบิ้ลบีต้องเผชิญมันมากเกินไปสำหรับหุ่นอายุไม่มาก

“ตราออโต้บอท...บางทีคุณอาจต้องการโชคมากกว่าผม” บัมเบิ้ลบีพูดขึ้นมาโดยพยายามคงน้ำเสียงให้คงเดิมแต่เหมือนจะแย่กว่าเดิม

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันก็มีเครื่องรางนำโชคของฉันเองเหมือนกัน” เมกะทรอนกอดปลอบโยนบัมเบิ้ลบี การตัดสินครั้งนี้เป็นการตัดสินใจที่เจ็บปวดแต่ก็เป็นความหวัง ความหวังที่จะต่อชีวิตให้กับบอทอ่อนวัยนี้ เขาพร้อม พร้อมทุกอย่างเพื่อครอบครัวนี้

“คุณต้องรอดนะ รอดกลับมานะ”

“แน่นอน บัมเบิ้ลบี ฉันกลับมาแน่นอน”

. . .

เมกะทรอนกลับมาที่ห้องนอนของตนเอง นอนบนแท่นรีชาร์จแต่กำลังครุ่นคิด คิดวางแผนว่าควรทำอย่างไหร่ ไม่มีบทสนทนากับแช็ทเร็ทอีกในค่ำคืนนี้ เดิมทีพวกเขาไม่คิดว่าจะลงเอยแบบนี้กับแร็ทเช็ท บาปที่เขาทำมันหนักหนาเกินให้อภัยแต่แร็ทเช็ทเลือกที่จะเมินมันทิ้งไป เมกะทรอนลุกออกจาแท่นรีชาร์จ คุกเข่าก้มมองลงใต้เตียงมือเปิดแผ่นเหล็กออกเป็นช่องเก็บขนาดเล็ก มีกล่องเก่าฝุ่นเขลอะบอกเวลาที่ไม่มีใครได้แตะต้องทำความสะอาดใดๆขาหยิบเปิดกล่องออกมาเป็นวัตถุทรงเหลี่ยมแหลมขนาดเท่ามือขึ้นมา นิ้วเขี่ยปัดฝุ่นออกจนสะอาด มันเป็นตรารูปหน้าคนสีม่วงไวโอเล็ต ตาเหลี่ยมแหลม

**ตรา** **Decepticon**

เครื่องรางของเมกะทรอน เขาผ่านฟันพร้อมกับตรานี้มานานแสนนาน มันคือเวลาที่เขาต้องใช้มันอีก เขาต้องการโชค

. . .

ยามเช้าที่ไม่มีใครต้องการได้มาเยือน ยามเช้าของวันเก็บเกี่ยวต้องเสี่ยงโชคว่าตนจะได้เข้าร่วมเกมหรือไม่ ทุกคนในบ้านหลังนี้มีชื่อกันหมด ยกเว้นแร็ทเช็ทที่เป็นหมอพวกรัฐบาลยังต้องการหมออยู่ โดยเฉพาะแร็ทเช็ทที่เต็มไปด้วยความสามารถ ส่วนบัมเบิ้ลบีจะเป็นกรณีพิเศษทางด้านร่างกายที่เป็นอัมพาตทำให้โดนถอนชื่อชั่วคราวจนกว่าจะหายดี และเมกะทรอนที่อาสาลงด้วยตัวเองทำให้ชื่อของเขาโดนลบออกไปหมดแต่ชื่อของเหล่าเด็กๆที่เหลือก็ยังคงอยู่ในระบบ คนละหนึ่งชื่อเท่านั้น เหล่าเมคในบ้านต่างตื่นจากการรีชาร์จ ช่วยกันขัดเงาเกราะพวกเขาให้ดูเงางามที่สุด มันเป็นกฎที่ออกมาบอกว่าก็ได้เป็นเครื่องบรรณาการคือเกียรติ์อันสูงสุด ทุกคนต้องออกมาดูดีที่สุด

_ กฎโง่ๆ บ้าบอคอแตกอะไรของแม่งว่ะ ไร้สาระ _

นั้นเป็นคำพูดของแร็ทเช็ทหลังจากที่ได้ยินกฎแบบนี้ครั้งแรก พวกเขาจำได้ว่าบ่นไปเยอะกว่านี้แต่คำแรกที่ออกมาและจำได้เป็นอย่างดีคือประโยคนั่น เมกะทรอนจับหมุนเช็ดสภาพของเหล่าเด็กๆทีละตนว่าเรียบร้อยที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้หรือยัง ถ้ามองในแง่ดีที่ออกกฎแบบนั้นมา พวกเขาจะได้น้ำยาขัดเกราะมาฟรี พวกเขาไม่ค่อยมีโอกาสได้ขัดเกราะของตัวเองเท่าไร ทำได้อย่างมากก็ล้างน้ำธรรมดาเท่านั้น

“เรียบร้อยแล้วล่ะ หวังว่าโชคจะเข้าข้างพวกเรา” เมกะทรอนยิ้มน้อยๆ ยกมือสองนิ้วมาแตะริมฝีปากของตัวเองแล้วแตะที่หมวกเกราะของออฟติมัส โพว์รและบักเฮคเป็นการอวยพรของเมกะทรอนที่ทำทุกครั้ง และพวกเขาก็ตอบแทนโดยการเข้าไปสวมกอดเมกะทรอนพร้อมกันสี่ตน...ถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อน ครั้งนี้เหล่าเด็กๆกอดเมกะทรอนนานเป็นพิเศษเพราะตอนนี้พวกเขารู้ว่าเมกะทรอนต้องการโชคมากกว่าใคร เมกะทรอนกอดพวกเขากลับแม้จะนานเท่าไร เขาก็ไม่อยากถ้อยออกจากอ้อมนี้

แร็ทเช็ทที่ยืนมองพวกเด็กๆกำลังสวมกอดเมกะทรอนก็ไม่ห้ามอะไร แร็ทเช็ทจับท่านั่งของบัมเบิ้ลบีให้สบายที่สุดบนรถเข็น บัมเบิ้ลบีก็ต้องไปรายงานตัวว่าร่างกายบาดเจ็บจริง เลนส์ของบัมเบิ้ลบีสั่นไหวขยับลิลักไปมา บัมเบิ้ลบีกำลังหวาดกลัวอะไรบ้างอย่าง มือกำตราออโต้บอทไว้บนตัก แร็ทเช็ทว่าจะเก็บมันไว้ที่บ้านแต่บัมเบิ้ลบีอยากเอามันติดตัวไปด้วยแถมไม่ยอมดื้อดึงว่าจะเอาติดตัวไปให้ได้จนแร็ทเช็ทต้องยอม แต่ตอนนี้บัมเบิ้ลบีดูจะหวาดกลัวเป็นพิเศษ

“บัมเบิ้ลบี เกิดอะไรขึ้น”แร็ทเช็ทคุกเข่าเข้าไปถามบัมเบิ้ลบี เขาค่อยขยับหน้ามองแร็ทเช็ท กำลังคิดว่าจะพูดออกมาดีหรือไม่ แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็พูดออกมา

“เมื่อคืน...ผมฝัน...ฝันว่าจะมีคนโดนจับชื่อออกไป...”

“มันก็แน่อยู่แล้ว ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก และเมกะทรอนก็แข็งแกร่งมากๆ ไม่ต้องกังวล” แร็ทเช็ทพยายามทำให้บอทสีเหลืองเบาใจ แต่ก็เหมือนจะไม่ช่วยอะไร

“ไม่ใช่...ผมหมายถึง จะมีอีกคนในบ้านเราโดนจับออกไปอีก” แร็ทเช็ทกระตุกเล็กน้อย แร็ทเช็ทก็รู้สึกไม่ดีตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้าเหมือนกัน รู้สึกได้ว่าตั้งแต่วันนี้ไปทุกอย่างมันจะไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป

ขอร้องเถอะไพรมัส อย่าพรากใครไปอีกเลย

“พวกเขาก็มีชื่อในระบบแค่หนึ่งชื่อเอง หนึ่งในหมื่นเพราะงั้นไม่ทางหรอก” แร็ทเช็ทลูบหัวบัมเบิ้ลบี บอทสีเหลืองพยักหน้าเบาๆ มันก็จริงอยางที่แร็ทเช็ทพูด หนึ่งในหมื่นไม่ทางที่พวกเขาจะโดนหรอก เสียงฝีเท้าดังเข้ามาใกล้แร็ทเช็ทลุกขึ้นหลีกทางให้เมคร่างใหญ่สีเทา เขาคุกเข่าลงกอดบัมเบิ้ลบีลูบหัวเขาเบาๆ

“ไม่ต้องกลัวบัมเบิ้ลบี ทุกอย่างมันจะเรียบร้อยดี” เมกะทรอนละอ้อมกอด แตะนิ้วที่ริมฝีปากและแตะที่หมวกเกาะของบัมเบิ้ลบีเหมือนที่เขาทำกับคนอื่นๆ

_ ทุกอย่างจะเรียบร้อยดี _

เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้น ถึงเวลาที่ต้องไปแล้ว เมกะทรอนเดินนำพวกเด็กๆจูงมือกันเดินไปด้วยกัน ส่วนแร็ทเช็ทก็เข็นรถบัมเบิ้ลบีไปด้วย เมคมากมายก็เดินทางไปยังจุดมุ่งหมายเดียวกัน

ลานกว้าง

ยิ่งพวกเขาใกล้ถึงลานกว้างมากเท่าไร ก็ยิ่งมีเมคหลากหลายอัดแน่นมากขึ้น พวกเขาต่อแถวยาวออกมาจุดนี้ แร็ทเช็ทกับบัมเบิ้ลบีต้องแยกไปอีกจุดหนึ่ง ส่วนเมกะทรอนมีพวกอีริกการ์ดเดินเขามาพาตัวออกไปแล้ว พวกเด็กๆถูกทิ้งให้อยู่อย่างลำพังเป็นครั้งแรก หลังจากเมกะทรอนคอยดูแลเวลา

ออฟติมัส โพร์ว และบักเฮครอต่อแถวโดยไม่มีบทสนทนาใดๆ แม้แต่ตนอื่นๆด้วย ทุกคนมีสีหน้าตึงเครียด แถวพวกเขาขยับอย่างต่อเนื่อง จนเห็นแจ็สและฝาแฝดเจ็ทกำลังต่อแถวอยู่ด้านและเดินออกไปข้างในลานกว้างที่มีเมคยืนรออยู่ด้านใน พวกเขายังเห็นแร็ทเช็ทกับบัมเบิ้ลบียืนอยู่รอบๆวงนอก เป็นที่ของคนนอกแต่อย่างดูการเก็บเกี่ยว

ออฟติมัสเป็นคนแรกของกลุ่มเขาที่ได้ลงชื่อมีโต๊ะเล็กพร้อมเดต้าแพทธ์ อีริกการ์ดจับข้อมือและประทบบนเดต้า ข้อมูลของออฟติมัสก็ขึ้นมาบนหน้าจอทันทีที่ข้อมูลของเขาขึ้นมาตรงกับข้อมูลฐาน ออฟติมัสก็เดินไปต่อแถวกับคนอื่นๆ ตามด้วยโพร์วและบักเฮค และรอ รอจนกว่าการลงทะเบียนการเสร็จสิ้น พวกเขาอยากไปร่วมกลุ่มกับแจ็สและฝาแฝดเจ็ดแต่ โพร์วหันไปมองรอบๆ จนเห็นบริงวิ้งยืนคุ้มเชิงอยู่รอบๆ พวกเขาทั้งหมดแอบแทรกตัวเข้าไปให้แจ็สและฝาแฝดเจ็ดทักทายพูดคุยผ่อนคลายความตึงเครียดเล็กน้อย

จนกระทั่งมีฟามมาสีชมพูขาวมีนามว่าอาร์ซี เธอมาจากเมืองหลวงเดินขึ้นมาบนเทวีที่อยู่ด้านหน้าและมีหน้าที่ในการจัดการเครื่องบรรณาการ เธอเคาะไมค์เช็ดว่าใช้ได้หรือไม่ ช่วงเวลาที่บีบคั้นอารมณ์ที่สุดมาถึงแล้ว

“สวัสดีเหล่าเครื่องบรรณาการ สวัสดีและสุขสันต์ซิวิเกม” เธอปรบมือยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขช่างปลื้มหรือเกิน ไม่มีใครปรบมือกับเธอเลย ไม่มี...ไม่มีสักตน

“ก่อนที่เราจะเลือกเครื่องบรรณาการ ตามธรรมเนียมแล้ว เราต้องดูหนังที่ส่งตรงมาจากเมืองหลวงกันก่อน” เธอผายมือไปยังหน้าจอใหญ่ด้านหลัง หนังที่พวกเขาได้ดูทุกๆ 50 ปี หนังที่แสดงถึงสงครามกลางเมืองทุกอย่างมันเริ่มจากการลุกฮือก่อปฏิวัติของเหล่าดีเช็บดิคอนผู้นำคือลอร์ดเมกะทรอน เขาได้ใช้วิธีรุนแรงจนเกิดกลุ่มออโต้บอทนำโดยออฟติมัส ไพร์ม เขาออกมาต่อต้าน ทำให้เกินสงครามการเมืองครั้งใหญ่กินเวลายาวนานกว่าสี่ล้านปีจนไซเบอร์ตรอนล่มสลาย เผ่าพันธุ์ต้องเร่ล่อนในอวกาศ

สงครามไม่ให้อะไรนอกจากการสูญเสีย เพราะฉะนั้นทุกๆ50ปีจะต้องส่งเครื่องบรรณการจากทุกเขต เขตละ 2 ตนเพื่อเป็นการซ้ำเตือนถึงความน่ากลัวของความรุนแรง มันเป็นเกียรติ์สูงสุดหากได้เขาร่วม และผู้ที่ชนะก็จะร่ำรวย

_ เกียรติ์บ้าบออะไรกัน มันเป็นแค่สิ่งบันเทิงของเมืองหลวงต่างหาก _

“เอาละเพื่อไม่ให้เป็นการเสียเวลา เรามาเริ่มจับรายชื่อกันดีกว่าและปีนี้เราจะเลือกแค่หนึ่งตนเท่านั้น ช่างน่าเสียดายที่มีคนแย่งชัยชนะของเราไปเสียได้” เมื่อหนังจบเธอก็พูดขึ้นมาทันที และจะจับสังเกตได้ว่าหลายตนนั้นมีสีหน้าเบาใจขึ้นเมื่อเธอบอกว่าจะเลือกมาแค่หนึ่งตนเท่านั้น พวกเขาไม่สนใจอะไรหรอกหากคนที่อาสาหรือโดนจับออกไปไม่ว่าใครก็ตามขอแค่ไม่ใช่ตนเองก็ไม่สนใจหรอก หน้าจอที่แต่ก่อนเฉยหนังก็เปลี่ยนเป็นรายชื่อพร้อมหมายเลขประจำตัว มันเปลี่ยนชื่อเมคแต่ละตนไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนไม่สามารถมองได้ว่าชื่อของใครผ่านไปแล้วบ้าง จนกระทั่งมันหยุดทุกอย่างก็หยุดนิ่งไปด้วยเช่นกัน

Prowl

562/54885-2869-98

ชื่อของโพร์วมันอาจมีชื่อซ้ำเป็นเรื่องปกติ แต่หมายเลข...หมายเลขที่ปรากฏอยู่บนหน้าจอ มันเป็นของโพร์วที่พวกเรารู้จักดี ทุกอย่างนิ่งค้างโดยเฉพาะพวกออฟติมัสราวกับโดนมนต์สะกดให้อยู่กับที่ เมครอบๆพวกเขาเดินหลีกทางให้โพร์ว เมคสีดำทองเดินออกไปนิ่งๆไร้ความรู้สึกไม่มีเสียงกรีดร้องโวยวาย แม้แต่ครอบครัวคนรู้จักก็ไม่สามารถประมวณผลได้อีกต่อไป ทำตามกับทุกอย่างบอกสั่งให้พวกเขาทำ

“พวกแกล้อกันเล่นหรือเปล่าว่ะ !! พวกแกจะเอาเขาไปไม่ได้นะโว๊ย !!! ” เสียงแหบตะคอกโวยวายจากรอบนอก เสียงของแร็ทเช็ทพวกอีริกการ์ดพยายามดันตัวแร็ทเช็ทไม่ให้เข้าไปยุ่งเกี่ยวอะไร เหมือนเป็นการดึงสติของออฟติมัส เขาพยายามวิ่งออกจากแถวแต่แจ็สดึงตัวออฟติมัสไม่ให้ทำอะไรบ้าๆ พร้อมปิดปากไว้ เขารู้ดีว่าออฟติมัสจะทำอะไร ออฟติมัสก็เหมือนเมกะทรอนที่ยอมทำทุกอย่างเพื่อคนสำคัญ เพื่อครอบครัว

“ถ้าพวกแกจะเอาเขา เอาฉันไปแทนยังจะดี — อ้าก ! ” เสียงโวยวายของแร็ทเช็ทก็เงียบไป และเสียงของบัมเบิ้ลบีพยายามตะโกนเรียกแร็ทเช็ท พวกอีริกการ์ดทำอะไรแร็ทเช็ทไม่รู้แต่ไม่ใช่เรื่องดีอย่างแน่นอน บักเฮคหันไปรอบๆเห็นบริซวิงถือเครื่องช็อตมองมาทางเขาและส่ายหัวเบาๆไม่ให้ใครและพูดภาษาปากออกมา

_ ขอโทษ _

บักเฮคไม่รู้ว่าควรจะอย่างไหร่ อาสาไปแทนดีไหมแต่เมกะทรอนเคยสั่งไว้ว่า  _ ถ้าใครคนใดคนหนึ่งถูกจับชื่อมาได้ห้ามอาสาออกไปเด็ดขาด _ นั่นเป็นคำสั่งของเมกะทรอนเขากำลังลังเลแต่เห็นเห็นของออฟติมัสที่พยายามจะอาสาแต่ถูกแจ็สห้ามไว้อย่างเต็มที สุดท้ายเขาก็ต้องเขามาห้ามออฟติมัสด้วยอีกคน บักเฮคเชื่อว่าเมกะทรอนจะปกป้องโพร์วได้

“ต้องขออภัยคุณหมอแร็ทเช็ท คุณไม่สิทธิ์ที่จะเข้าร่วมเกมนี้ พวกเรารู้ว่าคุณอยากมากแค่ไหนแต่คนมีความสามารถแบบคุณกำลังเป็นที่ต้องการ พวกเรายังไม่อยากเสี่ยง” อาร์ซีพูดออกมาราวกับเป็นการประจานผู้ก่อความวุ่นวายในงานเลือกเครื่องบรรณาการ อีริกการ์ดคนหนึ่งตะคอกใส่บัมเบิ้ลบีว่าให้เงียบไป แร็ทเช็ทไม่ได้หมดสติแต่ถูกช็อตจนไม่สามารถขยับตัวได้ชั่วคราว เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้แม้แต่ขยับปากพูดได้แต่นอนจมอยู่กับความโกรธแค้นต่อโชคชะตาที่เทพเจ้ามอบให้

โพร์วเดินไปถึงเวที อาร์ซีมีความตื่นเต้นออกนอกหน้านอกตา ยื่นมือมาเรียกโพร์วยินดี ดีใจกับเครื่องบรรณาการที่ได้รับ

“โพร์ว เธอโชคดีมากที่ได้รับเลือกเป็นผู้บรรณาการในซิวิเกมครั้งนี้” เธอพูดสรรเสริญและปรบมืออยู่เพียงผู้เดียว แล้วกล่าวปิดงาน พวกเขาพาโพร์วไปยังที่พักของเครื่องบรรณาการ ส่วนคนอื่นๆก็เดินออกไปไม่สนใจว่าคนที่ถูกจับไปสังเวยจะเป็นตายร้ายดีเช่นไร โพร์วต้องเก็บอารมณ์ของตนไม่ใช่ความหวาดกลัวหรืออะไร แต่เป็นความโกรธแค้นที่อาร์ซีกล้าพูดแร็ทเช็ทออกไมค์เหมือนเป็นการประจานเขา

โพร์วถูกพามันยังบ้านพักของเครื่องบรรณาการ เป็นปราสาทใหญ่หรูสะอาดไปหมดทุกส่วน แม้กระทั้งภายในก็ถูกตกแต่งมาอย่างสวยงาม โพร์วไม่รู้แล้วควรจะบอกข่าวนี้อย่างไหร่กับเมกะทรอนดี เขาเคยคิดว่าสักวันจะต้องโดนแบบนี้แต่ไม่ใช่พร้อมกับเมกะทรอน นั้นก็หมายความว่าเขาต้องสู้กับเมกะทรอน ไม่โพร์วก็เมกะทรอนคนใดคนหนึ่งที่ได้รอดกลับบ้าน หรือว่านี้คือสิ่งที่เขาสมควรได้รับ เขาเป็นคนปล่อยให้บัมเบิ้ลบีลองออกไปล่าเหยื่อโดยไม่มีคำแนะนำไม่มีความช่วยเหลือจากโพร์ว สุดท้ายแล้วมันจบลงไม่สวย โพร์วกำลังฆ่าบัมเบิ้ลบีอย่างเชื่องช้า

อีริกการ์ดพาเขาไปยังห้องหนึ่ง ซึ่งเหมือนเขาจะแยกผู้โชคร้ายออกจากกัน เพราะงั้นจึงยังไม่เจอเมกะทรอน และเมกะทรอนก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าเครื่องบรรณาการอีกคนคือหนึ่งในครอบครัวของเขาเอง โพร์วถูกทิ้งไว้ลำพังในห้องตกแต่งสวยงามแต่โพร์วไม่อารมณ์สุนทรีย์ในการชื่นชมความงามของมัน

_ เขากำลังจะตาย _

ประตูเปิดพรวดเข้าพร้อมกับฝาแฝดเจ็ทและแจ็สตามหลังมา

“โพร์ว นายต้องให้วิชานินจาที่แจ็สสอนแสดงให้พวกเมืองหลวงได้เห็นแล้วนะ” เจ็ทสีส้มมีชื่อว่า เจ็ทไฟล์ พูดออกมาร่าเริงพร้อมขยับเข้ามาใกล้จนโพร์วต้องถอยน้อย

“ใช่ๆ แสดงให้ทุกคนเห็นไปว่านายเจ๋งขนาดไหน” เจ็ทสีน้ำเงินมีชื่อว่า เจ็ทสตอม ก็ตามเข้ามาพูดเสริมทัพกับแฝดอีกคน ฝาแฝดเจ็ทคู่นี้มีพลังงานร่าเริงเหลือล้นตลอดเวลา และไอ้พลังงานร่าเริงนี้ก็สร้างปัญหาบ่อยๆอยู่เหมือนกัน ไม่ต่างจากบัมเบิ้ลบีสมัยก่อน สองคนนี้ทำให้เขาคิดถึงบัมเบิ้ลบีอยู่เรื่อย เจ้าฝาแฝดพยายามให้กำลังใจอย่างมากจนแจ็สไม่ได้มีส่วนรวมกับบทสนทนาเลย แจ็สจึงขอแทรกเข้ามาบ้าง

“โพร์ว นายต้องมั่นใจในตัวเองนะ จำเรื่องที่อาจารย์กับฉันสอนได้ไหม”

“ฉันจำได้ แต่ฉันต้องสู้กับเมกะทรอน เขาแข็งแกร่งมาก”

“เมกะทรอนไม่สู้กับนายแน่นอน เขารักนายมาก รักครอบครัวมาก”

“บางทีเขาปกป้องนายจากเขตอื่นด้วยซ้ำ” เจ็ทสตอมแทรกพร้อมกับเจ็ทไฟล์เสริมมาอีก ทว่าพวกอีริกการ์ดก็เข้ามาบอกหมดเวลาอำลาพร้อมดึงกระชากพวกแจ็สออกไปจากห้องโดยไร้ความอ่อนโยน

“โพร์ว จำไว้นะ นายรอดแน่นอน ไม่ต้อ--” แจ็สยังไม่ทันได้พูดจบประตูก็ปิดตัดประโยค พวกอีริกการ์ดที่มาจากเมืองหลวงไม่เคยที่จะใส่ใจความรู้สึกของพวกเขา มองเป็นแค่สิ่งมีชีวิตที่เท่าไว้ใช้งานเท่านั้นแต่ขอยกเว้นบริซวิงเป็นกรณีพิเศษ โพร์วนั่งลงเก้าอี้รอรอว่าเมื่อไรพวกแร็ทเช็ทจะมาหาเสียทีหรือว่าจะโดนทิ้งแล้ว หรืออาจจะไม่ให้เข้ามาหา เพราะแร็ทเช็ทก็ก่อความวุ่นวายไว้ในงานจนโดนช็อต ดูสิขนาดหมอที่เก่งที่สุดในเขต12ยังไม่สนใจอะไรเลย ไม่ใครสนใจพวกเขต12 มองเป็นแค่พวกสกปรกกากเดน แถมยังมีหน้ามาพูดชื่อแร็ทเช็ทประกาศขนาดนั้น โพร์วอยากจะต่อยใบหน้าสวยของอาร์ซีให้เละ กล้ามากที่ทำให้แร็ทเช็ทต้องขายหน้า ถึงเขาดูไม่สนใจเรื่องภาพลักษณ์ก็เถอะ

แร็ทเช็ทช่วยทำให้โพร์วรอดจากความตายมาครั้งหนึ่ง วันนั้นเป็นวันที่โพร์วมีฝึกไซเบอร์นิจจาตามปกติแต่จู่ๆก็มีเมคตนหนึ่งปรากฏตัวขึ้นมาและฆ่าอาจารย์ทิ้ง เขาพยายามช่วยอาจารย์แต่ตอนนั้นโพร์วยังอ่อนวิชาไม่เหมือนตอนนี้ ถูกเล่นงานทิ้งอยู่ในสภาพไม่ต่างจากเศษเหล็กในกองเพลิงที่ผู้บุกรุกก่อขึ้น เมกะทรอนพาเขาออกมาและแร็ทเช็ทรักษาโพร์วจนหายดีเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ประตูเปิดขึ้นอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เป็นเมคที่กำลังคิดถึงออฟติมัส บักเฮคและบัมเบิ้ลบีแต่ไม่มีแร็ทเช็ทตามเข้ามาด้วย ทั้งสามดูดีหน้าไม่สู้ดีนัก ส่วนเหตุก็น่าจะรู้อยู่

“กำลังรออยู่พอดีเลย เมื่อกี้แจ็สกับฝาแฝดมาหาก่อนหน้าพวกแล้วน่ะ แล้วแร็ทเช็ทละ?” โพร์วพยายามทำให้บทสนทนาไม่ตึงเครียด โพร์วอยากคุยแบบสบายๆเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

“เขาอยากคุยกับเมกะทรอนก่อนน่ะ เลยให้พวกเรามาหาก่อน เดี๋ยวจะตามเข้ามา” บักเฮคตอบคำถามโพร์ว

“แล้วที่แร็ทเช็ทโดนช็อตละ?”

“ไม่เป็นอะไรมาก ร่างกายชานิดหน่อย”ออฟติมัสพยายามเลี่ยงพูดชื่อของบริซวิง มันไม่ปลอดภัยที่จะพูดชื่อเขาออกมาในที่นี้

“โพร์ว” บัมเบิ้ลบีเรียกโพร์วไว้ เขาจึงเดินเข้าคุกเข่าลง

“ว่าไง นายกำลังหายดีแล้วนะ” โพร์วยิ้มสบกับใบหน้าที่เศร้าหมองของบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ตราออโต้ที่มือฉัน เมกะทรอนให้เป็นเครื่องรางแต่นายต้องการมัน ต้องการมากกว่าที่ฉันต้องการ” โพร์วตราสีแดงในมือ บัมเบิ้ลบียกให้แต่เขาขยับไม่ได้ โพร์วตราออโต้บอทออกจากมือบัมเบิ้ลบี ของขวัญจากบัมเบิ้ลบี

“ฉันจะรักษาไว้ให้ดี แต่นายช่วยยิ้มให้ฉันก่อนได้ไหม” โพร์วอยากเห็นรอยยิ้มของบัมเบิ้ลบีเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่จะไป บัมเบิ้ลบีก้มหน้าเล็กน้อย แต่ริมฝีปากพยายามยิ้ม ยิ้มออกมาตามที่โพร์วขอแล้วเงยหน้าพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้างที่ไม่ได้เห็นมานานแสนนาน

“อืม ได้สิ”

ขณะเดียวกันอีกห้องหนึ่ง เมกะทรอนนั่งก้มหน้ามือกุมขมับข้างเขามีแร็ทเช็ทนั่งอยู่ข้าง เมกะทรอนได้รับข่าวร้ายแล้ว ข่าวร้ายที่โพร์วโดนจับมาแข่งกับเขาด้วย ทุกอย่างผิดแผนไปหมด ทำไมไพรมัสต้องชอบมาเล่นตลกกับเขาเสมอ

“ฉันนึกว่านายจะอาละวาดจนห้องแตกชะอีก”

“ถ้าอาละวาดแล้วโพร์วไม่ต้องแข่ง ป่านนี้ฉันทำไปนานแล้ว”

“แล้วนายเอาไงต่อ มันรอดได้คนเดียวนะ”

“โพร์วต้องรอด ไม่ว่ายังไงโพร์วต้องรอด”

“แล้วนาย...”

“ฉันมาได้แค่นี้แร็ทเช็ท ฝากดูแลเด็กๆที่เหลือต่อด้วย” แร๊ทเช็ทกำลังจะด่าว่าสุดท้ายภาระดูแลเด็กๆก็มาตกอยู่เขาคนเดียว ทั้งๆที่ตัวเองเป็นคนตัดสินใจเก็บมาเลี้ยงเองล้วนๆ แต่เด็กๆพวกนี้ก็ไม่แย่เท่าไร

“จะดูแลให้ดีกว่าที่นายดูแลอีก” เห็นแก่ที่อยู่ด้วยกันมานานทั้งความทรงจำที่ดีและไม่ดี ก็อยากให้เขาไปอย่างสบายใจ อย่างน้อยเด็กๆที่เขาดูแลมาเองก็ตกอยู่ในความดูแลของคนที่ไว้ใจได้ อีริกการ์ดเข้ามาบอกหมดเวลาอำลา แร็ทเช็ทบอกสลับกับพวกเด็กเดียวเขาจะไปหาโพร์วต่อ พวกเด็กๆก็เข้ามาสวมกอดทั้งทีที่เจอหน้า พยายามทำให้พวกเด็กๆสบายใจ ทุกอย่างมันจะเรียบร้อยดี พวกเขาจะต้องปลอดภัยทุกคน

ขอบคุณที่ทำให้ได้กลับมาเป็นตัวเองอีกครั้ง


	3. Chapter 3

“เอาล่ะเหล่าเครื่องบรรณาการของพวกเราจะได้ต้องได้รับความสะดวกสบายมากที่สุดจนกว่าจะได้เข้าการแข่งขัน” เฟมม่าสีชมพูพูดขึ้นมาอย่างร่าเริงเดินนำขึ้นรถไฟ ทั้งเมกะทรอนและโพร์วโดนพวกอีริกการ์ดเดินประกบข้างปกป้องไม่ให้พวกเขาวิ่งหนีไปไหนหรือทำอะไรที่...เป็นอันตรายต่อตัวเอง

ทุกอย่างในรถไฟทุกระเบียบนิ้วถูกจัดวางอย่างเป็นระเบียบงดงาม ไม่มีผงฝุ่นอะไรใดให้เห็นอยู่ในสายตา โพร์วมองไปรอบข้างกับความหรูหราและความเป็นระเบียบเรียบร้อย เธอผ่านเดินสำรวจแต่ละกระบวนรถไฟจนมาถึงห้องอาหารที่มีเอนนาจอนจำนวนมากมายหลากสี ไม่เคยได้เห็นเอนนาจอนที่ปรุงแล้วอยู่มากมายขนาดนี้มาก่อน และยังถูกปั้นขึ้นเป็นรูปร่างต่างๆทำให้มีรสชาติที่ดีกว่าตอนที่เป็นของเหลวเหมือนที่บ้าน

“เชิญเติมพลังงานให้เรียบร้อย แต่ช่วยมีมารยาทกันนิดหน่อยอย่าตะกละตะกลามมากนัก” คำสบประมาทนั้นแทบทำให้เอนนาจอนในร่างกายของโพร์วนั้นเดือดพ่าน ตั้งแต่ที่กล่าวประณามแร็ทเช็ทแล้วนี้ยังเป็นการสบประมาทพวกเขาว่าเป็นบ้านป่าเมืองเถื่อนที่ไม่รู้จักมารยาทการกินบนโต๊ะอาหาร แน่นอนว่าเมกะทรอนและเเร็ทเช็ทบอกพวกเขาเสมอว่าต่อให้หิวโหยขนาดไหน ก็ต้องกินอย่างเรียบร้อยอยู่เสมอ ทว่ามือใหญ่หนาของเมกะทรอนก็จับวางบนไหล่ของโพร์วเอาไว้ โพร์วหันไปมองยังเมกะทรอนที่มองด้วยสายตาที่นิ่งเรียบและส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย

“เดี๋ยวนะ สคิดหายไปไหนล่ะ รอนี้สักเดี๋ยว ฉันจะไปตามสคิดมาให้ เขาเป็นเทรดเนอร์ของพวกเธอ” อาร์ซีเดินหาไปยังอีกขบวนรถ เหลือแค่โพร์วและเมกะทรอน ความโกรธแค้นที่ไม่ที่ระบายที่ไหนจองโพร์วนั้นก็ระเบิดลงที่เมกะทรอนเสียแทน

“ทำไมคุณถึงปล่อยให้เธอมาพูดแบบนี้กับพวกเรา ไม่คิดจะโต้เถียงอะไรบ้างเลยหรือไง” เมกะทรอนยังคงนิ่งควบคุมอารมณ์ของตัวเองได้ดี ไม่มีการระเบิดขึ้นไปตามโพร์ว

“เธออยากพูดอะไรก็เรื่องของเธอ พวกเราไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่เธอว่า ยิ่งไปโกรธไปแค้นเธอเพราะคำพูดแค่นี้เราก็ไม่ต่างอะไรจากคนป่าคนเถื่อนไม่ใช่หรือ”

“แต่ว่า..ตอนที่จับรายชื่อได้ผม แร็ทเช็ทโวยวายออกมาแล้วประกาศชื่อเขาเหมือนตั้งใจประณาม”

“ฉันรู้ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น โกรธได้โมโหได้ แต่อย่าให้ความแค้นครอบงำเลย คนที่จะเสียใจก็จะเป็นตัวนายเอง” โพร์ว ทบทวนคำพูดของเมกะทรอน สิ่งที่เขาพูดนั่นอาจเป็นความจริงจะโกรธจะแค้นก็ไม่อาจเปลี่ยนสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในอดีตได้ ทำให้เขาใจเย็นสงบลง

“แล้วต่อไปนี้พวกเราจะต้องทำยังไงต่อไปดี” โพร์วถามขึ้นมา ตอนนี้พวกเขาต้องหันหน้ามาหั้นห่ำกันเอง

“โพร์ว ฉันไม่สู้กับนาย และจะไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้น”

“แต่ว่าผู้ชนะมีได้แค่คนเดียวเท่านะ”

“ไม่ต้องห่วง นายต้องชนะ” เมกะทรอนยิ้มให้โพร์วแต่นั่นทำให้เขารู้ดีว่าเขาจะทำอะไรต่อไป

“เมกะทรอน คุณจะทำอย่างนี้ไม่ได้นะ”

“โพร์ว ฉันน่ะแก่มากแล้ว ไม่ช้าก็เร็วฉันก็จะจากไปรวมกับออลสปาร์คอีกครั้ง แต่นายฉันบอกได้เลยว่าเธอยังไปได้ไกลกว่าฉัน เธอยังมีชีวิตอีกยาวนาน”

“พวกเขาต้องการคุณ” _คนที่บ้านต้องการคุณมากกว่าผม_

ก่อนที่เมกะทรอนจะได้ตอบโพร์วไปได้มากกนั้น ประตูก็ถูกเปิดออก เมคมาตฐานสีน้ำเงินเดินโซซัดโซเซออกมา ใบหน้าไม่แม้แต่มองมายังพวกเขา ก้มหน้าเดินฉับขาไปยังโต๊ะที่มีอีเจ็ดส์ที่อยู่อีกฝากของห้องแทน หยิบแก้วสุ่มเปิดขวดชิมไปเรื่อยจนได้ขวดที่พอใจก็วางแก้วทิ้งไว้แถวนั้นและยกขวดอีเจ็ดส์ขึ้นกระดกดื่ม จังหวะนั้นเองที่ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะสังกตว่าไม่ได้มีแต่เขาที่อยู่ในห้องนี้ เลนส์หันไปมองโพร์วทั้งที่ยังกระดกเหล้าดื่มค้างไปแล้ว แต่เมื่อเขาเลื่อนเลนส์ฟ้าของเขามามองใบหน้าของเมกะทรอน เขาก็เบิกเลนส์กว้างพ่นอีเจ็ดส์ออกมาจนไอค๊อกแค่กออกมา

_ไม่คิดว่ามันจะอยู่ที่นี้ด้วย_

สคิด หนึ่งในผู้ได้รับชัยชนะจากซิวิเกมจากเขต12เพียงผู้เดียว ปัจจุบันชนะไปสองครั้ง ยังมิใช่ผู้ชนะโดยสมบูรณ์หรือก็คือชนะครบห้าครั้งด้วยกันและสคิดพึ่งลงแข่งได้รับชัยชนะครั้งที่สองไปเมื่อการแข่งครั้งที่แล้ว ไม่แปลกที่ปีนี้ไม่ลงต่อ แต่ว่าก็แอบหวังว่าเขาจะลงต่อทันที ไม่อย่างนั้นโพร์วอาจจะไม่ต้องมาอยู่ที่นี้

โพร์วมองสคิดที่จู่ๆที่พ่นอีเจ็ดส์ออกมาอย่างไม่คิดเสียดายอะไร รสชาติมันไม่ดีหรืออะไรถึงได้พ่นมันออกมาทั้งที่ก่อนหน้าก็ลองชิมมันแล้ว แต่ว่าเมื่อเขามองหน้าเมกะทรอนเขาก็พ่นอีเจ็ดส์ออกมาทันที

“แค่กๆ แก...ฉันไม่คิดว่าแก...แค่ก...เหอะ...ช่างมันเถอะ” เหมือนสคิดตั้งใจจะพูดอะไรบางอย่างออกมา _ไม่คิดว่าแก_ นี้เมกะทรอนรู้จักสคิดมาก่อนงั้นหรือ โพร์วหันไปมองเมกะทรอน พึ่งได้เห็นใบหน้าแบบนั้นของเมกะทรอน ใบหน้าที่กัดฟันจ้องเขม็ง ดุดัน ขมขู่ น่ากลัว ไม่เคยเห็นใบหน้าแบบนั้นมาก่อน ไม่ว่าจะมีเรื่องทะเลาะกับใครก็ไม่เคยทำหน้าแบบนี้ แต่เมื่อเขารู้ตัวว่าโพร์วมอง เขาก็รีบหันหน้าหนีโพร์วโดยทันที อยากจะถามว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นแต่ว่าบรรยากาศนั้นกลับทำให้เขาไม่กล้าที่จะถาม เป็นเพราะเหตุใดก็ไม่ทราบ

“เหอะ ให้ตายเถอะเห็นหน้าแล้วอารมณ์เสียเลยว่ะ” สคิดวางขวดอีเจ็ดส์ที่พ่นทิ้งไป แล้วหยิบขวดใหม่ขึ้นมาแทนและเดินออกไปจากห้อง นั้นทำให้บรรยากาศกดดันนั้นหายไปทันทีที่สคิดเดินออกไป

“เขาจะเป็นเทรดเนอร์พวกเราไม่ใช่หรือ”

“ฉันว่าตอนนี้จะเข้าไปคุยคงไม่รู้เรื่องหรอกมั้ง เมาจนจำผิดคนขนาดนั้น”

“เดี๋ยว...ไม่ใช่ว่าพวกคุณรู้จักกัน”

“หือ? เปล่า ไม่เคยเจอ”

“แล้วทำไมถึงทำหน้าแบบนั้น...”

“หน้าแบบไหน ก็เขาจ้องฉันมาฉันก็จ้องกลับเท่านั้นเอง” _โกหก...อีกแล้ว ปิดปังอะไรบางอย่าง...อีกแล้ว_

“งั้นเดี๋ยวผมลองไปคุยกับเขาอีกครั้งดู” โพร์วยังคงดื้อดึงที่จะพูดคุยกับเขาให้ได้

“โฮ่ยๆ เอาจริง? เมาปลิ้นขนาดนั้นจะคุยรู้เรื่องหรอ” แต่โพร์วไม่ฟังเมกะทรอนและเดินออกไปจากห้อง

สุดท้ายแล้วก็ถูกทิ้งไว้ในห้องคนเดียว เมกะทรอนก็เลือกที่จะทิ้งตัวนั่งบนเก้าอี้ใกล้ๆ เอนตัวให้สบายแล้วปิดเลนส์ของตัวเองเพื่อที่จะรีชาร์จ แต่ว่ามีเสียงของจอโฮโลแกรมใกล้ๆนั้นทำให้เขาเปิดเลนส์ขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง มันเป็นรายการถ่ายทอดสดที่จะถ่ายไปทั่วทั้งดาว และมันกำลังเปิดเทปย้อนหลังของเกมครั้งที่แล้ว จุดที่ผู้ชนะครั้งที่แล้วกำลังฆ่าเฟมม่าอีกตน

สคิดกำลังฟาดเหล็กที่ศีรษะอีกฝ่ายจนเอนนาจอนหลั่งไหลนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนจนร่างกายของเธอกลายเป็นสีเทาที่ไร้สีสันของการมีชีวิต

เมกะทรอนคว้ารีโมทกดปิดมันทิ้ง ถ้าหากเดินทางด้วยรถไฟคันนี้คงใช้เวลาไม่ถึงวันก็จะถึงเมืองหลวงไอคอน แม้ว่าจะต้องเดินทางผ่านเขตอื่นๆที่พวกเขาไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่สามารถเดินทางข้ามเขตได้ เมกะทรอนก็ไม่คิดที่จะสนใจว่าเขตอื่นๆจากเป็นอย่างไหร่ ตอนนี้ต้องการการพักผ่อน มีเรื่องเกิดขึ้นมากมายจนอยากจะพักเสียก่อน

. . .

“โพร์ว?” เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นมาเรียกโพร์ว นึกว่าเขาจะกลับมาที่ห้องนี้แล้วแต่ว่าห้องแห่งนี้ก็ยังคงไร้ผู้คนอื่นนอกจากเมกะทรอน เขายังไม่ถึงไอคอน ดูจากเวลาแล้วน่าจะพักรีชาร์จไปนานก็พอสมควรท้องฟ้า เมกะทรอนลุกจากเก้าอี้ออกตามหาโพร์วที่หายหัวไปยังไม่กลับมาเสียที เดินผ่านขบวนไปเรื่อยๆจนถึงห้องนั่งเล่น เมกะทรอนมองผ่านกระจกเห็นอาร์ซีกำลังส่องกระจกจัดตกหน้าตาของตัวเองให้ดูดีที่สุดตลอดเวลา เมื่อมองเข้าไปอีกก็เห็นสคิดกำลังตักเอนนาจอนเข้าปากและโพร์ว...ที่กำลังนั่งคุยอะไรสักอย่างกับสคิดอยู่ ซึ่งก็นั่นคงไม่พ้นเรื่องเกม

เมกะทรอนตัดสินใจที่จะเดินเข้าไปในห้องเพื่อไปร่วมวงด้วย แต่ว่าเขาก็เลือกที่จะเดินอย่างเงียบเข้าไปเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าจริงๆอยู่กำลังคุยเรื่องอะไรกัน

“ถ้านายอยู่ที่หนาวเย็นมากๆจนข้อต่อเริ่มมีน้ำแข็งเกาะข้อต่อ นายจะทำยังไง” สคิดถามโพร์ว

“ก็จะก่อไฟ ไม่ให้ข้อต่อแข็งจนขยับตัวไม่ได้” โพร์วตอบ แม้ว่ามันจะถูกต้องกำลังการเอาตัวรอดแต่ว่าถ้ามีคนจ้องจะล่าอยู่นั้นคือคำตอบที่ผิด ดูเหมือนจะมีจุดที่เมกะทรอนพอจะบกพร่องเรื่องการสอนการเอาตัวรอดไปบ้าง

“จากนั้นคนอื่นๆก็จะมาล่าหัวนาย”

“หรือว่าเราจะล่าหัวพวกเขาแทน” เมกะทรอนแทรกวงเข้าไปนั้นทำให้ทั้งสคิดและโพร์หันขวับมามอง

“ว้าว เมกะทรอน มาตั้งแต่เมื่อไร สนใจมาร่วมวงกันหน่อยไหม” สคิดเชิญชวนแต่เมกะทรอนสัมผัสได้ถึงการประชดประชันเล็กน้อยแต่เขาเลือกที่จะเมินมันไปและนั่งลงตามคำประชดนั่น

“คุยกันเรื่องอะไรอยู่” เมกะทรอนถามขึ้นมา

“ก็เรื่องการเอาตัวรอด” โพร์วตอบขึ้นมา

“ฉันว่าสำหรับนายมันไม่จำเป็นหรอกมั้ง เชื่อเถอะพอเป่าเริ่มเกมฉันเชื่อว่าเดี๋ยวก็เก็บได้ครึ่งสนามแน่”

“นายจำผิดคนหรือเปล่าสคิด ฉันไม่เคยเจอนาย”

“เฮอะ...อยากจะขำให้ตาย...ส่งโหลนั้นมาให้หน่อย” สคิดพยันหน้ามองโหลที่อยู่ใกล้ตัวเมกะทรอน แต่ว่าเมกะทรอนก็ยังคงนิ่ง

“บอกฉันก่อนว่าต้องทำยังไง”

“ฉันบอกแล้วไงแล้วมันไม่จำเป็นสำหรับนาย” เมื่อสคิดเห็นว่าเมกะทรอนไม่หยิบโหลเอนนาจอนที่ต้องการจึงจะเอื้อมมือเข้าไปหยิบเอง แต่ก็ใช่ว่าเมกะทรอนจะปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายได้ในสิ่งที่ต้องการในเมื่อเขาก็ยังไม่ได้สิ่งที่ต้องการ

เมกะทรอคว้ามีดที่อยู่ใกล้ตัวขึ้นมาปักผ่านระหว่างช่องนิ้วของสคิดอย่างรวดเร็ว มันไม่โดนมือของสคิดมีดปักลงบนโต๊ะแต่ก็ห่างจากมือของอีกฝ่ายไปไม่ถึงมิลลิเมตรต้องนั้นก็ทำให้เขาหยุดมือนิ่งค้างและหันมามองหน้าเมกะทรอนที่นิ่งเรียบ โพร์วเห็นปากของสคิดอุทานออกมาอย่างไร้เสียง

พึ่งเคยเห็นเมกะทรอนใช้กำลังข่มขู่เป็นครั้งแรก

“ยังรวดเร็วเหมือนอย่างเก่า” สคิดเหมือนช่างใจเล็กน้อยแต่สุดท้ายก็ได้มอบในสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนต้องการ

“สปอนเซอร์คือหัวใจสำคัญที่จะทำให้พวกนายรอด ในจุดที่คับขันจุดที่ถึงความเป็นความตาย เอนนาจอน ยา มีดสักเล่มหรือแม้แต่ไฟฉายโง่ๆก็สามารถชี้ชะตาได้ มีแต่สปอนเซอร์ที่จะบันดาลให้เป็นจริง” สคิดดึงมีดที่เมกะทรอนปักลงบนโต๊ะออกและพยายามเอื้อมออกไปอีกครั้งและเมกะทรอนก็คว้าออกไปให้ไกลอีก นั้นทำให้สคิดจ้องเขม็งและเมกะทรอนจ้องข่มขู่จนรู้สึกเห็นรัศมีดำมืดอยู่ด้านหลัง เหมือนกับครั้งที่จ้องขมขู่กันก่อนหน้านี้

“การที่หาจะหาสปอนเซอร์ได้ นายต้องทำให้คนดูชอบนาย ปลื้มนาย และไอ้นิสัยเสียแบบนี้ไม่มีใครที่ไหนเขาปลื้มหรอกนะ” เวร...ต้องทำให้คนๆปลื้มงั้นหรือ เมกะทรอนน่ะไม่มีปัญหาหรอกจริงๆแล้วเขาเป็นคนที่เข้าสังคม พูดคุยเก่ง หลายๆคนที่เขต12ปล้มเขากันเยอะแยะแต่อาการแบบนี้โพร์วพึ่งเห็นเป็นครั้งแรก ส่วนโพร์วนั้นนับได้ว่าการเข้าสังคมนั้นขั้นเข้าติดลบ คนที่เหมืองก็แทบไม่พูดคุยถ้าไม่มีใครมาทัก จะพูดคุยก่อนเฉพาะคนในครอบครัว แจ็สและฝาแฝดเจ็ท

“ในเมื่อแกทำนิสัยเสียใส่ก่อนทำไมฉันต้องทำตัวดีตอบด้วย” เมกะทรอนวางโหลเอนนาจอนที่สคิดต้องการเสียงดัง เขาวางมันจุดเดิมที่มันวางอยู่ไม่ได้เลื่อนให้มันเข้าไปใกล้ราวกับเรื่องทั้งหมดที่นี้เมกะทรอนจงใจกลั่นแกล้ง แต่เมื่อเมกะทรอนหันมาทางโพร์วรัศมีสีดำที่อยู่ข้างหลังของเมกะทรอนก็หายไปทันทีและเขายิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อย นั้นทำให้โพร์วรู้ได้ทันทีว่าเมกะทรอนจงใจกลั่นแกล้งเอาคืนสคิดที่ทำตัวเสียมารยาทในตอนแรกไป

“เราถึงกันแล้ว” น้ำเสียงกันตื่นเต้นของอาร์ซีพูดขึ้นอย่างร่าเริงจนนี้เริ่มคิดว่านี้คือน้ำเสียงปกติของเธอไปเสียแล้ว รถไฟเริ่มชะลอลดความเร็วช้าลงเรื่อยๆ เริ่มเห็นชานชาลารถไฟที่เต็มไปด้วยบอทมายืนโบกมือต้อนรับ

ต้อนรับดาราดังจากแดนไกล

“และการหาสปอนเซอร์ของพวกนายก็เริ่มต้นตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เป็นต้นไป”

. . .

เหล่าผู้โชคร้ายทั้งเหล่าเดินทางมาถึงเมืองหลวงไอคอนแล้ว บอททั้งหลายต่างถูกจับแยกออกไปแม้แต่โพร์วและเมกะทรอนก็ถูกจับแยกออกไปด้วยเช่นกัน พวกเขาถูกจับทำความสะอาด ไล่ขัดมันทุกซอกทุกมุมของร่างกายจนรู้สึกได้ว่าเป็นมันเงาอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน แม้แต่ตอนที่จับทำความสะอาดเสร็จก็ถูกจับแยกออกไปยังห้องสีขาวสะอาด เมกะทรอนไม่รู้ว่าโพร์วจะเป็นอย่างไหรบ้างแต่ว่าเขาก็ไม่อาจทำอะไรได้ ได้แค่รอ เมกะทรอนบอกได้เลยว่าเขาไม่สนใจเกมโง่ๆนี้มากนัก รู้แต่แค่ว่าจับบอทมารวมกันเขตละ 2 ตนแล้วให้สู้กันเท่านั้นเอง มีทั้งหมด 12 เขต ทุกครั้งที่มีเกมจะต้องมีคนเป็นเหยื่อสังเวยเพื่อความสนุกสนานของผู้คนเมืองหลวงถึง 23 ตนด้วยกันและมีเพียง 1 เท่านั้นที่รอดกลับมาได้

ช่างเป็นการฆ่าอย่างไร้ค่า ไร้ศักดิ์ศรีที่สุดเท่าที่เมกะทรอนเคยพบเจอ

การฆ่าที่สนามประลองกลาดิเอเตอร์ยังดูมีค่ามากกว่านี้เสียอีก

อย่างน้อยมีการเตรียมตัว ฝึกฝนและเต็มใจที่จะเข้าร่วม ไม่ใช่การจับสุ่มขึ้นมาแบบนี้

กึก

ประตูเลื่อนเปิดพร้อมกับการปรากฏตัวของเมคสีแดงขาว ตัวเล็กกว่าเขาไปมาก รู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมองเขาหัวจรดเท้าลงมาวิเคราะห์อย่างละเอียด

“หุ่นโคล คอนสตักชั่นรุ่นเก่าขนาดนี้ ยังมีอยู่อีกหรือ” นั้นคือการทักทายแรกของอีกฝ่าย แต่เมคตนนั้นเมกะทรอนรู้สึกได้ว่าเขาจะต้องชื่อแร็ทเช็ท ทั้งกลิ่นอาย ลักษณะ น้ำเสียงนั้นมันเหมือนกับแร็ทเช็ทเพื่อนที่เขต 12 เหลือเกินแค่ดูเยาว์วัยกว่าเท่านั้นเอง

“เขต 12 ทำงานเหมืองเป็นหลัก ยังต้องการบอทรุ่นเก่า” _แม้ว่าจะเลิกสร้างรุ่นนี้ไปนานแล้วก็เถอะ_

“อ่า ช่างมันเถอะเดี๋ยวยังไงก็จะตายอยู่แล้วถ้านายไม่โง่พอ ฉันแร็ทเช็ทเป็นเมดิกและคนดีไซน์เกราะของนาย” ความปากเสียของเขาก็เหมือนกันอีก ให้ตายเถอะจะเหมือนกันเกินไปจนเริ่มคิดถึงสหายที่พบเจอกันโดนบังเอิญที่เขต 12 แล้วจริงๆนะ

“เมกะทรอน”

“หืม...ชื่อนี้จริงๆหรอนี้ ไอเดียฉันเริ่มฝุดขึ้นมาเรื่อยเลย คืนนี้จะมีขบวนแห่เปิดตัวพวกนายทั้งหมด”

“นายก็เลยมาทำให้ฉันดูดีใช่ไหม”

“ไม่ๆ ฉันจะทำให้นายเป็นที่จดจำต่างหาก และนั้นคือหนึ่งในวิธีหาสปอนเซอร์”

_การหาสปอนเซอร์ของพวกนายก็เริ่มต้นตั้งแต่ตอนนี้เป็นต้นไป_ ไม่อยากจะยอมรับแต่เมกะทรอนรู้สึกได้ยินเสียงของสคิดลอยเข้ามาเหมือนกับว่าเขายืนพูดอยู่ข้างส่วนรับของเขาเอง

“ฉันคือว่าบอทตัวใหญ่ขนาดนายน่าจะเป็นอะไรที่น่าเกรงขามได้มากกว่าที่จะดูดี แต่ไม่แน่ใจว่ามันจะเข้ากับอีกคนหรือเปล่านี้ล่ะ” เขาหมายถึงโพร์ว ในยุคเจนเนอเรชันหลังๆที่ผ่านมาบอทมีขนาดตัวเล็กลงเรื่อยๆ จนขนาดบอทเจนหลังๆนี้เมกะทรอนแทบจะเหยียบพวกเขาได้เลยด้วยซ้ำถ้าไม่ระวัง เอาเข้าจริงๆเขาเคยเกือบเหยียบบัมเบิ้ลบี ไม่สิ...เหยียบไปแล้วจริงๆด้วยความไม่ระวังไปครั้งหนึ่งต่างหาก โชคดีที่ไม่เป็นอะไรมากนัก ด้วยความที่เจ้าก็ไม่ชอบที่ตัวเองมองว่าตัวเล็กกว่าคนอื่นๆเพราะเป็นมินิบอทเลยทำให้โดนโกรธเป็นวัน

น่าเสียดายที่จะไม่มีวันได้กลับไปแล้ว

. . .

โพร์วยืนรอเมกะทรอนข้างรถม้าเทียมที่ล่ามม้าไซเบอร์สีดำไว้สองตัว พร้อมกับคนอื่นๆในห้องโถงขนาดใหญ่ ทุกตนก็ถึงจัดแต่งเพ้นท์สีสันต่างๆ ร่างทั้งร่างของโพร์วถูกเสริมเกราะทั้งร่างเพิ่มให้มีขนาดใหญ่ขึ้นจนทำให้เขาดูมีเฟรมเป็นรถยนต์สี่ล้อ ทั้งๆที่เขาเป็นแต่มอเตอร์ไซค์เท่านั้น ด้านหลังมีปืนเลเซอร์ปลอมขนาดใหญ่สองกระบอกติดอยู่ ซึ่งมันหนักแม้ว่าจะเป็นของเลียนแบบก็ตามและยังมีปีกประตูติดที่ด้านหลังอีกด้วย ยังดีที่เขายังเหลือสีดำทองเอาไว้อยู่

เมดิกและดีไซน์เนอร์ของเขาฟามาร์กำลังยกแขนขึ้นมาดูมันทุกซอกทุกมุมและพ่นสีลงทำให้ดูเหมือนเขาผ่านการต่อสู้มาและกำลังขึ้นเทวีเพื่อฉลองชัยชนะของเขา

“ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนได้เปลี่ยนมันไปทั้งร่าง” โพร์วมองร่างของตัวเองที่ถูกเสริมเกราะเข้าไปเพิ่ม ไม่คิดว่าแค่เวลาไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก็สามารถทำเกราะออกมาได้ละเอียดเหมือนเขาเป็นหุ่นยุคเจนเนอเรชั่นของเมกะทรอนที่มักจะตัวใหญ่กว่าพวกเขาในยุคปัจจุบันอยู่มาก

“นั่น โพร์ว...ใช่ไหม” เสียงแหบต่ำที่คุ้นเคยดีนั่นทำให้เขาหันไปมองตามเสียงที่ไม่ได้ยินมาสักพัก นั่นเมกะทรอน เขาแทบไม่ได้เปลี่ยนอะไรหรือเสริมเกราะเหมือนโพร์วแค่เพ้นสีแดงตกแต่งตรงหมวก อกและใบหน้า และทำรอยการต่อสู้นั่นทำให้เขาดุดัน น่าหวาดหวั่น ลายเพ้นสีแดงบนใบหน้านั่นมันเข้ากับเลนส์สีแดงชานทำให้ดึงดูดสายตาอย่างน่าประหลาดและยังลบความอ่อนโยนทั้งหมดออกไปจากใบหน้าเขาไปเสียหมด

โพร์วรู้สึกได้ว่าทุกตนที่อยู่ตรงนั้นหันไปจ้องเมกะทรอนไปเป็นทางเดียว

“ใช่...คุณดูดีมากในลายเพ้นแบบนั่น”

“ของนายนี้อย่างกะเปลี่ยนเป็นคนละคนไปเลย ฉันจำเกือบไม่ได้”

“ผมก็เกือบจำตัวเองไม่ได้เหมือนกัน” 

“ทำได้ดีเหมือนกันนะฟามาร์ แต่ว่าของเจ้านี้มันดันทำให้ดีจนเกือบกลบเจ้าหนูไปหมดเลย” แร็ทเช็ทเดินเข้ามามองรอบตัวโพร์วไปมา

“เอาเข้าจริงๆ คนดูอยู่บนอัฒจันทร์พอมองลงมาก็เห็นเป็นจุดเล็กๆแล้ว” ฟามาร์พ่นสีโพร์วเก็บรายละเอียดเสร็จพอดิบพอดี แล้วแร็ทเช็ทก็ยื่นปุ่มเล็กๆเท่าฝ่ามือมาให้ทั้งเมกะทรอนและโพร์ว

“อุปกรณ์ตกแต่งอันสุดท้าย” ทั้งเมกะทรอนและโพร์วรับมา

“กดมันเมื่อพร้อม มันจะแสดงไฟออกมา มันจะเหมือนไฟจริงๆแต่ว่ามันไม่ร้อน และมันมีลูกเล่นด้วยเมื่อพวกนายเดินผ่านไปมา อย่าตกใจกับมันทำซะว่านี้คือเรื่องปกติของพวกนาย”

กริ๊งงงงงง

เสียงแจ้งเตือนดังขึ้นแสดงว่าถึงเวลาที่พวกทั้งหมดต้องออกไปเปิดตัวอย่างเป็นทางการ แร็ทเช็ทและฟามาร์ต้องออกไปจากที่นี้แล้ว โพร์วรู้สึกได้ว่าเรายังไม่พร้อมที่จะออกไปพบเจอกับคนจำนวนมาก แต่ว่าเมกะทรอนกระโดดขึ้นบนรถม้าเทียมแล้วเรียบร้อย

ไร้ความกังวล ไร้ความหวาดผวา

“โพร์ว ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” เมกะทรอนยื่นมาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มพยายามทำให้โพร์วลดความตึงเครียดลง กำลังจะบอกว่าไม่มีอะไรที่ต้องกลัวไป โพร์วคว้าจับมือเมกะทรอนขึ้นมายังรถม้าเทียมข้างเมกะทรอน ต่อให้โพร์วถูกเสริมเกราะขึ้นมาเขาก็ยังสูงได้แค่อกเพียงนิดหน่อยเท่านั้น 

ประตูโถงใหญ่เปิดขึ้นมาอย่างเชื่องช้า แสงเเดดสว่างค่อยๆสอดเข้ามาในห้องโถงพร้อมกับเสียงโห่ร้องต้อนรับอย่างสุขสันต์ รถม้าแต่ละคันก็เริ่มที่จะเคลื่อนที่ออกไปโดยเรียงตามเขตเริ่มที่เขตที่ 1 แล้วไล่ไปเรื่อยๆจนถึงเขตที่ 12 ซึ่งพวกเขาเป็นคันสุดท้าย ต้องรอคอยแต่ว่ายิ่งรอเท่าไหร่มันก็ยิ่งทำให้จิตใจเขาไม่อยู่นิ่ง ตื่นตระหนกไปเสียหมด รู้สึกได้ว่าเฟรมใต้เกราะนี้กำลังสั่นสะท้าน อยากให้เรื่องนี้เป็นแค่ความฝัน ขอแค่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาในห้องแคบๆพื้นเย็นๆในบ้านเขต 12 ก็พอแล้ว

“โพร์ว...ใจเย็นๆเข้าไว้” ไม่รู้เมื่อไรที่เมกะทรอนเคลื่อนมาจับมือโพร์วไว้ เกาะกุมไว้แน่นบอกว่าเขาไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี้เพียงแค่คนเดียว ยังมีเมกะทรอนค่อยอยู่เคียงข้างอยู่ที่นี้เช่นกัน

รถม้าเขต 11 เคลื่อนตัวทิ้งระยะห่างไปแล้ว ม้าไซเบอร์นั่นก็เริ่มออกเดินตามคำสั่งที่ตั้งไว้

“ไม่ต้องกังวลไป ถ้าเธอกลัวแค่มองไปข้างหน้า มองแต่ข้างหน้าก็พอ” เมกะทรอนยังกุมมือของโพร์วไม่ปล่อย

ดีแล้ว ได้โปรดกุมไว้แบบนี้ ได้โปรดอย่าปล่อยมือ

“พร้อมนะ” รถม้าเทียมกำลังเคลื่อนตัวออกจากโถงใหญ่ เสียงโห่ร้องก็ดังขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆ แต่ว่าตอนนี้เขาต้องพร้อมแล้ว จะทำให้ทุกอย่างที่เตรียมพังสลายไปเพราะเขาไม่ได้

“พร้อม” ทั้งโพร์วและเมกะทรอนกดปุ่มพร้อมกัน ไฟสีฟ้าก็ปรากฏขึ้นมาปลิวพัดไปตามสายลมไม่ใช่แค่นั่น พื้นก็แสดงภาพเป็นแผ่นดินแยกออกมาเป็นเหวลึกมีแสงไฟสีฟ้าแผดเผาอยู่ข้างใต้ไปยังทุกๆที่ที่พวกเขาผ่าน

_ดูนั้นสิครับ ท่านผู้ชมนั้นมันอะไรกันแน่_

โพร์วจำได้ว่าวินาทีนั้นได้ยินเสียงโห่ร้องด้วยความตื่นเต้น ตกอกตกใจจากผู้ชมอย่างล้นหลาม เสียงดังก้องยิ่งกว่าเขตใดๆที่ผ่านมา และเมกะทรอนก็ยังสามารถรู้จักการตรึงสายตาผู้คนได้มากกว่านี้

เมกะทรอนยกมือข้างที่จับโพร์วชูขึ้นมาพร้อมกัน ราวกับบอกว่านี้คือชัยชนะของพวกเรา เรามาเพื่อที่จะคว้าชัยชนะกลับไป ทว่ากลับมีความคิดหนึ่งผุดขึ้นมาในหัว

ถ้าหากโพร์วไม่รู้จักเมกะทรอนมาก่อน เขาสามารถบอกได้เลยว่าเขาไม่มีทางชนะเมกะทรอนได้อย่างแน่นอน แค่ทำให้ผู้คนจดจำเมกะทรอนก็กินขาดแล้ว

คนที่สมควรอยู่ต่อดูอย่างไหร่ก็ควรเป็นเมกะทรอนมากกว่าเขา

รถม้าเทียมจอดตรงหน้าลานกว้างสมถบกับเขตอื่นๆก่อนหน้านี้และพวกเขาก็ได้เห็นผู้นำไซเบอร์ทรอนตัวเป็นๆ

Codex

เมคร่างเพรียวสูงอันเป็นมาตรฐานของรุ่นเก่า เขาดำรงอยู่ตำแหน่งนี้มานานแล้ว แต่ว่าทำไมถึงรู้สึกได้ว่าเขากำลังจ้องมองลงมายังที่รถม้าเทียมของเขต 12 อยู่นานสองนานก่อนที่จะเริ่มประกาศต้อนรับและทันทีเขาเริ่มพูดไฟข้างหลังก็ดับลงทันที เช่นเดียวกับเหวลึกที่หายไป

“ขอต้อนรับ ขอต้อนรับ...เหล่าเครื่องบรรณาการ เราขอยกย่องในความกล้าหาญ และเสียสละของพวกท่านทุกคน จากนี้ไป...ขอให้โชคเข้าข้างพวกคุณ”

อีกแล้ว...เขาจ้องมาทางที่รถม้าของเขต 12 อีกแล้ว เเร็ทเช็ทกับฟามาร์เล่นใหญ่เกินไปหรือเปล่าเขาถึงได้จ้องพวกเขาเป็นพิเศษ จ้องจนรถม้าเคลื่อนตัวหายลับเข้าไปในอาคาร

“ว้าว นั้นมันเจ๋งเป้งไปเลย” ฟามาร์พูดขึ้นมาทันทีที่รถม้าเทียมจอดลง เขาเดินมารับพร้อมกับแร็ทเช็ท อาร์ซีและสคิด

“ฉันเชื่อว่าต่อจากนี้ทุกคนก็จะพูดถึงเรา” อาร์ซีพูดขึ้นมาอย่างเต้นตื่นไม่คิดที่จะปิดปังอะไรเลย

“ช่างกล้าหาญจริงๆเลยนะที่เล่นกับไฟ” สคิดพูดเหมือนประชดประชัน

“แล้วคนชอบอาบอีเจ็ดส์อย่างนายล่ะกล้าเล่นไหมล่ะ” เเน่นอนว่าเมกะทรอนสวนกลับไปทันที

“เฮ้ๆ อย่าลืมนะว่าฉันทำแบบนี้มา...” สคิดกำลังพูดอะไรบางแต่ว่าสายตาของสคิดมองเลยเมกะทรอนไปข้างหลังเขาอย่างชัดเจน

มีคนกำลังจ้องเขม็งมาที่พวกเขา

หนึ่งในผู้เข้าร่วมจากเขต 1

“ฉันว่าเราขึ้นไปข้างบนเถอะ” สคิดตัดบท พร้อมกับที่เมกะทรอนและโพร์วหันไปมอง รู้สึกได้เลยว่านั่นคือสายตาของการท้าทายแต่ว่าไม่จำเป็นไปส่งสายตาท้าทายกลับหรือแต่อย่างไหร่ เพราะพวกเขาได้ทำการท้าทายทุกคนที่นี้ไปแล้ว

อาร์ซีเดินนำไปยังที่พักกดลิฟต์ขึ้นไปที่เพ้นท์เฮ้าส์ชั้นของเขตตัวเอง แต่ละเขตจะได้ที่พักกันไปคนละชั้น เมื่อขึ้นไปถึงที่นั่นมันก็ทุกจัดแต่งอย่างงดงาม หรูหรา แนะนำห้องแต่ละห้อง ต่างคนต่างมีห้องส่วนตัวแม้แต่เมดิกก็อยู่รวมกันด้วย และยังมีห้องพยาบาลไปในตัว

แต่นั่นมันกลับทำให้ยิ่งคิดถึงที่บ้านมากกว่าเก่า

ถ้าหากได้อยู่ที่นี้ แต่ต้องห่างไกลจากคนอื่นที่เขต 12 ก็อยากกลับไปอยู่ที่นั่น

อาร์ซีปล่อยให้พวกเขาไปจัดการตัวเองแล้วเดียวจะเรียกมาคุยอีกทีว่าพรุ่งนี้จะต้องทำอย่างไหร่บาง โพร์วต้องออกไปถอดเกราะของเขาออก แต่เมกะทรอนแค่เช็ดลายเพ้นท์ของเขาออกเท่านั้น 

แต่ว่าลายเพ้นท์แบบนี้...มันทำให้เขานึกสมัยก่อน

สมัยที่ต้องกัดฟันต่อสู้ดิ้นรนเพื่อให้อยู่รอดในสนามรบ

ลายเพ้นท์สีแดงถูกเช็ดออกไปจากจนหมด แล้วเดินสำรวจห้องนอนของตัวเอง มีเตียงรีชาร์จขนาดใหญ่ตั้งอยู่ในห้องนอนและจอ มันมีขนาดใหญ่มากกว่าบ้านเกือบทั้งหลัง กำแพงด้านหนึ่งถูกปูด้วยหน้าต่างใหญ่ยาวทั้งแผนแสดงภาพของเมืองอันแสนทันสมัยและมันกำลังเริ่มเข้าสู่ยามค่ำคืน เมกะทรอนเดินออกจากห้องของตัวเองไปนั่งรอในห้องนั่งเล่น นั่งชมบรรยากาศนี้ไปเรื่อยๆกันกระทั่งโพร์วโผล่ออกมาในสภาพที่ถูกถอดเกราะออกไปเรียบร้อยกลับมาเป็นโพร์วตัวเล็กตนเดิม

“รู้สึกชินแบบนี้มากกว่าแบบนั้นนะ” เมกะทรอนทัก

“ผมก็ว่าแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน เกราะหนักนั้นเป็นบ้า”

“ขอโทษที่ขัดเวลาครอบครัว แต่ว่าฉันต้องแจกแจงเรื่องของพรุ่งนี้ก่อน”สคิดเดินเข้ามาขัดบทสนทนา โพร์วลงไปนั่งข้างเมกะทรอนแต่ว่ามีหนึ่งสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนอยากจะถามอยู่

“เมคที่จ้องพวกเราเมื่อกี้คือใครกัน”

“ก็แค่พวกมืออาชีพน่ะ อย่าไปสนใจเลย” สคิดตอบส่งๆ

“มืออาชีพ?” เมื่อสคิดเห็นสีหน้าสงสัยของเมกะทรอนก็เลยอธิบายต่อ

“ก็คือพวกที่ถูกฝึกมาเพื่องานนี้โดยเฉพาะยังไงล่ะ โดยส่วนมากจะจากเขต 1กับเขต 2”

“ถึงก็ถูกฝึกมาก็จริง แต่ว่าก็ไม่มีสิทธิใดๆหรอกนะ ห้องทุกชั้นเท่ากันหมด และน่านะว่าเอนนาจอนก็ได้เท่าๆกัน” อาร์ซีเสริมขึ้นมา

“ซึ่งหมายความว่าเราต้องระวังพวกนี้” โพร์วพูดขึ้นมา

“ก็ประมาณนั้น และปีนี้ก็มีผู้เคยได้รับชัยชนะเข้าร่วมด้วยจากเขต 4และเขต 10”

“ก็ต้องระวังพวกที่เคยชนะเป็นพิเศษ”

“เฮ้ๆ อย่าประมาทพวกมืออาชีพเหมือนกัน ถึงจะดูไม่อันตรายเท่าคนที่เคยชนะ แต่ว่าทุกปีก็ร้ายมันทุกราย” ตามที่ได้ยินมาพวกมืออาชีพมาจากเขตหนึ่งและสองจะเลือกเด็กมาฝึกฝนเพื่อสำหรับเรื่องนี้โดยเฉพาะ และจะได้รับการดูแลมาอย่างดี

แต่มันก็น่าเจ็บแค้น พวกเขาก็ต้องเอาตัวรอดมา เอาตัวรอดจากการอดอยาก หิวโหย แต่รัฐบาลกลับลงเงินเพื่อสำหรับคนในเขต 1 และเขต 2 ที่ยอมรับการตกลง ยอมรับการมีอยู่ของเกมนี้

“พรุ่งนี้เช้า จะมีการเริ่มซ้อมแบบเปิดสาธารณะ ตอนนี้ไม่ต้องไปสนใจ เวลาซ้อมให้ซ้อมด้วยกันให้ลองทำอะไรที่ไม่เคยทำ อะไรที่ถนัดเก็บมันเอาไว้และอย่าทำตัวเป็นเป้าสายตาเด็ดขาดในระยะสี่วันนี้ ไม่งั้นโดนเล็งตั้งแต่ต้นเกมฉันไม่รู้ด้วยนะ” 

_แล้วถ้าถนัดมันทุกอย่าง อย่างเมกะทรอนควรจะทำอย่างไหร่ดีล่ะ_

“โชว์สิ่งที่พวกนายถนัดที่สุดในตอนที่มีการฝึกเดี่ยว ฝึกว่าปิดตอนนั้นจะมีพวกผู้คุมเกมมาให้คะแนนและเปิดเผยต่อสาธารณะ ช่วงนั้นเป็นช่วงที่ดึงสปอนเซอร์เข้ามาได้ดีที่สุด”

พวกผู้คุมเกมจะเป็นคนที่ตัดสินทุกอย่างในเกม ควบคุมให้เกมมันมีอะไรที่น่าตื่นเต้น แต่ในบางครั้งมันก็หมายถึงคนกำหนดว่าคนจะได้รับชัยชนะด้วยเช่นกัน ครั้งหนึ่งโพร์วจำได้ว่ามีอยู่เกมหนึ่งที่ผู้เล่นพยายามจะฆ่าตัวตายพร้อมกันสองคน เพื่อไม่ให้มีผู้ชนะ ไม่อยากเป็นหุ่นเชิดของรัฐบาล ถึงแม้ว่ารายงานการถูกตัดฉากไปแต่ว่าภาพที่ฉายอีกครั้ง คนที่ออกความคิดนั้นถูกฆ่าตาย แต่ว่ารอยนั้นโพร์วดูออกว่าไม่ใช่รอยของอาวุธที่อยู่ในมืออีกฝ่ายแน่นอน แต่ว่าคนอื่นๆนั้นเขาไม่รู้ว่าจะเชื่อภาพที่แสดงให้เห็นหรือเปล่า

แต่สำหรับเมกะทรอนเขาไม่เคยคิดที่จะดูทำความเข้าใจกับมัน เพราะว่าถ้าเขาแค่เปิดมันก็ถือว่าเป็นการสนับสนุนเกมนี้ให้เกิดขึ้นต่อไป นั้นทำให้เขาแทบไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเกี่ยวกับเกมนี้เลยรู้แค่ว่าต้องหันมาฆ่ากันเองกันเหลือรอดเท่านั้น

“และมีอะไรที่ฉันต้องรู้อีกไหม” เมกะทรอนถาม

“ไม่แล้วนอกจากขอให้โชคดี”

. . .

ท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนวนกลับมาบรรจบกันอีกครั้ง แต่เวลาก็ยังเดินหน้าต่อไป ไม่ห้วนกลับมาเหมือนกลางวันกลางคืน บนดาลฟ้ากว้างใหญ่ของตึกสูงมีร่างเพรียวสีดำนั่งกอดเข่าอยู่ริมขอบไร้ซึ่งราวกั้นใดๆรองรับความปลอดภัย เขากอดเข่าตัวเองอยู่อยากนั้นไม่ได้มีอารมณ์สุนทรียะที่จะมานั่งชมท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนที่ไร้ซึ่งดวงดาว แตกต่างจากเขต 12 ที่ท้องฟ้ามักจะเต็มไปด้วยดวงดาวประดับอยู่เสมอ แต่ก็ไม่สำคัญตอนนี้ในหัวของโพร์วนั่นเต็มไปด้วยประโยคหนึ่งซ้ำๆกันทำให้เขาไม่สามารถล้มตัวรีชาร์จได้ แม้ว่าจะเป็นเตียงรีชาร์จคุณภาพดี กว้างกว่าเตียงที่บ้านหลายเท่าและไม่ต้องแบ่งสลับกับพี่น้องคนอื่น แต่ก็ไม่สามารถสลัดมันหลุดออกไปได้ จึงแอบขึ้นมาที่นี้คนเดียว

“โพร์ว...ขึ้นมาทำอะไรที่นี้” เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นมา ทำให้โพร์วรีบถีบตัวลุกขึ้นมาอย่างว่องไว โพร์วไม่มั่นใจว่าเขาสามารถขึ้นมาที่นี้ได้หรือเปล่า จะโดนลงโทษอะไรไหม แต่เมื่อเห็นว่าบอทที่เรียกว่านั้นเป็นเมคร่างใหญ่โตสีเทาก็ลงความกังวลลง

“ทำเอาผมตกใจหมด” โพร์วบ่น

“ตกใจอะไรล่ะ ที่นี้เขาเปิดให้ขึ้นมาอยู่แล้ว” เมกะทรอนเดินมาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างกายโพร์ว

“คุณรู้ได้ไง”

“ไปถามสคิดมา อีกอย่างเห็นนายออกไปข้างนอกก็เลยมาตามดูน่ะ”

“นี้กำแพงเป็นเพื่อนคุณหรอ” ประโยคนั้นแทบจะทำให้เมกะทรอนหลุดขำออกมา

“ก็อาจจะ...” และความเงียบก็ปกคลุมทั้งสอง โพร์วและเมกะทรอนไม่ได้เป็นพวกที่ชอบเปิดประเด็นหรือบทสนทนาก่อนถ้าไม่มีความจำเป็น หรือสงสัยใคร่รู้ แต่ตอนนี้โพร์วมีความสงสัยอยู่ในหัว

“ถ้าเราโดดลงไปด้วยกันมันจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น” 

“โพร์ว เราจะไม่ทำแบบนั้น” เมกะทรอนตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง

“ผมแค่ล้อเล่นเฉยๆ”

“ถ้าจะทำจริง พวกนั่นคงไม่ปล่อยพวกไปง่ายๆหรอก เป็นเครื่องบรรนาการที่แสนสำคัญนิ”

_ช่างน่าตลกขบขันยิ่งนัก สุดท้ายแล้วปลายทางมันก็คือความตายเหมือนกัน_

“ฉันว่าพวกเราควรไปพักกันได้แล้วล่ะ พรุ่งนี้เรามีอะไรต้องทำกันอีกเยอะ” เมกะทรอนลุกขึ้นพร้อมยื่นมือตรงหน้าโพร์ว

“เอ่อ...เมกะทรอน คือว่าที่ขึ้นมาที่นี้...คือว่า…” โพร์วอั้มอึ้งไม่ยอมพูดอย่างตรงไปตรงมา

“มีอะไรหรือ” เมกะทรอนถามแต่นั่นทำให้โพร์วรู้สึกไม่อยากบอกมากกว่าเดิม นั่นทำให้เขาลุกพรสดขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ไม่มีอะไร ไปพักกันเถอะ” โพร์วรีบก้าวฉับผ่านตัวเมกะทรอนและกดลิฟต์ลงไปโดยไม่รอเมกะทรอน ปล่อยให้เมกะทรอนยืนงุนงงอยู่บนดาลฟ้าอย่างนั้น

เมื่อลิฟต์ผ่านมาถึงชั้นของตัวเองโพร์วก็รีบเดินเข้าไปที่ห้องของตัวเอง ทิ้งตัวลงนอนเบน้ตียงรีชาร์จกว้าง เขาไม่กล้าบอกเมกะทรอนถึงสาเหตุที่ขึ้นมาบนดาลฟ้า เพราะมันคือสาเหตุที่เด็กน้อยมากเกินกว่าที่จะไปบอกเมกะทรอน

_รู้สึกเหงาและโดดเดี่ยวจนไม่สามารถรีชาร์จได้_

ปกติแล้วตั้งแต่ที่ย้ายมาอยู่กับเมกะทรอน โพร์วก็ได้นอนเบียดกับพี่น้องของตัวเองเสมอจนเป็นเรื่องเคยชิน เคยมีความฝันลมๆแล้งๆอยู่ว่า สักวันจะเก็บเงินไปซื้อบ้านใหม่ที่มีห้องรีชาร์จเป็นของตัวเองให้หมดกันทึกตนจะได้ไม่ต้องนอนเบียดกันหรือผลัดกันใช้เตียงอีก

พอดีได้มานอนเตียงเดี่ยวเองจริงๆแล้ว กลับรู้สึกวูบโหวงอย่างน่าประลาด ปกติไม่ว่าหันไปทางไหนก็จะเจอบอทในบ้านอยู่เสมอ แต่ตอนนี้ไม่มีอีกแล้ว

ไม่มีร่างของครอบครัวอยู่ในสายตาอีกต่อไปแล้ว


	4. Chapter 4

ห้องโถงสีเงินเรียบง่ายขนาดใหญ่ มีอุปกรณ์อาวุธของมีคมมากมาย จัดตั้งแบ่งเป็นโซนต่างๆชัดเจน ร่างเมคนักขุคเหมืองสูงใหญ่สีเทานั้นยืนห่างที่ป้ายซ้อมยิงเป้าอยู่หลายเมตร มือหนาใหญ่ถือมีดทิ้งแขนไปตามแรงโน้มถ่วงเลนส์สีแดงสดนั้นจ้องมองไปยังข้างหน้า เมื่อไฟเปิด เมื่อเป้าเล็งนั้นฉายแสงไปยังป้ายใดป้ายหนึ่ง มือที่ว่างก็รีบคว้ามีดขึ้นมาปาอย่างรวดเร็ว ปาไปยังเป้าที่ไฟเปิดฉาย มีดปักเข้ากับเป้าแถบสีเหลืองมิได้โดนตรงกลางสีแดงแต่อย่างไร เป้าถัดมาก็ปักเข้าที่สีฟ้า อีกอันก็เป็นสีเหลือง แล้วก็พลาดไม่โดนเป้าแต่อย่างไร วนไปเรื่อยๆก็กระทั้งหมดเวลา

“ไอ้หุ่นกระป๋องตั้งซะท่าน่ากลัว แต่พลาดหมดเลยว่ะ เก็กเก่งชิบหาย”เสียงนินทาดังเข้ามายังส่วนรับของเมกะทรอนแต่ว่าเขาเลือกที่จะเมินมันเสีย

ตั้งใจเล็งที่อื่น สำหรับเมกะทรอนแล้วมันถือว่าตรงเป้าตามที่เขาต้องการแล้ว

เมกะทรอนเดินออกมาจากลานซ้อมปามีดพร้อมกับบอทเขต 1 ที่เคยส่งสายตาท้าทายตอนงานเปิดกำลังเดินเข้าไปซ้อมต่อจากเมกะทรอน เขามั่นใจว่าเดินเว้นระยะห่างออกมาให้เดินสวนกันได้ แต่ว่าบอทตัวนั้นเดินเอาไหล่มากระแทกชนเมกะทรอนอย่างจัง

“หลบไปไอ้แก่”

เป็นวันที่สองที่ถูกก่อกวนด้วยคำพูดดูถูก เหยียดหยามแต่ช่างมันไปเถอะ ความทิฐิหัวสูงมันมีอยู่แล้วละทั้งมาจากเขต 1 ทั้งเป็นพวกชีกเกอร์มันก็เลยทวีคูณความหยิ่งยโสเข้าไปอีก พวกนี้มันคุยไม่รู้เรื่องหรอก มันต้องทำให้มันเห็นกับตัวถึงจะรู้สึกตัว ถ้าจำไม่ผิด ไอ้หมอนี้มันชื่อว่า…

Starscream

ทำไมต้องเป็นชื่อนี้ด้วย

ยังดีที่ไม่ได้เป็นชีกเกอร์สีขาวแดงตนนั้น หมอนี้ตัวสีม่วงเทาและเป็นบอทรุ่นใหม่อย่างชัดเจน การที่มีคนชื่อเหมือนที่เคยรู้จักมันทำให้ระแวงนะรู้ไหม

เมกะทรอนเดินไปยังโต๊ะตัวหนึ่งที่มีการจำลองสภาพแวดล้อมของป่าต่างๆ บนโต๊ะก็มีอุปการณ์ต่างๆ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นพู่กัน สีตามธรรมชาติและของตกแต่งอย่างเปลือกไม้ ก้อนหิน หญ้า

เขาหยิบพู่กันจุ่มสีลงมาระบายแขนตัวเองเป็นสีน้ำตาล หยิบเปลือกไม้ขึ้นมาปิดตามส่วนต่าง พลางมองต้นไม้ที่อยู่ใกล้ตัวไปด้วย

“ทำอะไรน่ะ เมกะทรอน” เสียงอันคุ้นเคยของโพร์วดังขึ้นข้างตัวโดยที่เมกะทรอนไม่รู้สึกตัวเลยสักนิด นับวันโพร์วสามารถเข้ามาประชิดตัวโดยอย่างว่องไวโดยที่เมกะทรอนไม่รู้ตัวได้มากขึ้น นั้นอดทำให้เมกะทรอนยิ้มอย่างอดที่จะภูมิใจกับเด็กที่เฝ้ามาหลายปีไม่ได้

“ก็...ลองทำอะไรที่ไม่เคยทำดูอย่าง…” เมกะทรอนวางพู่กันลงแล้วเดินเข้าไปใกล้ต้นไม้ต้นหนึ่งและวางมือที่เพ้นสีเรียนแบบต้นไม้ทาบไปลงดู

“พลางตัว นี้ฉันเพิ่งทำครั้งแรก”

“นั้น เนียนมากๆเลยนะ มั่นใจนะว่าทำครั้งแรก”

“ก็เคยคิดจะลองสักครั้ง แต่ก็ไม่มีโอกาส…” เมกะทรอนรู้สึกได้ว่ามีคนกำลังจ้องมองมายังพวกเขา เลนส์สีแดงมองเลยไปที่ด้านหลังของโพร์วก็พบกับเด็กตัวน้อยสีเขียวเข้ม เขามีเฟรมแบบเดียวกับบัมเบิ้ลบี

เด็กน้อยที่กำลังรอคอยความช่วยเหลือจากพวกเขาอยู่

เด็กคนนั้นไม่ได้มองมาที่เมกะทรอน แต่ว่ามองจ้องมาที่โพร์ว ขณะเมกะทรอนกำลังจ้องเขาอยู่ยังไม่รู้ตัวเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“โพร์ว ดูเหมือนว่าจะมีเงาตามมานะ” ทันทีที่เมกะทรอนทัก โพร์วก็รีบหันคว้าไปด้านหลัง เมื่อเด็กน้อยตนนั้นถูกจ้องกลับก็สะดุ้งเฮือกใหญ่แล้ววิ่งหนีไปทันที

“ไม่รู้ตัวมาก่อน”

“ไม่แปลก ยังจำวันแรกที่เด็กเขต 1 กับเขต 2 ทะเลาะกันเพราะมีดหายได้ใช่ไหม ฝีมือเจ้าเด็กนี้ล่ะ ฉันเห็นขึ้นไปปีนที่รางเหล็กข้างบน” เมกะทรอนชี้นิ้วข้างบนเพดาลสูงมีราวเหล็กที่ทำให้เมคตัวเล็กๆปีนป่านได้ แต่ว่ามันไม่ใช่ที่สำหรับฝึกปีน ไม่ความปลอดภัยใดๆลองรับหากตกลงมาคือบาดเจ็บสาหัด

“แสบไม่เบา” โพร์วออกความเห็น

. . .

“ไหนเล่าให้ฟังหน่อยสิว่าวันนี้ได้อะไรกลับมาบ้าง” สคิดถามขึ้นมาระหว่างที่กำลังเติมเอนนาจอนในช่วงเย็น เป็นคำถามที่สคิดมักจะถามทุกครั้งที่กลับมาจากการฝึก ได้อะไรกลับมา เทคนิคต่างๆที่เจ้าตัวสามารถให้คำแนะนำได้ ถึงแม้ว่าจะสามารถดูได้จากการถ่ายทอดสดที่ถ่ายไว้ตลอดเวลาก็ตาม

“ก็ได้ลองยิงธนู ทำกับดัก ใช้มีดแล้วก็ได้ฝึกตัวต่อตัวกับเมกะทรอนก่อนหมดเวลา” นั้นคือตารางของโพร์วที่เขาได้ทำ

“แล้วเมกะทรอนล่ะ”

“ปามีด พลางตัวและก็ตัวต่อตัวกับโพร์ว” เมกะทรอนตอบแบบขอไปที

“จากที่ฉันนั่งดูพวกนายฝึกกันตั้งแต่เมื่อวาน ฉันไม่ต้องแก้อะไรเลย นี้ไปฝึกกันมาก่อนที่จะมาที่นี้แล้วใช่ไหม” โพร์วไม่มั่นใจว่าควรจะตอบอย่างไรดี เพราะพวกเขาแอบเข้าไปฝึกกันในป่าที่ผิดกฎหมาย และที่นี้มีกล้องเต็มไปหมด

“ฉันฝึกให้พวกเขาเอง” เมกะทรอนตอบ

“งานนี้ฉันเห็นคนชนะแล้วว่ะ สปอนเซอร์ไม่ต้องแล้วมั้ง”

“สคิด หยุดพูดแบบนั้นเลยนะ” อาร์ซีดุสคิดที่พูดจาไม่เข้าเรื่อง

“ล้อเล่นน้า” โพร์วก็ยังคงงุนงงที่สคิดจะมั่นใจอะไรได้มากขนาดนั้นว่าเมกะทรอนจะชนะได้ง่ายดายขนาดนั้น คิดว่าเมกะทรอนแข็งแกร่งจะขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ

_ทำไมไม่ลองถามเขาดูละ แท้จริงแล้วเขามาจากไหน เป็นใครมาก่อน ทำอะไรไว้มาบ้าง ทำไมมีทั้งใบหน้าและชื่อเหมือนกับเขาตนนั้นที่อยู่ในหนังที่อาร์ซีชอบเปิดให้ดู_

คำถามของสคิดที่เคยบอกเมื่อตอนที่อยู่บนรถไฟที่กำลังมุ่งหน้ามายังเมืองหลวง ประโยคนี้วนเข้ามาอยู่ในหัวตั้งแต่วินาทีนั้นแล้ว เขาก็สงสัยเหมือนกัน แต่ไม่คิดที่จะเอะใจสงสัยเลยเมื่อตอนที่อยู่ที่เขต 12 จนกระทั้งได้มาที่เมืองหลวงเป็นครั้งแรก ความลึกลับของเมกะทรอนก็ยิ่งเด่นชัดมากเป็นพิเศษ โดยเฉพาะสคิดที่เป็นหุ่นยุคเก่าเหมือนกัน ชอบมีประเด็นกับเมกะทรอนเสมอ

แต่เขาก็ไม่ยอมบอกอะไรเลย ยอมปล่อยให้ความลับตายไปกับเขา

หลังจากที่เติมพลังงานกันเสร็จแล้วก็แยกย้ายกันไปตามอัธยาศัย โพร์วกดลิฟต์ขึ้นไปบนดานฟ้าคนเดียวเงียบๆ อยากปลีกหนีจากผู้คนออกไป ไม่อยากที่จะเจอใครทั้งนั้น นั่งกอดเข่าที่ริบครอบดาลฟ้า ไม่สนใจท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนที่มีดวงดาวส่องประกาย ในใจห้วนนึกถึงคนที่อยู่เบื้องหลัง

คนที่บ้านจะเป็นอย่างไงแล้ว บักเฮคกับออฟติมัสไปเมืองโดยไม่มีเมกะทรอนและโพร์วจะเหงาไหม

บัมเบิ้ลบีอาการดีขึ้นหรือเปล่า แร็ทเช็ทหาทางซ่อมบัมเบิ้ลบีได้หรือเปล่า

หวังว่าฝาแฝดเจ็ทนั้นไม่สร้างปัญหาให้แจ็สบ่อยๆนะ สองคนนั้นดูเหงาไปอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเมื่อขาดบัมเบิ้ลบีไป สมัยก่อนนั้นก็มีสามคนนั้นล่ะที่ชอบไปเล่นซนกันจะตัวเปื้อนสกปรกกลับมาบ้านแทบทุกคน และเร็ทแช็ทก็จะบ่นไปเรื่อยไม่ยอมให้เข้าบ้านจนกว่าบัมเบิ้ลบีจะตัวสะอาดกลับมา แต่ปฏิกิริยาของเมกะทรอนนั้นกลับไม่ได้ต่อว่าอะไรแค่หัวเราะขบขัน พยายามให้แร็ทเช็ทใจเย็นลง

‘เอาน่ะ แร็ทเช็ท พวกเขายังเด็กให้เขาได้สนุกกับช่วงเวลานี้เถอะ’

เมกะทรอนอยากให้พวกเขาได้มีความสุข พยายามทุกอย่างเพื่อพวกเขาทั้งๆจะปล่อยทิ้งไว้ก็ได้เพราะแค่เอาตัวเองให้รอดในเขต 12 ที่อดอยาก มันก็ยากเย็นแสนเข็ญพออยู่แล้ว แต่ก็เพิ่มภาระให้ตัวเอง เลี้ยงดูอย่างดีให้ขาดตกบกพร่องให้น้อยที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไปได้

“โพร์ว อยู่นี้เอง” เสียงแหบต่ำดังขึ้น โพร์วไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเมกะทรอนมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไร เขาตกอยู่ในห้วงความคิดของตัวเองลึกขนาดไหนถึงได้ไม่ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าของเมกะทรอน ทั้งๆที่เขาตัวใหญ่มาก

เมกะทรอนทิ้งตัวลงมานั่งข้างโพร์วอย่างสบายๆ ไม่เคยแสดงอาการกังวลหรือกลัวเลยตั้งแต่มาที่นี้ ผ่อนคลายไร้ความกังวลอยู่เสมอ ทั้งๆที่มันไม่ควรเป็นแบบนั้น ถ้าเขาอยากให้โพร์วรอด

“ทำไมคุณไม่กังวลอะไรเลย” โพร์วเปิดบทสนทนาด้วยคำถาม

“ไม่มีอะไรต้องกังวลไป...และนายต้องรอด” เมกะทรอนเงยหน้ามองด้านฟ้ายามค่ำคืน ประโยคที่ยืนยันของเมกะทรอนนั้นแสดงให้เห็นว่าเขาเอาจริงไม่ได้ล้อเล่นแต่อย่างไรทั้งน้ำเสียงที่หนักแน่นและแววเลนส์ที่จับจ้องบนท้องฟ้านั่นมองมุ่งตรงไปข้างหน้า ไม่มีความลังเลไม่มีความกลัว มองมุ่งไปที่เป้าหมายของตน

แม้เป้าหมายนั่นคือความตายก็ตาม

“คุณทำแบบนี้ไปเพื่ออะไรไม่กังวลบ้างหรือ” คำตอบที่โพร์วอยากรู้มานานนัก

“ถามอะไรแปลกๆโพร์ว พวกนายเป็นคนสำคัญของฉัน เป็นครอบครัวเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่เหลืออยู่”

“ที่เหลืออยู่…แต่คุณบอกแล้วคุณถูกสร้างขึ้นมา” หมายความว่าอย่างไร

“ใช่ ฉันถูกสร้างขึ้นมา ไม่ได้หลอมและค่อยๆเติบโตเหมือนพวกนายและไม่ได้ต้องการบอทเมนเทอร์ดูแลช่วงแรกๆ แต่ว่าช่วงที่ฉันยังถูกสร้างขึ้นมาใหม่...สมัยที่ไซเบอร์ทรอนพึ่งฟื้นฟูจากสงครามฉันถูกสร้างเซตที่สอง พวกเขาต้องการแรงงานเป็นอย่างมาก...และฉันก็โดนบอทหลอมตัวอื่นๆรังแก เพราะแค่ว่าถูกสร้าง ไม่หลอมเหมือนตนอื่นๆ”

“คุณเนี่ยนะ โดนคนอื่นรังแก” เป็นเรื่องราวใหม่ที่โพร์วไม่เคยรู้มาก่อน รู้แค่ว่าถูกสร้างในช่วงแรกๆหลังจากสงคราม คนแข็งแกร่งอย่างเมกะทรอนเนี่ยนะเคยถูกรังแก

“มันก็ต้องมีช่วงเวลาที่เราเคยอ่อนแอกันบ้าง ตอนนั้นเองฉันก็ได้เจอบอทตนหนึ่งที่ถูกสร้างจากเซตแรกชื่อเทอมินัส เขาเข้ามาปกป้องกันจากบอทตนอื่นๆและสอนสิ่งอื่นนอกเหนือจากการขุดเหมือง สอนให้ฉันได้อ่าน ได้เขียน คงจะบอกได้ว่าเขาเป็นครอบครัวคนแรกได้ล่ะมั้ง” นั้นก็แทบจะไม่ต่างจากสิ่งที่เมกะทรอนทำให้กับพวกเขา สอนให้เอาตัวรอด ให้รู้จักการต่อสู้ เทอมินัสคงเป็นเมคที่ใจดีมากแน่ๆ

“แล้วเขาไปไหนแล้ว” เมกะทรอนเงียบไม่ตอบ แต่นั้นก็ทำให้โพร์วพอเดาออกว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเขา ครอบครัวคนแรกของเมกะทรอน

“ผม...ขอโทษที่ถาม”

“ไม่เป็นไร มันก็นานมามากแล้วล่ะและนั่นก็เป็นสาเหตุที่จู่ๆฉันก็โผล่มาที่เขต 12 วันนั้นจู่ๆเหมืองที่ฉันทำงานอยู่ก็เกิดถล่ม วันนั้นฉันกับเทอมินัสแยกกันทำงาน ฉันพยายามเข้าไปช่วยเทอมินัสที่เข้าไปขุดเหมืองที่ลึกกว่า แต่ว่า...ฉันโดนหินถล่มใส่เหมือนกันและก็เข้าโหมดจำศีลไป พอตื่นขึ้นมาก็ไม่เจอใครแล้ว และเวลาก็ผ่านไปจนไซเบอร์ทรอนแบ่งเป็น 12 เขต” เป็นครั้งแรกที่เมกะทรอนเล่าเรื่องที่มาของตัวเอง รู้แล้วว่าทำไมถึงไม่อยากเล่า เพราะไม่อยากนึกถึงคนสำคัญที่สุดในชีวิตที่ ณ ตอนนี้เขาไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยอีกต่อไปแล้ว

จากไปอย่างไม่มีวันกลับ

“ถึงเวลาต้องไปรีชาร์จกันได้แล้วล่ะ พรุ่งนี้ก็มีฝึกกันแต่เช้า” เมกะทรอนเป็นฝ่ายลุกขึ้นคนแรก เมกะทรอนคงจะปล่อยให้เขาอยู่ตรงนั้นถ้าเขาจะอยู่ เขาเดินกลับไปยังลิฟต์ที่พาเขาขึ้นมาแต่ว่า

“โพร์ว…” ก่อนที่เมกะทรอนจะลงไปเขาเรียกโพร์วอีกครั้ง

“ถ้าเธอรีชาร์จได้ไม่ดีพอ...เธอมารีชาร์จกับฉันก็ได้นะ” นั่นคือประโยคสุดท้ายก่อนที่ประตูลิฟต์จะปิดไป

เขารู้! แต่ว่าได้อย่างไหร่…

ไม่เคยปิดปังอะไรกับเมคตนนี้ได้เลย…

. . .

“ว้าว นายดูมีฝีมือมากเลยนะ เมกะทรอน” เสียงที่ไม่คุ้นเคยดังขึ้นมาจากประตูห้องซ้อมตัวต่อตัว หุ่นสำหรับฝึกซ้อมนอนพังอยู่บนพื้น เมกะทรอนหันไปตามเสียงก็พบกับเฟมม่าเขต 4 อดีตคนที่ได้รับชนะจากเกมก่อนๆ เธอเป็นหุ่นยุคใหม่แต่ว่าเหมือนจะมีโหมดยานพาหนะเป็นประเภทเครื่องบินขับไล่ ถ้าดูจากปีกเรียวๆด้านหลัง ทำให้มีขนาดตัวที่ใหญ่เกือบถึงอกเมกะทรอน

เธอมาทำอะไรที่นี้ และที่สำคัญเข้ามาในห้องซ้อมตัวต่อตัวได้อย่างไหร่ ตอนซ้อมตัวต่อจะเป็นห้องทึบปิดไม่ให้ใครเห็นว่าใครเข้าไปใช้งานอยู่ ไม่มั่นใจว่าเธอเห็นเมกะทรอนซ้อมมากขนาดไหน แต่ว่าหุ่นที่นอนพังอยู่บนพื้นนั้นเป็นเครื่องยืนยันว่าเมกะทรอนมีฝีมือร้ายกาจไม่เบา

“ฉันกะไว้แล้วว่านายต้องไม่ธรรมดาตั้งแต่วันแรกๆที่เห็นนายซ้อมแล้วล่ะ นายเป็นบอทตนนั้นหรือเปล่า เหมือนทั้งหน้าตาและชื่อ” เมกะทรอนรู้ว่าเธอพูดเรื่องอะไร เธอรู้ถึงเมกะทรอนตนนั้น เมกะทรอนที่เป็นหัวหน้าของเหล่าดีเซ็ปดิคอน

“ฟังนะไอ้หนู ฉันไม่ใช่เขาคนนั้น ฉันเข้าใจว่ามีคนเข้าใจฉันผิดเยอะ เพราะว่าเขาเป็นหุ่นสร้างสำหรับขุดเมืองมาก่อน และฉันดันบังเอิญถูกสร้างมารุ่นเดียวกับเขา” เมกะทรอนได้อธิบายเรื่องนี้เป็นรอบที่ล้านได้แล้ว ไปที่ไหนก็มีแต่ใครๆทักเขาแบบนี้

“ไอ้ร่างเน่าๆในหนังนั้นเป็นของจริงหรือเปล่ายังไม่รู้เลย แต่ช่างมันเถอะ มันไม่ใช่ธุระอะไรที่ต้องสนใจ ฉันมาที่นี้เพื่ออยากจะมาคุยกับนาย” อีกฝ่ายเดินเข้ามาใกล้เมกะทรอนอย่างไม่เกรงกลัวอะไร

“เมื่อกี้ฉันเห็นนายตั้งค่าหุ่นพวกนั้นเป็นระดับสูงสุดทุกตัว และด้วยจำนวนมากขนาดนั้น นายล้มมันได้ทุกตัวโดยไม่มีรอยขีดข่วนอะไรเลย และตอนที่ปามีดเมื่อวานนั้น นายปาพลาด...แต่นายจงใจปาพลาดเพื่อหลอกคนอื่น...”

“ต้องการอะไร” เมกะทรอนตัดบท นั้นทำให้อีกฝ่ายชะงัด

“ก็ได้ๆ นายสนใจมาร่วมมือกับฉันไหม” ทำข้อตกลงงั้นหรือ...อยากจะขำ

“ไม่ ฉันไม่สนใจ” เมกะทรอนปฏิเสธทันทีโดยไม่ต้องคิดไต่ตรองอะไร เขาไม่ต้องการมีประติสัมพันธ์ดับใครและเดินผ่านไปอย่างไม่สนใจใยดีเลยแม้แต่น้อย

“เฮ้ๆ ใจเย็นๆน่าฉันยังพูดไม่จบเลย…” อีกฝ่ายอีกก้าวมาตัดหน้าขวางทางเมกะทรอน

ในขณะเดียวกันโพร์วกำลังฝึกปีนเชือกอยู่ด้านบนเลนส์สีฟ้าของเขาเหลือบไปเห็นเมกะทรอนกำลังเดินออกจากห้องฝึกต่อสู้แล้วมีเฟมม่าจากเขต 4 เดินมาขวางทางเมกะทรอนและพูดคุยอะไรบ้างอย่างที่โพร์วไม่ได้ยิน โพร์วก็หยุดและเกาะเชือกเอาไว้แน่นไม่ให้ตกลงมา มองว่าเมกะทรอนกำลังทำอะไรและบอทตัวนั้นมายุ่งกับเมกะทรอนทำไม

ที่สำคัญไม่ใช่เรื่องดีแน่ๆ เป็นเฟมม่าซีกเกอร์จากเขต 4 ที่เคยที่เป็นผู้ชนะ

เสียงตะคอกด่าจากด้านล่างก็ไม่สามารถทำให้โพร์วสนใจได้เลย เขาเอาจ้องสนใจพวกเขา… แล้วเจ้าบอทเขต 4 ก็ยืนมือออกมา เหมือนกำลังยื่นข้อเสนอ ข้อตกลงอะไรบางอย่าง เมกะทรอนดูเหมือนกำลังช่างใจไม่ยอมจับมือ

แน่นอนว่าถ้าเป็นเขต 4 เขายอมทำอะไรก็ตามเพื่อชัยชนะ

แต่สุดท้ายเมกะทรอนก็จับมือรับข้อตกลง

ภาพที่โพร์วได้เห็นมันเหมือนกับว่าได้บีบสปาร์คของโพร์ว เจ็บให้อกรู้สึกเหมือนโดนทรยศ ไม่รู้ว่าตกลงเรื่องอะไรกัน ทำไมถึงชอบทำอะไรไม่บอกพวกเขา แม้แต่ตอนที่เสนอตัวเข้าไปก็ตัดสินใจไม่บอกใครเลยจนกระทั้งเเร็ทเช็ทรู้ แล้วตอนนี้ล่ะ เขาตั้งใจทำอะไร

ใครๆก็กลัวตายกันได้ทั้งนั้น

นั่นสินะ… เป็นไปไม่ได้ที่เมกะทรอนจะยอมตายเพื่อเขาอย่างแท้จริงหรอก เป็นแค่บอทที่ถูกเก็บมาเลี้ยงจะหวังอะไรมาก เมกะทรอนคงอาจจะเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว เขาเป็นคนที่เก็บความลับเก่งและปากหนักมากพอที่จะไม่ให้ใครรู้ อย่างไหร่ก็ตามคนที่ควรรอดก็เป็นเมกะทรอนอยู่แล้ว

เป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เมกะทรอนต้องมาร่วมนี้

คนที่ควรรับผิดชอบก็ควรจะเขา ไม่ใช่เมกะทรอน

สุดท้ายแล้ว...ก็เหลือแค่ตัวคนเดียวอีกแล้วสินะ

เมื่อก่อน ตอนที่จะเจอกับเมกะทรอน ก่อนที่ถูกอาจารย์โยเคทรอนเจ้าสำนักไซเบอร์นินจารับมาเลี้ยงเป็นเมนเทอร์ ไม่มีใครต้องการโพร์วเพราะถูกหลอมขึ้นมามีโหมดยานพาหนะเป็นมอเตอร์ไซค์ สำหรับเขต 12 แล้วมอเตอร์ไซค์นั่นแทบไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรเลยกับเหมือง ได้แต่นั่งมองบอทตนอื่นๆถูกรับไปเลี้ยงทีละตน นานจนศูนย์ไม่สามารถรับเลี้ยงเขาได้ เกือบได้ไปใช้ชีวิตข้างถนน แล้วตอนนั้นอาจารย์โยเคทรอนก็มารับโพร์วไป

ตอนนั้นคิดว่าตัวเองโชคดีที่อาจไม่ต้องไปทำงานที่เหมืองเหมือนบอทตนอื่นๆ ไม่ต้องรำบากยากเย็น แค่ต้องฝึกซ้อมเพื่อสานต่อวิชาที่กำลังหายไปจากไซเบอร์ทรอน

แต่ความสงบสุขก็อยู่ได้ไม่นานนัก ไม่กี่ปีจากนั้น ก็มีคนมาโจมตีสำนัก

ล็อคดาวน์ เขาจำชื่อและใบหน้าของเมคตนนั้นได้ไม่ลืม ศิษย์เก่าของอาจารย์โยเคทรอน จู่ๆก็บุกเข้ามาฆ่าอาจารย์ โพร์วพยายามปกป้องต่อสู้กับล็อคดาวน์แต่ว่าก็ไม่สามารถสู้กับได้จนเกือบโดนฆ่า ทิ้งไว้ให้นอนเป็นซากเหล็กที่ไม่มีค่าชิ้นดีแล้วก็เผาสำนักทิ้ง ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นก็ไม่รับรู้อะไรอีกนึกว่าจะตายไปเสียแล้ว ทว่ากลับตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งและนั้นทำให้เขาได้เจอกับเมกะทรอน แร็ทเช็ทและออฟติมัส จากนั้นก็ตามด้วยบักเฮคและบัมเบิ้ลบี แล้วก็โดนจับแยกจากครอบครัวเพื่อเกมบ้าๆนี้ แม้ว่าจะมีเมกะทรอนมาด้วยก็ตาม

แต่ตอนนี้ก็เหลือแค่เขาแล้ว

. . .

คืนนี้เป็นคืนแรกที่โพร์วไม่ได้ขึ้นไปบนดาลฟ้าเป็นครั้งแรกตั้งแต่มาที่นี้ นอนกลิ้งอยู่ในห้องไม่ยอมออกไปคุยกับเมกะทรอน รู้สึกผิดหวัง… เขาทำอะไรไม่บอกอีกแล้ว แม้แต่ตอนที่โต๊ะอาหารเขาก็ไม่พูดถึงเรื่องนี้เลย ไม่เลย เพราะอะไรถึงไม่ยอมบอก

ไม่เชื่อใจอะไร แม้แต่คนในครอบครัวเลยงั้นหรอ

“โพร์ว...นายอยู่ข้างในนั่นหรือเปล่า” นั่นไง...นึกถึงก็มาพอดีเลย

“ฉันไม่เห็นนายขึ้นไปที่ดาลฟ้าน่ะ เป็นอะไรเปล่า” คำพูดห่วงใยทั้งหลายนั้นมันออกจากใจจริงหรือเปล่า ในเมื่อแค่เรื่องเชื่อใจก็ยังไม่คิดที่จะเชื่อใจเลย ในขณะที่คนอื่นๆพร้อมที่จะเชื่อใจเขาอย่างเต็มที่

“โพร์ว?” น้ำเสียงห่วงใยที่ออกจากปากของเมกะทรอนนั่นมันชวนให้คานตอบรับเมกะทรอน แต่ว่าความโกธรน้อยใจก็ยังอยู่เหนือกว่าอยู่ดี เมื่อเห็นว่าโพร์วไม่ตอบเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าเดินออกไปจากหน้าประตู ในที่อีกฝ่ายก็ล้มเลิกความพยายามที่จะเข้ามาคุยกับโพร์ว

โพร์วพยายามเข้าสู่โหมดรีชาร์จอย่างยากลำบาก ไม่ว่าจะทำอย่างไหร่ก็มีแต่คำถามเต็มหัวไปหมด คนที่บ้านยังกินดีอยู่ดีไหม ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นใช่ไหม ทุกคนปลอดภัยดีกันอยู่ใช่ไหม

เมะทรอนคือใคร

จู่ๆคำถามนี้ก็ผุดขึ้นมาในหน่วยความคิด อีกแล้วกับคำถามนี้แต่ว่ามันก็น่าขบคิดว่าเมกะทรอนคือเมกะทรอนคนนั้นหรือเปล่า ทั้งหน้า รูปร่างและความแข็งแกร่งที่ไม่ทราบที่มานั้น เรื่องที่เล่านั้นคือเรื่องจริงหรือเปล่า

ไม่หรอก ไม่ใช่หรอก เมกะทรอนไม่ใช่คนหัวรุนแรง

พยายามทำให้ตัวเองหลับเท่านั้นก็ไม่สามารถทำได้ ในหัวมีแต่วนคำถามของเมกะทรอน สงสัยเรื่องของเขา ตัวตนของเขามันเต็มไปด้วยปริศนา เหมือนช่วงชีวิตที่เขารู้ตอนนี้มีแค่ช่วงต้นชีวิตและช่วงปลาย แลวกลาวงระหว่างนั้นมันเหมือนเป็นหลุมดำที่ไม่ยอมให้ใครที่ไหนเข้าไปได้ เต็มไปด้วยกำแพงล้อมแน่นหนาและเหมือนมีแค่แร็ทเช็ทตนเดียวเท่านั้นที่รู้เรื่องนี้

ซึ่งตอนนี้ก็ไม่อยู่กับเขา หรือต่อให้อยู่ก็คงไม่ปริปากพูดอะไรทั้งนั้นเหมือนกัน

ต้องหาคำตอบด้วยตัวเองเท่านั้นแล้ว

แต่คนที่รู้ก็มีแต่แค่เจ้าตัวที่ไม่ยอมปริปากพูดอะไร กับแร็ทเช็ทที่ก็ไม่ปริปากบอกอะไรทั้งนั้น

แล้วก็สคิดที่ดูเหมือนจะรู้อะไรบ้างอย่าง

นั่นทำให้โพร์วลุกขึ้นมาและเปิดประตูห้องของตัวเองมุ่งหน้าไปที่ห้องของสคิดอย่างระวัดระวัง เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าเมกะทรอนเข้าห้องของตัวเองไปแล้วหรือยัง แต่ระวังตัวไว้ก่อนก็ไม่เสียหายอะไร ห้องนั่งเล่นนั้นมืดสนิทไม่มีสัญญาของคนอื่นอื่นใดนอกจากความมืด โพร์วเดินลงน้ำหนักปลายให้เบาที่สุดขึ้นไปถึงห้องของสคิด และไม่ลังเลที่จะเคาะประตู

“ใครว่ะ นี้กี่โมงแล้วรู้บ้างไหม” เสียงโวยวายดังมาจากห้องนอน แน่นอนว่านั่นคือเสียงยานคางของสคิดที่กำลังเมาได้ดี

“นี้โพร์ว คือจะมาถามอะไนนิดๆหน่อยๆน่ะ”

“ไม่ตอบเว็ย คนจะรีชาร์จ กลับไปรีชาร์จกับพ่อแกโน้น” โพร์วทำหน้างุนงงเม่อสคิดพ่นศัพท์แปลกออกมา แต่โพร์วหาได้สนใจพยายามดื้อดึงออกไป

“มันไม่ได้เกี่ยวกับเรื่องของเกม ฉันอยากจะมาถามเรื่องของเมกะทรอนเฉยๆ”

“ก็ไปถามเขาดิ มาถามอะไรฉัน บ้าป่าว”

“คุณรู้ใช่ไหมว่าจริงๆแล้วเมกะทรอนคือใคร” สคิดเงียบไม่ตอบแต่ได้ยินเสียงขวดต่างๆล้มเสียงดังอย่างเร่งรีบ แล้วประตูก็ถูกเปิดกระชากออกมาจากแรง สคิดจับแขนโพร์วยกขึ้นมาอย่างรุนแรงจนเขาเผลอร้องออกมาด้วยความเจ็บปวด และสคิดก็เอาผ้ามาคลุมโปงไว้

“ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้ อย่าพึ่งพูดมันออก ที่นี้มีทั้งกล้องและเครื่องดักฟังอยู่ทุกที่นายก็รู้นิ อย่าพึ่งมาอยากสอดรู้สอดเห็นอะไรไม่เป็นเวลา ไม่งั้นเดี๋ยวจะได้ซวยกันหมด” สคิดกระซิบอย่างรวดเร็วและชัดเจนทุกถอยคำแล้วปล่อยโพร์วเป็นอิสระพร้อมดึงผ้าออกไปแล้วปิดประตูอัดหน้าทันที นั้นคือสัญญาว่าจะไม่ตอบคำถามอะไรใดๆอีก

มาพร้อมกับความหวังที่จะรู้เรื่องของเมกะทรอนมากกว่านี้ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วก็กลับไปด้วยความผิดหวังในอกและความสงสัยที่มากกว่าเดิม

ทำไมถึงต้องปิดเป็นความลับขนาดนั้น แม้แต่สคิดก็ด้วย

ในตอนนี้ความผิดหวังมันเพิ่มพลูจนต้องการคนมาปลอดโยน มันมากไปจนทับถมความน้อยใจไปหมด เดินไปหน้าห้องของเมกะทรอนแต่ว่าพอไปถึงเข้าจริงกลับไม่กล้าที่จะประตูนั่น แต่ว่าไม่ต้องเคาะประตูนั่นอีกฝ่ายก็เปิดประตูออกมาเหมือนรู้ว่าจะมีคนมาหา

“โพร์ว เกิดอะไรขึ้น” แค่คำถามนั่นคำถามเดียวทำให้ไม่เหลือความเกรงใจและความอดทนใดๆอีกต่อไป พุ่งเ้ขาไปสวมกอดมเกะทรอนอย่างไม่ยั้งคิด ไม่พูดอะไรแค่กอดไว่เฉยๆ เมกะทรอนก็ไม่ได้ถามไถ่อะไรมากก็แตชค่กอดตอบและลูบหลังปลอดโยนอย่างแผ่วเบา

“ไม่เป็นไร ทุกอย่างจะเรียบร้อยดี ทุกอย่างที่ฉันทำก็เพื่อนาย” คำพูดน้ำเสียงแข็งแกร่งน่าหลุ่มหลง รู้สึกปลอดภัยเหมือนได้รับการคุ้มกัน แค่การปลอบโยนเล็กน้อยจากเมกะทรอนก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกขึ้นมามากโขง

“ผมขอนอนด้วยกันได้ไหม” ต้องการที่จะพักผ่อน อย่างน้อยๆเมคตนนี้ก็คนที่ให้ความปลอดภัยแก่เขามาโดยตลอด

“แน่นอน โพร์ว”

จะไม่มีอะไรทำอันตรายได้ตราบใดที่เมกะทรอนคนนี้ยังออนไลน์อยู่

. . .

สตาร์สครีม เขต 1 เข้าห้องประเมิน

เสียงประกาศตามสายดังขึ้น เจ็ดสีฟ้ามืดทมึนลุกขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่อของตัวเอง วันนี้คือว่าซ้อมเดี่ยวต่อหน้าพวกผู้คุมเกม และประกาศต่อหน้าสาธารณะชน

ช่วงนี้เป็นการดึงสปอนเซอร์มาได้มากที่สุด เพราะฉะนั้นงัดทุกอย่างออกมาให้มากที่ในเวลา 5 นาทีที่อยู่ในห้องประเมิน

พวกเขาเรียกไปตามเขตที่ละคนเริ่มที่เขต 1 เหมือนเคย

ตอนนี้ทุกคนแต่เข้ามานั่งรอในห้องรวมกัน ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรต่างคนต่างทำสมาธิ ทบทวนบทเรียนทั้งหมดตลอดสี่วันที่ผ่านมานี้

มิกซ์มาสเตอร์ เขต 1 เข้าห้องประเมิน

เมคหุ่นก่อสร้างก็ถูกเรียกไปอีกตนแต่ไม่มีเมคที่ถูกเรียกเข้าไปก่อนหน้ากลับเข้ามา และตนต่อๆไปก็แบบนั้นเช่นกัน จนบอทในห้องเหลือน้อยลง น้อยลงเข้าไปทุกที และนั้นก็ยิ่งทำให้โพร์วกังวลกระวายใจมากยิ่งขึ้น

วาร์บ เขต 11 เข้าห้องประเมิน

เมคสีเขียวที่มีเฟรมเหมือนกันกับบัมเบิ้ลบีลุกขึ้นและเดินเข้าไป โพร์วจำได้ว่าเด็กคนนั้นแอบมองตามโพร์วตลอดในตอนที่ฝึกซ้อมรวม โพร์วมองเขาไม่วางตาจนกระทั้งประตูปิดไม่เห็นเขาอีก

“เขาดูเหมือนบัมเบิ้ลบี” เมกะทรอนพูดขึ้นมาทั้งทีที่เหลือแต่โพร์วและเมกะทรอน เขานั่งโ้มตัวไปข้างหน้ามือประสานกุมตลอดเวลา เมื่อวาร์บจะหายเข้าไปในห้องแล้วเาก็ยังจ้องประตูอย่างไม่วางตา

“ใช่ และนั้นทำให้ผมคิดถึงเขา ทุกครั้งที่เห็นเด็กนั้น”

“หึ บัมเบิ้ลบีและวาร์บ...แม้แต่ชื่อก็เอามาจากสัตว์สปีชี่ย์เดียวกัน” ถ้าได้เจอกัน คงได้เป็นเพื่อนกันอย่างแน่นอน แต่ว่าคงอาจไม่มีโอกาศอีกแล้ว

เมกะทรอน เขต 12 เข้าห้องประเมิน

เสียงประกาศนั่นทำให้เมกะทรอนต้องไปแล้ว

“โชคดีเมกะทรอน” โพร์วอวยพรให้แก่เมกะทรอน

“ขอบคุณ นายเองก็เช่นกัน แล้วเจอกันที่อีกด้าน” เมกะทรอนวางสองนิ้วลงบนหัวของเมกะทรอนเป็นใช้พรเช่นกันและเดินเข้าไปในห้อง

ตอนนี้เหลือแค่โพร์วคนเดียวแล้ว นั่งอย่างเงียบเหงาในห้องเพียงตัวคนเดียว นั่งรอต่อไป จนกว่าเมกะทรอนจะปนะเมินเสร็จ อย่างรู้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะทำอย่างไหร่ จะเอาอะไรไปโชว์ในผู้คุมเกมดู

โพร์วเดาว่าน่าจะเป็นการสู้ตัวต่อตัว เรื่องนี้โพร์วรู้สึกได้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะถนัดมากที่สุด เท่าที่สังเกตมาเป็นเรื่องที่คล่องและสอนบ่อยที่สุด ในขนาดที่อย่างอื่นเขามาอาการไม่มั่นใจหรือสงัดบางในเวลาที่ถามเจาะรายละเอียดลึกๆ

แต่ว่าตอนนี้หวังว่าในห้องนั้นจะมีชูริเคนให้

_“ฉันไม่มั่นใจว่ามีชูริเคนหรือเปล่า ปีที่แล้วฉันไม่เห็นแต่ปีแรกที่ฉันแข่งฉันเคยเจออยู่”_

โพร์วลองถามสคิดก่อนที่จะมาที่นี้ สคิดเป็นคนบอกว่าอาวุธบางอย่างก็มาแบบสุ่มแต่จะมีอาวุธตายตัวที่มาทุกปี ส่วนใหญ่เป็นอาวุธเบสิกอย่างหอก ดาบ มีด ธนูเป็นต้น

โพร์ว เขต 12 เข้าห้องประเมิน

ถึงตาของโพร์วแล้ว ไม่รู้ว่าข้างในนั่นจะมีอะไรรออยู่ จะมีสิ่งหรือโพร์วต้องการไหม ถ้าไม่จะใช้อะไรดี ระหว่างมีดกับธนู หรือว่าใช้ตะบองไปตัวต่อตัวดี ไม่ว่าจะคิดอะไรมาทดแทนก็ไม่รู้สึกสบายใจเท่ากับชูริเคน

สองขาก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ประตูและมันก็เปิดให้อัตโนมัตเหมือนคนอื่นๆข้างในห้องเป็นห้องโล่งกว้างมีเชือดไตร่อยู่ต้องมุม และโพร์วเห็นซากหุ่นฝึกซ้อมที่เหมือนจะโดนยกวางอย่างลวกๆที่อีกมุมห้อง ซากของมันถูกทุบตีจนบุบ ชิ้นส่วนหลุดแตกกระจายไม่เป็นชิ้นดี

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นของใคร แต่นั่นมันข่มขู่คนอื่นๆที่เข้าเห็นได้อย่างดิบดี

ตัวแทนเขต 12 มีเวลาโชว์ความสามารถ 5 นาที

เสียงประกาศนั้นทำให้โพร์วละความสนใจจากซากหุ่นตัวนั้นพยายามมองหาสิ่งที่เขาต้องการ

ดาบ มีด ธนู หอก ไม่ไม่มันไม่มีเลย ไม่ว่าจะหาเท่าไรแต่เวลาก็นับถอยหลังไปเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั้งเขาไปสดุดกับล่องเหล็กอะไรสักอย่าง นั้นทำให้โพร์วหยิบมันขึ้นมาเป็นกล่องเหล็กสีเงินสะอาด เมื่อเปิดมันโพร์วก็พบกับความหวังที่อัดแน่นอยู่ข้างใน

ชูริเคน! ขอบคุณไพรมัส

โพร์วอยากจะกล่าวขอบคุณเป็นล้านๆครั้งในที่สุดก็มีโชคเข้าข้างเสียที โพร์วไปยืนที่ลานเป้ายิง หันไปมองเหล่าผู้คุมเกมคิดว่าพวกนั้นจะมองและหันมาประเมินอย่างจริงจังแต่ไม่เลย พวกนั้นกำลังเหมือนมีการจัดปาร์ตี้เล็กๆอย่างหรูหราอยู่บนลานคนดู คุยหัวเราะสนุกสนานไม่สนใจว่าจะมีโพร์วอยู่ในห้องหรือไม่

ต้องทำให้พวกเขาสนใจ

“โพร์ว จากเขต 12” โพร์วตะโกนเรียกความสนใจจากพวกเขา ยังดีที่พวกเขาหยุดและหันมามองอยู่บ้าง ถึงการแสดงของโพร์วแล้ว

เขาคว้าชูริเคนมาก่อนก็จริงแต่ว่าเมื่อสัมผัสกับน้ำหนักของชูริเคน มันมีน้ำหนักไม่เหมือนกว่าของที่บ้าน เหมือนจะหนักกว่าเล็กน้อย แต่ว่าไม่น่าจะมีปัญหา

โพร์วกางใบมีดออกตั้งท่าเหมือนอย่างเคย และออกแรงปามันแต่ว่าเขาพลาด ไม่เคยชินกับน้ำหนักของมัน ออกแรงมากเกินไปทำให้มันหมุนโค้งออกไปเลยเป้าหมายไปมากจนมันไปปักที่โฟมด้านนอกเป้าแทน

โพร์วได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะจากพวกผู้คุมเกม หัวเราะราวกับเป็นเรื่องตลกขบขัน เป็นตัวตลกของเกมนี้

ไม่เป็นไร ยังเหลืออีกสองนาที

โพร์วหยิบชูริเคนชิ้นต่อไป คราวนี้เขารู้แล้วว่าควรจะออกแรงอย่างไหร่ กางใบมีดแลปาออกไปคราวนี้มันปักเข้าตรงกลางอย่างพอดิบพอดีแต่ว่าเมื่อหันไปมองที่ผู้คุมเกม พวกเขาไม่ได้เห็นสิ่งที่โพร์วทำเลยแม้แต่น้อย นั่งคุยเล่นอย่างสนุกสนานไม่สนใจเขา ดื่มกินเอนนาจอนอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย ไม่ให้เกียรติ์แม้แต่น้อย

เห็นแค่ว่าเป็นตัวตลกในเกมอย่างนั้นหรือ

ขนาดนั้นเองก็มีคนยกเอนนาจอนที่ปั้นเป็นรูปร่างสูงเข้ามาในห้อง และทุกคนก็สนอกสนใจกับมาก จับจ้องพูดคุยตรงนั้น

ได้ ในเมื่อสนใจแต่สิ่งนั้นใช่ไหม

ได้

โพร์วคว้าชูริเคนอย่างเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความโทสะขึ้นมาไว้ในมือทั้งสองข้าง ปาชูริเคนสองอันพร้อมกันนั้น เป็นธรรมดาของโพร์วไปแล้ว เป้าหมายใหญ่ขนาดนั้นเป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อยของโพร์วจากการที่ล่าสัตว์ในป่า เป้าหมายเล็กกว่านี้ก็ทำมาแล้ว

โพร์วกางใบมีดและไม่ลังเลที่ปามันออกไปพร้อมกันสองอัน มันบิดโค้งสอดผ่านเมคที่ยืนขวางทางและเข้าไปปักที่เอนนาจอนปั้นอันใหญ่เสียงดัง โพร์วเห็นว่ามันเฉียดหน้าเมคตนหนึ่งในนั้นด้วย ทำให้ทุกตนในนั้นหยุดทุกการกระทำราวกับถูกหยุดเวลาและหันมามองโพร์ว นิ่งค้างใบหน้าต่างนิ่งเรียบไม่สามารถแสดงสีหย้าแบบไหนให้ด้ถูกต้อง กำลังงุนงงว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

“ขอบคุณ สำหรับการพิจารณาครับ” โพร์วโค้งคำนับและเดินออกจากห้องไปทันทีแม้จะมีเวลาเหลือ แต่ว่านั้นคงไม่จำเป็นแล้วล่ะ แม้ว่าสิ่งที่ทำลงไปนั้นมันคือความสาแก่ใจในตอนแรก แต่ตอนกลับมามีความหวาดเข้ามาแทนที่

ถ้าพวกผู้คุมเกมไม่พอใจมันจะเกิดอะไร

พวกเขาจะลงโทษไหม แล้วจะลงโทษคนอื่นๆด้วยหรือเปล่า หรือจะลงโทษแค่เฉพาะเขากันแน่

นี้ทำบ้าอะไรลง ถ้าพลาดนี้มีสิทธิ์ฆ่าพวกคุมเกมได้เลย

เสียดหัวผู้คุมเกมไปแค่นิดเดียวเท่านั้น

“โพร์ว เป็นยังไงบ้าง” ทันทีที่ออกมาจากห้องก็เห็นเมกะทรอนยืนรอโพร์วอยู่ และถามคำถามทันทีที่เจอหน้าแต่ โพร์วไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบอย่างไหร่ และเมกะทรอนก็เห็นความผิดปกติของโพร์ว

“โพร์ว เกิดอะไรขึ้นในนั้น”

“เดี๋ยวผมเล่า...ตอนที่ไปถึงห้อง…” ขอเรียบเรียงสติของตัวเองก่อน ตอนนี้เขายังไม่พร้อมที่จะเล่าเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในห้องนั้นให้ใครฟังทั้งนั้น เมกะทรอนไม่เซ้าชี้ที่จะเค้นคำตอบจากโพร์ว แค่กดลิฟต์ขึ้นที่ห้องอย่างเงียบๆ ไม่พูดไม่ถามอะไรอีก ในใจได้แต่ร้อนล้นกลัวว่าทุกสิ่งที่ทำมาจะพัง โดยเฉพาะสิ่งที่เมกะทรอน แร็ทเช็ท ฟาม่าพยายามทำในงานเปิด ทุกๆอย่างมันจะพังเพราะเขา ถ้าพวกผู้คุมเกมไม่ประกาศคะแนนหรือกดคะแนนต่ำๆไว้สปอนเซอร์จะหายไปหมดแน่

“โพร์ว เมกะทรอนเป็นยังไงบ้างจ้ะ” อาร์ซีแทบจะพุ่งเข้าใส่ทันทีที่เจอหน้าเมกะทรอนกับโพร์ว สคิดก็นั่งดื่มอยู่บนโต๊ะยาว และแร็ทเช็ทกับฟาม่าก็อยู่ด้วย

“ฉันไม่มีปัญหาอะไร...แต่ โพร์ว…” เมกะทรอนตอบแทนให้ แต่นั่นทำให้อาร์ซีเข้ามาประคบตัวโพร์วแทน

“โอ้ ไม่เป็นไรหรอกที่รัก คนเรามันพลาดกันได้ มาๆ มานั่งกันก่อน” อาร์ซีจับโพร์วเดินมานั่งที่โชฟาห้องนั่งเล่น พยายามปลอบว่าไม่เป็นไรและยกของปีก่อนว่ามีคนทำได้แย่กว่าเขาตั้งเยอะ แต่ถ้าอาร์ซีรู้ว่าเขาทำอะไรมา เธอต้องโกรธแน่ ไม่สิพิโรธเลยล่ะมั้ง ส่วนเมกะทรอนไม่ได้ทำอะไรแค่ลงมานั่งข้างๆและไม่พูดอะไร เพราะว่าโดนอาร์ซีแย่งพูดไปหมดจนไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรออกมาดี

“ผมปาชูริเคนใส่พวกผู้คุมเกม”นั้นทำให้โพร์วตัดสินใจเล่ามันออกมา

“หือ อะไรนะ” เหมือนอาร์ซีจะยังงุนงงอยู่ โพร์วเลยอธิบายรายละเอียดทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นให้ฟัง และนั่นเขาก็เห็นใบหน้าที่ตกใจเกินเหตุของอาร์ซีจนเหมือนเป็นการแสดง แต่ว่ามันมีสิ่งที่ไม่คาดสิ่งเกิดขึ้น และมันก็ทำให้ความรู้สึกผิดทั้งหมดนั้นหายไปหมดเหมือนไม่เคยมีอยู่

เมกะทรอนระเบิดหัวเราะเสียงดังมากจนเอนตัวไปพิงโชฟาพลางเอามือมากุมใบหน้านั่นเป็นเสียงหัวเราะของเมกะทรอนที่ดังที่สุดเท่าที่เคยได้ยินมา ไม่เคยเห็นเมกะทรอนหัวเราะเสียงดังออกมาเต็มที่แบบนี้มาก่อน

“ฉันล่ะอิจฉานายชะมัดเลยว่ะ” ห่ะ เมกะทรอนเนี่ยนะอิจฉา คงจะไม่ชอบพวกผู้คุมเกมเหมือนกันสินะ แต่สภาพที่เห็นมันน่าโมโหจริงๆ ในขนาดที่ตนอื่นๆนอกเมืองหลวงกำลังอดตาย แต่พวกนั้นกลับได้กินอิ่มท้องทุกวัน

“ตลกมากมั้ย เมกะทรอน ถ้าพวกเขาลงโทษพวกเราขึ้นมาจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นล่ะ” ว่าแล้วอาร์ซีจะต้องโกรธแน่ๆ แต่ว่าทำให้เมกะทรอนรู้สึกอิจฉาในตัวเขาได้นี้มันรู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า ไม่เคยคิดไม่เคยฝันว่าจะสามารถทำบอทอย่างเมกะทรอนอิจฉาได้

“ช่างหัวมันไปเถอะ ไม่เคยคิดไม่เคยฝันว่าเด็กๆของฉันจะกล้าทำอะไรที่บ้าบิ่นขนาดนี้” เมกะทรอนกอดคอโพร์วแล้วขยี้หัวเอ็ดหัว อดที่จะยิ้มกว้างภูมิใจในตัวเด็กคนนี้ไม่ได้ แล้วสคิดก็เดินมาอยู่ในสายตาเมื่อมองไปหาเขา สคิดก็ชูนิ้วขึ้นมายิ้มชื่นชม

“สคิด นี้นายเอากับเขาด้วยหรอ” อาร์ซีหันไปว่าสคิดแทน

“จะแคร์ทำไมในเมื่อพวกเขาตั้งใจจะฆ่าพวกเราอยู่ ลงโทษไปเพื่ออะไรล่ะ”

“ใครจะไปรู้ล่ะแล้วพวกคุมเกมเขาคิดอะไรอยู่ พวกนายนี้มันบ้าแล้วชัดๆ”

“เดี๋ยวคืนนี้ก็รู้กันอาร์ซี แล้วพวกนั้นจะทำอะไรพวกเรา” สคิดก็กระดกดื่มอีเจ็ดส์ต่อไม่สนอะไรทั้งนั้น อาร์ซีไม่สามารถอยู่เฉยๆได้ก็ลุกขึ้นมาเดินวนไปวนมาอย่างร้อนลนพลางบ่นพึมพำ แล้วแร็ทเช็ทกับฟาม่าก็มานั่งแทนที่อาร์ซี

“ผมคิดว่าจะพังทุกอย่างแล้วเสียอีก”

“ทำพังหรอ? พูดอะไรของนาย ไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดทั้งนั่น ต้องให้มันพังฉันก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรนาย มันเป็นความผิดของไอ้พวกนู่นต่างหาก” แร็ทเช็ทตนนี้นี้แทบไม่ต่างอะไรจากแร็ทเช็ทที่บ้านเลยทั้งน้ำเสียงและวิธีการพูด

“คิดว่าผลงานของพวกเราพังง่ายๆนั้นหรือ มันยังมีงานสัมภาษณ์อีก ตอนนั้นก็ค่อยทำใหม่ก็ได้” ฟาม่าพูดออกมาอย่างมั่นอกมั่นใจ แต่ว่าเกือบลืมเรื่องของสัมภาษณ์ไปเลยเสียสนิท มั่วแต่ไปโฟกัสเรื่องของประเมิน แต่ว่าอย่างไหร่ก็แล้วแต่โพร์วคิดว่าการทำคะแนนให้ได้ดีจะได้ผลกว่า เขาไม่รู้วิธีพูดรู้สึกดึงดูดผู้คน ไม่เหมือนเมกะทรอน

“แล้วเรื่องของสัมภาษณ์ของคืนพรุ่งนี้ล่ะ”

“ทำให้คนสงสาร ไม่ก็ทำให้คนชอบนายจะพูดอะไรก็ได้ให้เขารู้สึกว่าอยากให้นายรอดต่อไป” สคิดตอบ

“ขอละเอียดกว่านี้ไม่ได้หรือไง” เมกะทรอนถามเจาะเข้าไปอีก แต่ว่าสคิดไม่ทันได้ตอบทีวีที่เปิดทิ้งไว้เพื่อรอผลคะแนนออกก็เข้าสู้รายการประกาศผลคะแนน พิธีกรคนโปรดของเมืองหลวง สวินเดอร์

“เอาล่ะครับ คุณผู้ชมนี้ก็คงเป็นเวลาที่ทุกคนรอคอย การประกาศคะแนนของเหล่าเครื่องบรรณาการแล้วนะครับ” มีคะแนนเต็มทั้งหมด 13 คะแนน เริ่มที่เขต 1 ไปเรื่อยๆเหมือนเดิม สตาร์สครีมบอทเจ็ทจอมทะนงได้ไป 10 คะแนน ก็ไม่แปลกนักสำหรับบอทที่ได้รับฝึกมาก่อน คะแนนสำหรับเขต 1 และ 2 นั้นได้อยู่ที่ 9 กับ 10 แต่นั้นก็ร่วงลงมาอยู่ที่ประมาณ 6 ถึง 8

“เขต 4 สลิปสตีม ได้ไป 11 คะแนน” เจ้าเฟมม่าตนนั้นที่มาคุยกับเมกะทรอนวันนั้น…

เมกะทรอนกับเธอตกลงอะไรกันไม่รู้อยู่

โพร์วลืมเรื่องนี้ไปเสียสนิท ลืมไปเลยว่าเมกะทรอนแอบทำอะไรลับหลัง ถ้าเมกะทรอนตั้งใจจะยอมจับมือเป็นคู่กับเธอในช่วงเเรก นั้นมันฝันร้ายชัดๆ ขนาดคนอื่นยังไม่เท่าเธอเลยเเม้แต่เขต 10 ที่มีคนเคยชนะก็ยังได้แต่ 10 ไป

“เขต 11 วาร์บ ได้ไป 6” เด็กคนนั้นดูเหมือนทำไปได้ไม่ดีเท่าที่ควร แต่นั้นก็ถึงตาของเมกะทรอนด้วยเหมือนกัน

“เขต 12 เมกะทรอน ได้ไป 8” ทุกคนในห้องจะส่งเสียงดีใจออกมาเล็กน้อยกับคะแนนที่เมกะทรอนได้รับ ได้ไปตั้ง 8 เป็นคะแนนที่สูง แต่โพร์วรู้ว่าเมกะทรอนสามารถทำคะแนนได้มากกว่านี้อีก ทำไมเขาถึงได้แค่ 8 ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นเขาตั้งใจกดคะแนนตัวเองใช่ไหม ตั้งใจกดคะแนนตัวเองอย่างแน่นอน ทำไมถึงทำแบบนั้นล่ะ

“เขต 12 โพร์ว” โอ้วไม่นะถึงตาของโพร์วแล้ว จะได้เท่าไรกัน 5 หรือ 6 หรือต่ำกว่านั้น หรือว่าจะพูดแค่ชื่อไม่ประกาศกันแน่ เขาทำอะไรบ้าบอลงไปแบบนั้นพวกเขาต้องไม่พอใจมากแน่ๆ

“ได้ไป 11 คะแนน”

อะไรนะ เขาฟังไม่ผิดไปใช่ไหม 11 คะแนน

จากนั้นก็มีเสียงเฮ่ดังสั่นไปหมดรวมถึงเสียงกริ๊ดของอาร์ซีพร้อมการเข้ามาโอบกอดอย่างเต็มเม็ดเต็มเหนี่ยว สคิดลุกขึ้นมาแล้วชูแก้วในมือและตะโกนปลุกเชียร์อย่างหาวหาญ

“ฉลองให้กับโพร์วผู้กล้าหาญของเราหน่อย!” ทุกคนต่างก็ลุกขึ้นมาชูแก้วฉลองไม่ต่างกันแม้แต่เมกะทรอนก็ด้วยเช่นกัน ต่อจากนี้สปอนเซอร์เข้าโพร์วอย่างแน่นอนไม่ต้องสงสัยแม้ว่าจะสลิปสตีมจะทำคะแนนได้เท่ากับโพร์วก็ตาม

โพร์วกลายเป็นความหวังของเขต 12 ไปชั่วข้ามคืน

หลังจากที่แสดงความดีใจอยู่พักใหญ่ก็กลับมาคุยเรื่องของรายการสัมภาษณ์ของคืนวันพรุ่งนี้ สคิดเป็นคนเทรดเมกะทรอนเอง ส่วนโพร์วได้อาร์ซี ฟาม่าและเเร็ทเช็ทก็กลับไปเตรียมออกแบบเฟรมใหม่สำหรับงานคืนวันพรุ่งนี้ คงบอกได้ว่าพวกเขาเริ่มคุยหัวข้อที่จะออกไปพูดและการวางตัวต่างๆตั้งแต่วันนี้คืนเลย แต่ว่าเมกะทรอนและสคิดออกไปคุยกันที่อื่นพึ่งไม่ให้เป็นการรบกวนซึ่งกันและกัน

ในความคิดของโพร์ว คิดว่าพวกเขควรจะมานั่งคุบด้วยกันมากกว่าเพราะว่าพวกเขามาจากบ้านเดียวกัน เรื่องราวของพวกเขานั้นเรียกได้ว่าคล้ายกันเสียมากเลยทีเดียวแต่แตกต่างกันที่ว่าเมกะทรอนอาสาเข้ามาเพื่อที่จะช่วยบัมเบิ้ลบี แต่โพร์วนั้นถูกสุ่มขึ้นมาได้เท่านั้นเองเขาควรหยิบเรื่องอะไรมาพูดดี

โพร์วบอกอาร์ซีเรื่องที่พวกเขาอยู่บ้านเดียวกันด้วยแน่นอนว่าเธอตกใจแทบร้องไห้เมื่อรู้ว่าโพร์วกับเมกะทรอนนั้นเป็นครอบครัวเดียวกันแต่ต้องมาฆ่ากันเองในอีกไม่กี่วันข้างหน้า ตอนแรกเธอนึกว่าเมกะทรอนเห็นว่าโพร์วเด็กกว่าเลยเอ็นดูเขาที่มาเจอเรื่องร้ายๆ และเธอก็เห็นด้วยกับการที่ให้เมกะทรอนมาคุยเรื่องสัมภาษณ์พรุ่งนี้ กลัวว่าเรื่องที่พูดออกไปจะซ้ำกัน แต่ว่าคงจะเรียกมาคุยด้วยกันพรุ่งนี้วันนี้อาร์ซ๊เลยสอนแค่เรื่องมารยาทการเดินการพูดอย่างไรให้ผู้คนคล้อยตามเรื่องราวของโพร์วจากนั้นก็ปล่อยออกไปพักผ่อน

โพร์วยังเรียกที่จะไม่รีชาร์จพักผ่อนและกดลิฟต์ขึ้นไปยังบนดาลฟ้าเช่นเดิม เหมือนทุกๆวัน เมื่อขึ้นไปถึงที่หมายประตูลอฟต์เปิดออกเป็นคาดฟ้าที่เดมเหมือนทุกวัน เว้นแต่ว่าสคิดและเมกะทรอนยืนคุยกันอยู่ตรงนั้น ไม่มีปากเสียงหรือความเดือดดาลที่ทั้งสองมักจะมีให้กัน แต่เป็นความตึงเครียด เงียบขรึมอย่างผิดปกตินั้นทำให้โพร์วพยายามทำตัวให้เงียบและย่องไปให้ได้ยินบทสนทนาทั้งสอง

แม้จะแผ่วเบาแต่ว่าทุกอย่างนั้นตกอยู่ในความเงียบทำให้ได้ยินอะไรหลายอย่างที่ค่อนข้างชัดเจน

“ฉันพอแล้วสคิด ฉันแค่อยากใช้ชีวิตเงียบๆและตายโดยที่ทุกคนคิดว่าฉันตายไปนานแล้ว”

“แต่นายอาสามาที่นี้”

“ฉันอาสามาทีนี้เพื่อช่วยคนในครอบครัวของฉัน แต่ว่าไม่คิดว่าโพร์วจะโดนสุ่มขึ้นมาด้วย ไม่งั้นฉันไม่อาสามาตั้งแต่ก่อนวันจับชื่อหรอกนะ” ถ้ามาอาสาก่อนที่จะจับชื่อพวกเขาจะมอบเอนนาจอนเป็นจำนวนมากให้แต่ครอบครัวที่ส่งตัวแทนไปแร็ทเช็ทถึงได้รู้ว่าเมกะทรอนจะทำอะไร บางครั้งก็มีบอทบางตนทำแบบนี้เพื่อให้บอทใกล้ชิดตัวเองได้มีเอนนาจอนกินมีชีวิติยู่ต่อไปก็มี

“จะฆ่าตัวตายงั้นหรือ”

“ใช่...โพร์วต้องรอดกลับไป และต้องรอดให้ครบทุกรอบ แม้ว่าจะไม่มีฉันอีกต่อไปแล้วก็ตาม”

“นายก็รู้ว่าไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้” ไม่เคยมีบอทตนนั้นสามารถชนะได้ครบห้าครั้งเลยสักตนตั้งแต่ที่มีเกมนี้ขึ้นมา

“ฉันเชื่อว่าเขาทำได้” แล้วหลังจากนั้นทั้งสองก็เงียบไปพักใหญ่ จนได้ยินเสียงถอดหายใจของสคิดออกมา

“ฉันจะช่วยเขาที่ทำได้แล้วกัน เห็นว่าเป็นเด็กดีไม่สร้างปัญหาให้”

“ขอบคุณ”

“ให้ตายเถอะไพรมัส ไม่คิดไม่ฝันเลยว่าฉันจะได้ยินคำขอบคุณจากเมคอย่างนาย”

“งั้นก็ควรภูมิใจไว้ซะ” โพร์วได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกของเมกะทรอน

“แล้วนายไม่คิดจะบอกเขาหน่อยหรือ”

“ไม่ ฉันไม่อยากให้แววเลนส์ที่มองมายังฉันเปลี่ยนไป”

“งั้นหรอ...ฉันว่านายคงรู้วิธีพูดจูงใจตนอื่นเป็นอยู่แล้ว คงไม่ต้องสอนอะไรหรอก” เสียงฝีเท้าของสคิดเริ่มขยับดังขึ้น เข้ามาใกล้เรื่อยๆ โพร์วพยายามทำตัวเองให้อีกฝ่ายไม่สังเกตถึงตัวตนของเขาจนกระทั้งโพร์วเห็นสคิดกดลิฟต์กลับไปยังห้องของตัวเอง และนั้นก็คงเป็นจังหวะที่ดีที่จะปรากฏตัวออกไป ทำเหมือนกลับว่าเขาสวนขึ้นมากลับสคิดพอดี การแอบดักฟังบทสนทนาเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่ดีเท่าไร แต่ว่านั้นก็ทำให้โพร์วรู้เกี่ยวกับตัวตนของเมกะทรอนขึ้นมาบ้าง

_ตายโดยที่ทุกคนคิดว่าฉันตายไปนานแล้ว_

ทำไมถึงคิดแบบนั้น

_ทุกอย่างมันเริ่มจากการลุกฮือก่อปฏิวัติของเหล่าดีเช็บดิคอน ผู้นำคือลอร์ดเมกะทรอน_

ลอร์ดเมกะทรอน

ทำไมเขาต้องตั้งชื่อเดียวกันกับเมกะทรอนตนนั้น ทั้งๆที่ป็นชื่อที่ไม่สมควรตั้ง ชื่อของอาชญากรสงคราม ชื่อของเมคที่ทำดาวล่มสลาย ตั้งชื่อนี้ขึ้นมาเพราะแค่รุ่นเดียวกันหน้าตาเหมือนกันก็เหมือนจะไร้เหตุผลไปเสียหน่อย

วันนี้เขาขอรู้ความลับของเมกะทรอนได้ไหม แค่เขาคนเดียวก็ยังดี

_ฉันไม่อยากให้แววเลนส์ที่มองมาที่ฉันเปลี่ยนไป_

ไม่หรอก แม้ว่าตัวตนที่แท้จริงจะเป็นใครก็ตาม เมกะทรอนก็คือเมกะทรอน เขาไม่ได้ทำร้ายครอบครัวของตัวเองเสียหน่อย ปกป้อง เสียสละทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเพื่อพวกเขามามากมาย

โพร์วก้าวเดินออกจากที่ซ่อนของตัวเอง เดินเข้าไปหาเมกะทรอนที่ยืนมองท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืน เดินเข้าไปจนเมกะทรนอสัมผัสการมาถึงของโพร์ว เขาละจากท้องฟ้าและหันมามองยังโพร์วที่พึ่งมาถึง เขายิ้ม ยิ้มให้เหมือนที่ยิ้มเป็นประจำ

“โพร์ว ขึ้นมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไร”

“ก็พึ่งสวนกับสคิดไปเมื่อกี้น่ะ” โพร์วโกหก ไม่รู้ว่าเมกะทรอนรู้หรือเปล่า โพร์วไม่เคยโกหกเมกะทรอนได้แต่ครั้งนี้อาจสำเร็จก็ได้

“งั้นหรือ…แล้วคืนพรุ่งนี้นายจะให้สัมภาษณ์เรื่องอะไรล่ะ”

“ผมว่าจะมาคุยกับคุณก่อน เรื่องก็ของเรามันแทบไม่ต่างกันเลยนะ”

“นั้นสินะ ฉันว่าจะมาคุยกับนายก่อนเหมือนกัน ไม่รู้ว่าจะพูดเรื่องอะไรดี” กลัวว่าจะไปแย่งเรื่องของโพร์วเสียอย่างนั้น

“บอว่าจะเขาเป็นครอบครัวกันดีไหม อาร์ซีบอกทางที่ดีที่สุดคือทำให้พวกเขาอยากให้ผมรอด”

“ก็ความคิดดีนิ นายจะเอาเรื่องบัมเบิ้ลบีไปพูดก็ได้นะ”

“ไม่ นั้นมันเรื่องของคุณนะและก็เป็นความตั้งใจของคุณด้วย” โพร์วไม่อยากให้ตัวเองรู้สึกไร้ประโยชน์จนถึงกับต้องขโมยความตั้งใจของเมกะทรอน อีกอย่างมันคือความผิดของโพร์วที่ทำให้พวกเขาต้องตกอยู่ในสถานการแบบนี้

ถึงบัมเบิ้ลบีไม่ได้บาดเจ็บ โพร์วก็ต้องมาที่อยู่ดีแต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเมกะทรอนคงเลือกที่จะอาสามาแทนอยู่ดีแต่ว่ามันก็ดีกว่าที่เป็นอยู่แบบนี้

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก โพร์ว” อีกแล้ว ชอบที่จะปกป้องเกินเหตุจนทำให้อยู่เองตกอยู่ที่นั่งลำบาก

“ไม่...เมกะทรอน คุณไม่ต้องปกป้องผมขนาดนั้นก็ได้ ทำไมคุณถึงไม่คิดถึงตัวเองบ้างเลย ตอนที่ทดสอบคุณตั้งใจทำคะแนนตัวเองให้น้อยกว่าผมใช่ไหม ปกป้องตัวเองบ้างสิ ลุกขึ้นมาสู้ตัวเองบ้างสิ ผมรู้ว่าคุณก็อยากมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปเหมือนกัน!” โพร์วเผลอตามแรงอารมณ์โกรธที่ลุกโชน เมกะทรอนถึงกับไปไม่เป็นเลนส์สีแดงเบิกขึ้นเล็กน้อย โพร์วไม่เคยขึ้นอารมณ์ใส่เมกะทรอนเลยสักครั้ง และโพร์วไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เมกะทรอนได้สวนกลับไป

“แล้วไหนจะเรื่องของคุณ ตั้งแต่มาที่นี้ความลับของคุณจะเริ่มชัดเจนขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆ จริงๆแล้วคุณคือใครกันแน่ ทำไมถึงต้องตั้งชื่อตัวเองเหมือนกับเมกะทรอนตนนั้น เพราะแค่หน้าตาเหมือนกันอย่างนั้นหรือ” โพร์วไม่รู้ตัวเองพูดอะไรไปบ้าง แต่ว่าตัวสึกได้ว่าพอคิดอะไรออกก็รีบพูดออกไปก่อนที่จะไม่มีโอกาสอีกเลยจนกระทั้งเมกะทรอนเข้ามาผิดปากโพร์วไม่ให้พูดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้

“โพร์ว ที่นี้ไม่ปลอดภัยต่อให้ไม่มีเครื่องดักฟังหรือกล้องที่นี้ก็ตาม ถ้าเธออยากรู้ เธอต้องรอด ต้องชนะแล้วสคิดกับแร็ทเช็ทที่บ้านเราจะบอกทุกอย่างเอง” สายตาที่มองมานั้นเปลี่ยนไปกลายเป็นสายตาที่นิ่งเรียบไร้ความอ่อนโยน ความรู้สึกใดๆแล้วก็ลดมือลง คำพูดของเมกะทรอนนั้นมีแต่ความผิดหวังพุ่งเข้ามาในใจ ทำไมถึงบอกด้วยตัวเองไม่ได้

“แต่ผมอยากรู้จากปากคุณมากกว่า”

“ฉันพูดไม่ได้” ไม่สิ ไม่กล้าที่จะพูดมันออกมากกว่าที่จะบอกว่าพูดออกมาไม่ได้

กลัวว่าถ้าพูดออกไปสายตาที่ถูกมองมาได้ไม่เหมือนเดิมและเขาก็ไม่อยากที่จะเห็นมัน

“ถ้าคุณไม่คิดจะบอกผมก็ไม่เป็น ต่อให้คุณเป็นใครก็ตามผมก็ไม่คิดที่จะมองคุณเปลี่ยนไป คุณไม่เคยทำร้ายพวกเรา”

“ฉันทำร้ายผู้คนมานับไม่ถ้วน”


End file.
